


Love Bites

by GrimReaperlover11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Talia Hale, Alternate Universe, Angry Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Bad Alpha Talia Hale, Bad Parent Talia Hale, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Caring Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Leaves Beacon Hills, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hales Kick Derek out of their pack, Hales are Mean, He comes back though, Hurt Derek, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, M/M, Minor Kate Argent/Derek Hale, New York City, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Saves The Hales, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is Older Than Derek Hale, Stiles fights the Hales, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, basically Derek's wolf sees Stiles as its alpha, but not too slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaperlover11/pseuds/GrimReaperlover11
Summary: Stiles finds the child in the woods, upon realizing it belongs to the Hale pack, he takes It back to Talia, the alpha werewolf he has an agreement with.however, he can't help but form a bond with the small child who' name he learns to be Derek. he watches the boy grow and helps care for him and protect him, even from himself.though when disaster strikes and the boys pack kicks him out, Stiles is there to help him pick up the pieces
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Chris Argent/Victoria Argent, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Laura Hale/Jordan Parrish, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Peter Hale/Original Female Character(s), Talia Hale/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 118
Kudos: 717





	1. The Child in the Woods

Stiles could remember back when the forest he stood in went on for miles...before the humans had decided that they wanted to cut down more than half the forest and build their towns and cities. He despises humans. However he does enjoy the stories he hears from them. Though with every new human that enters his territory he fights his true nature to attack and instead ventures further into forests.

The year is now nineteen-eighty-eight. He stands in the middle of the forest as he tracks his prey. Running through the woods gives him a rush as the wind blows through his hair. After a few seconds he comes across his favored prey, a buck who is drinking from one of the ponds that litter the remaining woods. Just as he is about to lunge for his meal he hears it. A small whimper that immediately catches his attention. Turning his head back to his meal he watches as the deer continues to drink, another whimper echoing through the forest. Stiles lets out a sigh and sprints to find the origin. He assumes it's probably some human child that became lost on the trails and separated from their family. However as he nears the location of origin he can't help but stare at the small child who is curled up in the fetal position on the forest floor. Taking a whiff of the kid’s scent he determines that it is a werewolf pup, and he knows exactly who it belongs to. Sticking to the shadows he clears his throat. 

The child freezes, it's whimpers halting instantly. Slowly eyes open to look around. Stiles guesses that the pup has yet to be fully trained with his senses due to his inability to fully locate Stiles. “He-hello?” the child says once it is fully uncurled allowing Stiles to see that it is a small boy. 

“Why do you cry little one?” Stiles asks from the shadows. He watches as the child seems to judge whether to respond or not. Finally the boy looks down to the ground. “I'm lost,” 

“How did a wolf pup like you become lost?” Stiles asks almost immediately. The boy looks up in shock. “It's alright little one, I won't tell your secret, I'm not exactly human either.” 

“Are you wike me?” the boy asks and Stiles can't help but smile at the mispronunciation.

“No pup, I am much older..and definitely not a werewolf, but I can still help you,” 

“You hep me?” the kid asks. And Stiles smiles. 

“Only if you want me to,” Stiles responds, extending his hand into the vision of the werewolf. He observes as the child stares at the offered hand before slowly reaching out to take it. With yet another smile Stiles steps out from the shadows to reveal himself to the child. He can't help but chuckle as the small mouth of the small child opens into ‘o’ shape as he stares up at Stiles. “What is your name little one?” 

“I'm. Derwek,” Stiles nods at this. 

“Whas your name?” Stiles bends down till he is eye level with the wolf pup. 

“You may call me Stiles, now how about I get you home huh?” he laughs when Derek nods enthusiastically

Nodding Stiles makes sure to keep the child’s hand in a firm grip before walking in the direction of the Hale territory.

As they walk he notices how Derek remains silent the entire journey, he doesn’t smell sad but he doesn’t radiate happiness either, it's more of something in between. 

“What troubles you pup?” Stiles asks, 

“Mommy is going to be mad that I got lost..but I'm happy cause I has a friend now,” Stiles feels his brows shoot to the sky, he can't remember the last time he was ever called someone’s friend. It would have to have been before he was turned. 

He looks down at the child and offers a small smile. “I'm glad I found you too pup, it would have been bad if some animal came along and found you,” this has Derek nodding reverently and Stiles chuckling. 

Finally after what Stile assumes to be an hour and a half the Hale House comes into view. He can hear the family rushing to the door even from this distance, they no doubt caught wind of his scent and Derek's as well. He watches as Talia Hale runs from the front door towards them, he feels Derek pull from his grip and jump into his mother’s arms. Stiles takes a few steps forward but still keeps his distance. Talia turns her teary-eyed gaze to him and nods her head. 

“Thank you,” she says. As she does Derek pulls apart from her embrace and points to Stiles. 

“I made a friend” 

Stiles manages to keep his expression neutral. Even when Derek runs back to hug his legs. “Thank you,” the young wolf says, nuzzling his leg.” Stiles looks up to the Alpha werewolf who is wearing a tight smile. Patting the boy on the back Stiles hums in content. Derek pulls off and turns back to his mother. “Derek honey, how about you go inside so I can talk to Stiles,”

“You know Tiles?” Derek asks in complete shock. 

She nods her head while keeping her attention on Stiles. “I do, we have an agreement between us, now go wash up please.” Derek lingers for a moment before running off to the house, passing his uncle Peter in the process but the older wolf pays him no attention, instead he watches his sister with Stiles. 

\---

“I apologize for breaking the agreement Talia, but I was in the middle of hunting when I heard him cry.”

“What were you hunting?'' she asks with a neutral expression. 

“A buck...had him in my sights too..but the child was more important obviously.” he too keeps his expression neutral, giving away nothing. The werewolf says nothing for a moment before nodding. “I don't care about the agreement Stiles, you know I never have.. I always thought my mother was too strict when it came to you.”

“She only wanted to make sure the local vampire wouldn't hurt any human’s Talia, she did what she felt was right.” 

“By regulating when you could hunt?” Talia asks incredulously, “that is like regulating which moons a werewolf can shift on, it's torture.” 

“It matters not anymore, you are the ruling alpha of Beacon Hills so you are in charge of the agreement, and I must thank you again for being so lenient,” 

“You have given me no reason not to trust you, Stiles,” she pauses and bites her lip “though I must ask one thing of you,” 

“Anything Alpha Hale,” he says, slipping into the business role that he uses when dealing with requests from Talia. 

“Derek is a good kid, but..” she pauses before letting out a sigh. “He's ambitious and likes to explore…” 

“You are afraid that one day he might run off and not be able to find his way back” he finishes for her. The alpha wolf nods. 

“Do not worry Talia. I will watch over him should he ever enter the woods, even if he has a chaperone.” 

“Thank you, Stiles,” she smiles. She turns to walk away but gives him one last smile. “You should go hunt..you look parched,” he can't help but smile at her before sprinting off in a blur.” 

\---

Time went on and Stiles monitored the young werewolf whenever he would enter the forest. He kept his distance at first but overtime the wolf would sit and pout until he would reveal himself. 

“Tiles, you came!” the small boy would shriek, Stiles couldn't help but smile. He allowed the young wolf to pull him into the field. He was thankful that due to his age the sunlight didn't bother him so much as more than a slight eye irritation. together he and the small wolf pup would play for a while until the vampire decided that he should send Derek home before it became too dark. 

Over the years as the child grew up he entered the forest less and less. Stiles could understand that. Derek would want his own space...despite his old age Stiles wasn't too out of the loop with how mortals act. 

One day though as he was hunting he caught Derek’s scent, immediately he was filled with curiosity. Sprinting through the forest he froze when he spotted Derek sitting on a fallen log with a woman. From what he could tell Stiles noted that she was older than him but there was something about her scent that rubbed him the wrong way. He continued to watch as the two mortals kissed and hugged for a few more moments before taking off in the direction of the Hale house. 

As he came to a stop in front of the home he waited. It wasn't a long wait because a few moments later Talia stepped out and descended the steps with her daughter Laura and brother Peter at her sides. 

“How may I help you Stiles?” the alpha asked politely. 

“Who is the woman that Derek is spending time with?” he spoke getting straight to the point. 

“How do you know about Kate?” Talia asked sounding both surprised and worried. 

“As we speak is sitting on a log with her in my territory..I…” he pauses and gathers his thoughts. “There is something off about her, I don't know exactly what it is but..she gives me a bad feeling.” Talia nods.

“I feel the same way..would you let me know should he ever enter the woods with her again?”

“Of course Talia,” he says and moves to leave but she stops him.

“I know you have formed a bond with him, Stiles,” Stiles freezes for a moment before turning to her. 

“There is something about him that calls to me,” he says and she nods. 

“Watch out for him Stiles please,”

“I promise you, Talia, I will.” he leaves in a blur. 

\---

Stiles makes sure to pay attention to Derek and this ‘Kate’ woman whenever they enter the wood. Over time he can tell that Kate exudes authority and does her best to control Derek, something that Stile finds offensive, this only made him watch the two even closer. 

One day however Stiles decides to follow Kate out of the forest, she had just agreed to meet with Derek that night near Derek’s home, something that Stiles found odd. As he tailed the human he watched as she opened her purse and produced her car keys. As she did this however Stiles was suddenly assaulted with the scent of wolfsbane, though it didn't directly affect him it did set off numerous red flags. Dashing back into the forest he made his way to the Hale House however he didn't stop at the edge of the front yard like he normally did, he bolted straight through the door and into the living room startling the entire pack minus Derek who appeared to be elsewhere. “She’s a hunter,” he says. The effect is immediate. Talia shoots to her feet and levels him with a serious expression. 

“You mean Kate?”

“Yes Talia, she wanted to meet with Derek nearby tonight in the woods which put me off so I followed her when she opened her purse to get her car keys. I caught the scent of wolfsbane,” he explained. Everyone in the pack gives shocked expressions, all except Peter and Talia, the alpha nods and motions to her family. “We keep perimeter check hourly,” the wolves nod before she turns to face Stiles. 

“Can you search for Derek,”

Stiles nodded and dashed out of the house. 

\---

It took a full hour for him to find Derek and Kate, Derek in his basketball uniform telling her that he was nervous about tonight's game. 

“It's alright sweetheart, you'll do fine..and when you win, I have a surprise for you tonight,” she winked causing the wolf to smile. He nods his head and gives her a kiss before walking off. He watches as Kate wipes her mouth in disgust and turns the opposite way 

Derek can't keep the smile off his face as he walks back to his house to finish preparing for his game. Suddenly though a swarm of bats barrels past him causing him to jump back and land on his ass. He watches in amazement as the bats circle in front of him for a moment before parting to reveal Stiles. Derek watches as the immortal steps forward and offers his hand. It takes him back to the day when he first met the immortal being, he also remembered how his mother had sat his down to explain that she held an agreement with him though she never explained to him what the agreement involved. 

Accepting the offered hand he rises to his feet and smiles at his friend. “What are you doing here?”

your mother asked I find you, she wants to speak with you.” Stiles answers. “Derek nods and allows the other man to lead him back to the house. 

Upon their arrival, Talia smiles to her son and Stiles. “Derek, I'm sorry but pack affairs have come up..I have to go speak with alpha Ito tonight..we will be forced to miss your game, however, I am sending Laura with you.” Derek nods even though he can feel his heart crack, he wanted nothing more than for his family to be there and watch his game but he understood that pack affairs are of great importance. He looks to his sister who keeps a neutral expression on her face. 

\---

“You did good on your game,” Derek hears his sister say as he sits in the passenger seat of her Camaro

“Thanks,” he smiles. “I just wish i-” his voice tapers off as they pull up to the house he is greeted with the sight of the entire pack standing in the driveway. Slowly he and Laura get out of the car and approach his family. His mother is watching him expressionless face though he can smell anger radiating off her. Before he can speak however his mother calls over her shoulder. “Bring her out Peter.” 

Derek watches as his uncle steps out from the house dragging Kate with him. She is struggling against the werewolf’s grip but due to her human weakness, it is futile. Once her eyes land on Derek she begins screaming. “Derek, your family..they are crazy, they attacked me, please get them to let me go,” he stares shocked at her and glances to his mother who is now wearing a very annoyed expression. He becomes even more shocked and from what he can tell so does Kate when a ball of black swoops from the sky and lands next to the human. The mass divided revealing Stiles who looked as if he had just bit into a lemon. He glared at Kate before turning to face Talia. The alpha nodded to him then turned her attention to her son. “Derek, while you were at your game, we were blessed with a visit from Kate” she gives a glare to the female. “I've been having Stiles keep an eye on you while you and Kate were in the woods because we both agreed that there was something about her that just rubbed us the wrong way. Stiles caught the scent of wolfsbane in her purse.”

The news hits Derek like a truck, he looks over to Kate who has dropped her whole facade and is smiling a cruel smile. “She wanted to burn your house down Derek” Stiles suddenly says causing Derek to give him a confused look. “I found her with gasoline, mountain ash, wolfsbane, and a lighter,” Peter adds, his expression tight and his tone even colder than Derek had ever heard it. He looks at Kate. “is it true?”

“Oh come on Derek, you didn't actually think I loved you did you?’ she sneers. “Your entire family is made up of monsters, you yourself are an abomination and need to be put down like the rabid dog you are.” she then turns to Stiles, “and don't think for a moment I don't know what you are you va-” she is cut off by Stiles backhanding her with enough force that she falls unconscious, her head lolling to the side. “She was done,” he says, earning a smile from Peter. 

Talia nods to him before turning back to her son though her face is anything but comforting. “We are taking Kate to the Hunter’s court...when we come back we will discuss your living situation, 

“Wha..what do you mean,” Derek cried out in a panic. Stiles felt his interest be peaked. He stared at the alpha wolf with a curious look. 

“I mean, whether or not you should stay with us...you let a hunter into the den Derek, you ignored my warnings about Kate and how I didn't trust her..you weren’t thinking. I can not afford to have a wild card in my pack.” Stiles waited to see if Talia’s expression would break to reveal her reluctance of saying this but nothing changed. He glanced at Derek who had tears in his eyes. 

“Please mom, don't kick me out..please momma please,” the young wolf begs. Stiles looks around at the other wolves, their expressions a mixture of shock and sadness. The cries emanating from Derek as he stared through teary eyes to his mother.

Something in Stiles snapped. He heard gasps of breath as he found himself in front of Talia practically nose to nose. 

“He is your child and you are kicking him out of both your pack and his  _ home _ because he made a mistake?” 

“She’s a hunter Stiles, now step away..and don't forget your place,” Talia growls

“My place?” he laughs. “My place was here before your grandparents were even a thought, Talia, as for your son, he made a stupid mistake..he will learn from it but you are going too far by kicking him out.”

“Don't tell me how to parent my children, you don't know what it's like to be a parent, and you never will..no one could love you enough to have one because you’re a monster.”

“Said the pot to the kettle.” he fires back. Both wolf and vampire glare at each other before Stiles breaks the silence. 

“Derek go get your things...you’re coming with me,”

“He will not be going with you,” the alpha wolf growls 

“You kicked him out...why do you care if he comes with me,” he scoffs before turning and nodding to Derek. He watches as the wolf slowly enters the house. He comes out ten minutes later carrying his backpack and a duffle bag. He plants himself next to Stiles and stares at the ground. Stiles gently takes his free hand and leads him away from the other wolves, sending one last glare to the alpha.

\---

They walk in silence, though Stiles can smell the fear, sadness, and hurt radiating from the wolf walking slightly behind him. “So where are we going?” Derek suddenly asks. Stiles glances back at him. “I have a place on the other side of the preserve,” Derek nods. 

Another hour passes before Stiles sighs in content, looking up Derek feels his eyes widen as he takes in the view of a small little log cabin nestled right there in the middle of the forest. He was expecting to see a car with a trail even less. “It's not much, but it'll have to do,” he hears Stiles say.

“Why does an immortal have a house in the middle of the woods and a car?” 

“Because I may be immortal but that doesn’t mean I am out of touch,” Stiles counters with a smile that Derek can't help but return. 

Both of them walk into the house and Stiles flicks on the lights. Looking around Derek notices a tv in a small but cute living room. He also notices a hallway that has two doors on opposite sides of the hall. “Each bedroom has an ensuite, they are the only bathrooms.” Derek nods before turning to Stiles. 

“An immortal, with a house, a car, and a bedroom?”

“Like I said, I’m not out of touch,” he gives another smile before taking a deep breath. “I'll need to hunt soon the argument really got me worked up.”

“Hunt? What do you mean hunt?” Derek questions Stiles raises a brow to him.

"Did your mother never explain to you what I am?"

"All she said was that you’re an immortal that she has an agreement with,"

Stiles scoffs and shakes his head, "I'm a vampire Derek,"

The effect is immediate he watches as Derek stumbles backward, tripping and falling into his butt. He scrambles away from Stiles, a look of absolute fear on his face.

"Please, don't..don't hurt me, I'll do anything you want _ , anything _ just please don't bite me," Stiles feels a stabbing pain run through his heart. 

"I don't hunt humans Derek...I find my fill from animals, and to be quite frank if I wanted to bite you I could have done 100 times over...I could have done it when I first found you in the woods all those years ago, I could have done it when you first got with Kate, I could have done it on our way here, throw you into a tree and just take a bite before you could get up, you have no pack, no family..no one would have come looking for you," Stiles hisses. "But I didn't because I care for you Derek, so thank you for reminding me what kind of monster I am," he turns away from the wolf who is starting to smell of regret and sadness. 

"I'm-I'm sorry Stiles" Derek whispers.

Stiles shakes his head and moves to the door. "I need to hunt, stay here or don't.. doesn't matter to me since you clearly fear me," before Derek can argue, Stiles is gone, leaving the wolf to drown in his regret.

\---  
  


Hours later Stiles returned to the cabin to find Derek sitting at the table. Stiles stood still for a moment before sighing and sitting across from him. A moment of silence passed before Derek spoke up "how was your hunt?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes before taking his hand over his face. "Filling, what are you doing up? And still here... figured you would have left," 

"And go where, it's like you said I have no pack..no family left," 

"I'm sorry I said that Derek...it was wrong of me," 

"It's ok Stiles…I just," the vampire watched the sixteen years old frown as he tried to collect his thoughts. "The movies always depict vampires as the monster, the bad guy..same with the bestiary...your kind has a bad rep, worse than mine, it was like all the readings I had ever seen on vampires popped into my head when you told me" Stiles nodded.

"I understand Derek, I'm not proud of what I am, but I have come to accept the fact that I can't change it.. but I have a choice despite it...I can be the monster the world thinks my kind to be or I can help where I can, which is what my agreement with Talia was, I wouldn't hunt humans..and occasionally help her when she asked and in return, I could stay in Beacon Hills and live peacefully." Derek nodded at this.

"How old are you?" Derek blurts after a moment of silence, he rushes to cover his mouth with his hand despite Stiles' laughter.

"Let's just say I was turned at the age of nineteen right when the first Queen Elizabeth was born."

Derek's eyes go wide. “You’re old,” Stiles gives another laugh

“Yeah, I guess I am,” Stiles says with a smile. A moment of silence passes between them before Stiles lets out a sigh. “You should get to bed, you have school tomorrow.” Derek gives a nod and rises from his chair. He moves to stand outside the guest bedroom. He gives a look at the vampire with a smile. “Goodnight Stiles,” 

“Goodnight Derek,” Stiles watches the werewolf enter the room and listens as he lays down. After an hour the heartbeat and breath of the teen settle signaling his transition into a deep slumber. Rising from his chair he begins planning out how he is going to take care of a sixteen-year-old werewolf having no experience raising any children. 

“This ought to be interesting,” he mutters. 


	2. 1514

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People at Derek's school have learned about him being kicked out of his home and try to ask him about it. Once Stiles hears about this he pays a visit to Talia to ask her about it. There, he learns that Talia has made him Derek's legal guardian and cut off any connection to her son. 
> 
> Derek learns about Stiles' past and how he became a vampire

Stiles watches as Derek drives away the next morning in the fj cruiser. Stiles remembers that he had bought it recently due to the fact he was trying to keep a low profile whenever he would go into town to track Kate and Derek. Once the vehicle is gone he dashes off into the forest to find a small snack. 

Once he returns he decides he has nothing better to do than wait for Derek. 

\---

Derek walks the halls of the high school in the direction of his fourth-period biology class. As he entered the classroom he took his seat he tried his best to prepare himself for the class to start. 

As the hour drags on he can feel classmates constantly glancing at him only to turn away when he looks back. 

When the class finishes he rushes to put his books away in his backpack before making his way to the cafeteria.

Setting his tray down on the table he quirks a brow when his teammate Kyle, joins him a moment later. 

“So is it true?” Kyle asks. 

Derek sends him a confused look. “Is what true?” 

“You know,” Kyle says before glancing around. He leans forward a moment later. “That your parents kicked you out, is it true?” Derek stares at his friend in shock. Without a word, he rises to his feet and walks away. 

Dumping his lunch in the garbage he makes his way the front entrance of the school. Making his way back to his jeep he climbs in and drives off back towards Stiles’ home.

Pulling into the driveway he quickly walked into the house he quietly moves to the couch and flops down onto it. 

“What are you doing home so early?” he hears Stiles question from somewhere in the home. 

“I couldn’t be there, they knew,” he responds with a sigh.

“Who knew what? Stiles asks suddenly in front of him. 

“They knew about my mom kicking me out of our home,” Derek answers, averting his gaze as he answers. 

Stiles sees red, with a short nod he takes a step back. “You stay here, and work on any homework that you were assigned today, I am going out,” he moves to the door. 

“You’re going to speak with my mom arent you?” Derek questions

“I am,” Stiles responds without looking over his shoulder. 

“Could you...tell her I’m sorry,” 

“You have nothing to apologize for Derek, you were manipulated and it was a mistake.” he pauses for a moment. “I'll tell her,” with that he takes off for the Hale house. 

\---

Peter answers the door with a sneer “and just why are you here?” 

“I'm here to speak with your alpha,” Stiles answers with a glare. 

“I'm her second, you can speak with me,”

“To be quite frank Peter, I'm four centuries of age, so talking to you is like me talking to a gnat...you are only the second,” Stiles smirks. “I  _ will  _ speak with your alpha, whether I have to cast you aside or not,” before the werewolf could respond Stile looked past him and glared at Talia who took her place behind her brother. 

“What do you want Stiles?” 

“Just one thing, Derek left school early today because his friends were made aware of him being kicked out of your home,” he looks between the two wolves. “You wouldn't know anything about that now would you?”

“So what if people know about how my nephew was kicked out, he deserved it,” Peter interjects with a hiss. 

Stiles pays him no mind though. He keeps his focus on Talia who looks slightly concerned. A second passes and then the expression is gone. 

“It doesn’t matter, but it is good you came, I have some papers for you.” Stiles quirks a brow but moves past Peter to follow the alpha into the manor. He ignores the looks that he receives from the other wolves. 

Talia leads him up the stairs and then into her office. She moves to stand behind her desk and open a drawer. She produces a manilla folder and hands it to him. Looking inside he studies the documents inside and feels his eyebrows raise. 

“You are actually transferring custody of his son over to me?” he questions, glancing back up at the alpha. 

“I have friends in the right places who happen to be in the know about what we are,” she explains. “It was a simple ask to get them to draw up documents for you that would allow you to be his legal guardian.”

Stiles shakes his head. “And to think, you and your pack demand respect and claim that you have honor, yet you kick out your  _ own _ child when he made a mistake and was traumatized.”

“We’ve been over this Stiles, he betrayed my trust,” she counters. “He-”

“He was coerced and manipulated by a woman,” he cuts her off with a shake of his head. The werewolf stares back at him for a moment before shutting the drawer of the desk.

“You should leave now Stiles,” Stiles nods without a word before moving from the house in a blur.

\---

Arriving back at his cottage he finds Derek hunched over the table writing in a notebook. He looks up however when Stiles passes through the door. 

“How did it go?” the young wolf asks. 

Without a word, Stiles sets the folder in front of Derek and then sits across from him. He watches as the werewolf studies the papers. 

The smell of salt starts emanating from his younger male. 

“She gave me up,” Derek sniffles. He turns to face Stiles. The vampire feeling a rush of sadness at the sight of tears running down the wolf’s cheeks. 

Rising to his feet he moves to stand next to Derek and pulls him into a hug. He rubs soothing circles into Derek’s back while the wolf sobs into his chest. 

After a few moments pass Derek’s sobs turn into sniffles, pulling away from Stiles he looks into the vampire’s eyes. “Why would she do this?”   
  
“I don't know pup, but I promise you, I will never abandon you,”

“Do you promise?” Derek questions, sounding like he is just a second away from breaking. 

“I promise you, Derek, I will  _ never _ abandon you!” Derek studies him for a moment before nodding.

“Thank you,” Derek whispers. Stiles smiles reassuringly. 

“Now, if you don't mind, I need to go to the grocery store, I’m not exactly up to par on supplies to care for a werewolf child,” he admits earning him a smile from Derek. 

“Can I..can I come with you?” Derek asks though he sounds unsure of himself. 

“Of course you can, if anything that will be helpful so you can pick out what you would prefer to eat,” Stiles says before grabbing the keys to the jeep. Together they climb into the vehicle and begin driving towards town. 

“How are you going to pay for the groceries though?” Derek suddenly questions when they are halfway to their destination. 

“Derek, I have been alive for over four hundred years...that gave me plenty of time to accumulate money,” Stiles answers as he glances over to the young wolf. 

\---

Pulling into the parking lot of the store they climb out of the vehicle. Upon entering the building Stiles can't help but wince at the overwhelming smell of fresh blood that surrounds him. 

Derek seems to notice this and gently grips his wrist. “Are you going to be ok?” the wolf asks in genuine concern.

Stiles nods mutely. Taking a breath he schools his features. “Just haven’t been around this many people in a couple centuries.” Derek nods in understanding before grabbing a cart. Together they begin canvasing the aisles, selecting items here and there from the shelves as they choose. 

It isn’t until they are in the area full of cut meats before he hears it. 

Stiles watches as Derek looks over numerous selections of steaks, ground beef, and chicken when he hears a man whispering behind them. 

“That's the Hale boy that got kicked out, my daughter told me about him last night.” he hears the man mutter.

“How does your daughter know these things?” another shopper, a woman, asks.

“She’s friends with Cora Hale, the boys younger sister. Said that he acted out against the family and so their mom kicked him out.” Stiles perks up at this information but turns to Derek and watches to see if he had heard any of the whispered conversation. If he had, he doesn’t show it. Stiles however decides that he will say something. 

Turning on his heel he approaches the two gossips and frowns at them. 

“Are you actually going to talk so disgracefully about a child behind his back?” he questions causing the two humans to raise their brows. The female opens her mouth to say something but Stiles cuts her off. “You have no right to treat that boy in such a manner.” 

The man stares at him for a moment before putting on a scowl. “You don't look to be much older than he is, you should learn some respect yourself.” 

Stiles gives a cruel smile. “I'm older than I look, trust me,” he glances over his shoulder to see Derek watching them. He then turns back to the two mortals. “If I hear you whispering another word about him..I promise you there will be hell to pay,” with the threat having been made he turns and strides back to the cart. He gives Derek a smile before walking past the wolf who falls in step with him. 

“What did they want?” Derek questions. 

“Nothing for you to worry about,” Stiles answers without looking at the young werewolf. 

For a moment Derek remains silent. Then he lets out a sigh. “They were talking about me weren’t they?” 

Letting out his  _ own _ sigh Stiles nods. “Yes, they were. But don't worry, I put a stop to it, I do not care for people disrespecting those I care about.” Stiles adds with a glance to Derek who smiles. 

  
  


As they finish up their shopping and pay for the items Stiles can't help but feel a warmth in his chest as he watches Derek load the groceries into the back of the jeep. He stands there for a moment before the wolf notices and raises a brow. 

“What?” he inquires.

“Nothing, it's just..nothing,” He shakes his head. Derek studies him for a moment before shrugging and continuing to transport the purchased items in the vehicle. 

\---

That night Stiles sits on the couch with a book in hand while Derek watches a cartoon on the television. After a moment Stiles comes to a realization. “I'm going to have to go to your school with you,” 

Derek sits up and looks to him in question.

“Why?”   
  


“Well, your mother had someone create and file documents of my existence so I could be made your legal guardian, and now that I am..I would assume I have to officialize it with your school.” Derek studies him for a moment before nodding. 

“Alright,” the wolf says before turning back to the tv. Stiles nods and continues reading his book. 

“Hey, Stiles?” Derek suddenly speaks up a few moments later. 

“Yes, Derek?” Stiles responds without looking up from his novel. 

“How were you turned?” Stiles freezes at the question. Looking up at the wolf he frowns. 

“Why do you want to know?”

“I don't know..just curious,” Derek shrugs nonchalantly 

Stiles closes his novel and sets it aside. 

“Well, as I told you I was nineteen when I was turned.” Derek nods. “I was born in the year of fifteen-fourteen, in a small village in England. My father was a farmer and my mother was a midwife. They had both moved from Poland to England when war appeared to be on the horizon. They had me and raised me on our little cottage just outside Canterberry. However, one day when I was your age both of my parents fell ill and died.” he pauses for a moment “after that, I fled from our cottage, not being able to stay in that house without my parents. I eventually found myself traveling amongst the cities of England until a man approached me just outside Worcester. He said he could smell my sadness on me and offered me a way to get rid of it. Said he could make me stronger and untouchable by the cruel hands of death ever again.” at first I didn't believe him but he had planted the seeds of doubt and each night that I lay under the stars thinking about his offer only watered them.”

“That man was the vampire who turned you wasn't he?” Derek questions. 

Stiles nods. “His name Caelan, a week had passed since he made his offer before I sought him out and accepted it. He took me deep into the woods and turned me, then carried me back to his home while I was unconscious.” Stiles smiles as he remembers his sire. 

“Caelan trained me into my abilities and took me in.”

“Did you ever drink human blood?” Derek questions. 

Stiles frowns and averts his eyes. “Yes,” he flinches at the slight gasp that comes from the werewolf. ‘For the first century of my immortal life, I consumed human blood, at first I didn't care who it was as long as I was fed.” Stiles takes a moment, his jaw clenching. “Eventually the town me and Caelan were in began noticing my...activities and sought to destroy us. We fled in our separate ways. After that I began to wean myself off human blood in fear of dying, I found that animal blood would keep me alive and strong just as much as human blood. In the seventeen hundreds, i finally gave up human blood good and have been drinking animal blood ever since.” 

He looks back to Derek with a frown.”Don't misunderstand me, I still have my..urges to consume and feed from a human, and if I ever should be injured dramatically...human blood would help me heal faster than an animal but..so far I have not needed it. Derek nods. 

“Did you ever meet up with Caelan again?” Derek asks. 

“No,” Stiles answers, “I don't know if my sire is even roaming this earth anymore,” he 

“Well, I may not be an incredibly old vampire, but you have me, Stiles.” Derek smiles. 

“Thank you Pup,” Stiles smiles. He glances at the clock. “Now off to bed, you have school in the morning.” Derek lets out a groan but nods. Stiles watches him move into the hallway and then the shifting of sheets as the wolf adjusts himself in the bed. 

Stiles looks through the window at the moon with a smile. Letting out a sigh he picks his novel back up, finds where had left off, and begins reading. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and giving your love to this story!!! It means so much to me to see so many people have given this work a chance. I love you ALL!!
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below as your feedback is greatly appreciated!!
> 
> thank you again and Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	3. Separate Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles mentors Derek on keeping himself under control during full moons, however, this doesn't go as planned and leads to a confrontation with Talia and her pack. 
> 
> Derek leaves for college.

Stiles watches as Derek begins pacing in the living room. 

“The full moon is tonight,” Stiles says casually,” 

“I am aware,” Derek grumbles as he continues to pace. 

“You need to get control of your emotions Derek,” Stiles says as he stops the young werewolf by placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“I don't know how though, my mom was the one who usually helped us keep control,”   
  


For a moment Stiles says nothing but then he nods. “You know, full moons for wolves aren’t too different than feeding urges for vampires.” Derek raises a brow at him. “I'm saying that maybe I can help with your control,” 

“How are you doing to do that?” Derek asks not convinced. 

Stiles steps back and takes a seat on the floor. “Caelan taught me how to control my urges by using meditation.” 

“I don't think meditation is going to-”   
  
“Just try it,” Stiles cuts him off. Derek stands there for a moment before letting out a sigh. He lowers himself and sits in front of the vampire. 

“Good, now close your eyes and focus on your breathing, how it's erratic due to your stress,” he watches as Derek does as instructed. “Now, take a deep breath in,” when Derek does. Stiles waits a second. “Now let it out,” the sound of Derek's’ expiration fills the room. “Now keep the rhythm, breathe in and breathe out.” Derek nods and continues to do his breathing exercises. 

Stiles sits there silently listening to the wolf continue on with his breathing meditations. For a moment Stiles thinks it is working however he is proven wrong when Derek lets out a frustrated growl and jumps to his feet. Before Stiles can open his mouth Derek bolts from the house and out into the forest. 

Stiles lets out a sigh before running off to follow him. He manages to catch up to the young wolf but just before he can call out to him he hears it. The sound of numerous things crashing through the underbrush. Both Derek and Stiles come to a halt just as a figure jumps from the shadows. In the blink of an eye, Stiles intercepts the shadowy form and slams it into the base of a nearby tree. He hisses at the shifted face of Laura Hale. 

Turning to look over his shoulder he finds Talia Hale and the rest of her pack. “You shouldn't have come here Talia,” Stiles says as he tightens his grip on Laura’s throat, the female werewolf growling and thrashing in his grip. 

“Let my daughter go, Stiles,” 

“Leave Derek alone and you got yourself a deal,” he smirks. 

“He is running through our territory,” the alpha argues. Stiles laughs at her. And then in the blink of an eye, he is standing in front of Talia with Laura in front of him, his fangs poised over her exposed neck.

“We both know that not to be true, this is my territory and  _ you _ are the intruders, not leave before I turn your daughter, into a late-night snack.”

“You don't drink human blood,” Talia says though she doesn’t sound so sure of herself, now that she sees Stiles ready to bite. 

“What’s that saying your mortals say? Just like riding a bike?” He holds the Alpha’s gaze for a moment until she sighs. 

“Fine, we’re leaving,” Stiles nods and releases Laura who turns and roars at him, he stares back at her unphased though. He watches as she turns and follows her mother. Stiles turns back Derek who is watching him, hi scent giving off a hint of fear.

“Come with me,” Stiles says, grabbing Derek by the arm and taking him back to the cottage.

As they enter the home again Stiles leads Derek to the couch. “Do you have any idea how close I was to biting your sister Derek?” he growls. “I could sense her blood, almost taste it, all because you lost control,” 

“I'm..I'm sorry,” Derek whimpers. 

“Sorry doesn’t fix it,” he turns away from the upset wolf. “I almost gave in to the urge and killed your sister,”   
  
“Then why did you even hold her like that?” Derek suddenly questions, anger clear in his voice. 

“Because how else was I going to get your mother off your ass you ungrateful child,” Stiles yells whirling on the wolf. “I took you in when I could have just left, you an orphan. You don't know what I’m going through right now, having you in my home, your blood smells delectable to me and I want nothing more than to sink my fangs into you and drink, but I am trying to subdue that part of me so I don't hurt you,” Derek opens his mouth but Stiles is already running from the house. 

He catches a bear off guard and bury’s his fangs into his throat. After that, he drinks from a mountain lion. He stumbles and crashes against a tree. He holds onto the bark for stability. Throwing his head back he lets out his own roar. 

\---

Derek sits in his room on his bed staring at the wall. 

The sound of fluttering fills his ears, turning to look at the open window, he flinches when a swarm of bats fly into his room. Stiles emerges from the swarm, his back to Derek. 

“I'm sorry, for what I said.” 

“you ‘re right though,” Derek admits. “I lost control, and put you in a bad position.” 

“Yes but I called you an ungrateful child and you are anything but that,” Stiles says turning to face the young wolf. “You are an amazing child, and me saying otherwise just shows how much of a monster I am,”

“Your not a monster Stiles, a monster wouldn't have taken in a young orphan.” Stiles stares at him before nodding. 

“Thank you for your confidence in me,” Stiles says. He looks to the clock and sighs. “Full moon aside you have school tomorrow and a basketball game,” he informs. “Do you think you will be ok going?”

Derek thinks about it for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Stiles thinks for a moment before nodding. “Alright, get some sleep.” Stiles then leaves the room. 

\---

Stiles finds himself staring at the high school. There are countless amount of humans around him. Taking a moment to steel himself he enters the gymnasium and takes a seat in the bleachers. 

As the baseball plays on, Stiles keeps his eyes on Derek. He claps when the wolf scores points for his team and boos when the opponent scores on them. It's his first time watching a basketball game but he finds that the premise is simple enough. 

After the game, Stiles follows a group of the other fans onto the court. He finds Derek quite easily, the werewolf smiling to him. 

“You did good,” Stiles compliments, earning a smile from the young man. 

“Thank you, I honestly didn't expect you to be here,” Derek admits. 

“I wanted to see you in action,”

“You wanted to see if I could keep control,” Derek guesses with an eye roll.”

“That too but I am glad I came so I could see you in action.” Derek studies him for a moment before his smile returns.

Derek glances around and winces when he sees some of the other players and their families watching them in a mix of disgust and concern. “Ignore them,” he hears Stiles tell him. 

Derek nods. “I have to go shower,” Derek mutters. “I'll see you at the house,” Derek nods and leaves. 

Stiles looks amongst the humans watching him. “Do we have a problem?” for a moment they continue to stare at him before they avert their gazes and walk away.

\---

_ Two Years Later _

Stiles sits in the driver’s seat of the jeep. Derek stands outside and begins pulling his bags from the trunk. 

“You call me when you land and when you get to your dorm,” 

Derek comes to stand next to the window of the driver’s seat and nods. “I promise,” for a moment they stare at each other. 

“I hate to say it, but I'm glad you are getting out of here. You deserve to be happy,” Stiles says. 

“Thanks, Stiles,” Derek responds. 

“Alright, you got a plane to get on, but hey, if you need anything, and I mean  _ anything _ you call me and I will be there,” 

“Alright, Stiles.”

Just as Stiles starts the engine he hears Derek call out to him. “Hey Stiles,” the vampire looks back to him. “I just want to say thank you, for taking me in and letting me stay with you,”

“It's no problem, Derek,” Stiles responds, now go, live your life and have fun.” 

Derek nods and then with one last pat on Stiles’ window he leaves and enters the airport. Stiles watches for a moment before driving off back to the cottage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for all the support you have shown this story! I am so glad that so many people are enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it. 
> 
> let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments below as I love seeing your feedback.
> 
> Thank you all again and Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	4. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles deals with Derek not living in the cabin with him anymore.
> 
> but when Derek comes back, what will his return reveal?

It had been only three days since Derek had left for college but already it was as if it had been months. Looking around the cabin Stiles frowned at the sense of loss of the only friend he had had in a century and a half. Letting out a sigh he goes back to reading his novel. 

An hour passes before a knock on the front door brings him from his thoughts. Rising to his feet he approaches the threshold. Opening the door he finds himself face to face with Talia Hale. 

A pregnant beat of silence passes between the two supernatural creatures before he speaks. “How may I help you Alpha Hale?” he questions. 

“Where is my son,” she says. “I want to speak with him.” 

Stiles just stares at her before he lets out a breath. “Your son is not here,” Stiles replies. “He left for college three days ago,” 

“And you didn’t inform me?” she flashes her eyes at him but the vampire isn’t phased.

“We didn't feel the need to tell you because, as we  _ both _ know you threw your son out of your home and turned your back on him, so why should he have to inform you that he was leaving.” Talia falters as if she has been struck. She then schools her features and sighs. 

“And how are you dealing with it?” she questions, catching Stiles off guard. He takes a moment to assess her features. 

“It doesn’t matter what I feel,” he says. “He is his own person, it would be selfish for me to be angry that he is furthering his education.” 

Talia studies him for a moment before nods. Turning on her heel she moves away. She pauses just as Stiles begins closing the door. “You haven’t told him have you?” he hears her whisper. 

“No,” he replies after a moment of silence. 

Talia says nothing and moves out of sight.

Closing the door Stiles returns to his seat on the couch and refinds his spot in his novel. 

\---

Stiles begins going into town more and more, interacting with humans, working on his self-control. He struggles severely with it at first, almost lunging at a man in the grocery store and drinking him dry, but in the end, he manages to get out of the situation before he goes into a frenzy. 

When he isn’t immersing himself around humans he stays in his cabin and reads. 

The Hale pack ignores him, everyone in a while, however, hell hear one of the members running past his home, this mainly happens during the full moons. 

Stiles hopes that Derek is dealing with the full moon,

  
  


\---

_ Four Years Later _

Stiles is crouched on a branch high up in a tree, watching a mother deer and her fawns. Nearby a coyote watches. He smiles at his fellow predator, watching as it slinks low to camouflage itself amongst the foliage. He readies himself. The coyote gets within pouncing range of the fawn but as it jumps he lunges, too fast for an eye to track and catches the carnivore by the throat. The animal struggles in his grip for a moment before he sinks his fangs into its throat. It's a warm lifeblood flowing from the wound and into his mouth. He drinks greedily for a moment before slowing into slow lazy slurps. 

Once the coyote falls limp he pulls away from his kill and looks around. He finds the deer and her young watching him. With a hiss, he sends them scampering away. 

Rising to his feet he makes his way back home.

As he approaches the perimeter of the cabin he catches an unfamiliar scent. In the drive of his home sits an unfamiliar vehicle. He slowly moves to the door and opens it. The scent surrounds the entryway of the house. Scrunching his nose he trains his senses. He can hear someone in the backrooms. He feels his fangs drop and he blurs toward the unknown intruder. Blasting through the bedroom door he grabs a man and slams him into the wall. From the intruder comes a roar revealing blue eyes. 

Staring into the man’s eyes he feels a sense of knowing towards him. Before he can say anything the man speaks. “Stiles?” he recognizes the voice. 

“Derek?” he drops the wolf and takes a step back. Derek stands to his full height and smiles at the vampire. “What are you doing here?” Stiles questions. 

“I graduated early, figured I would come back home,” Stiles falters at the wording. 

“You...you consider this your home?” he questions. 

“The only home I have,” Derek nods in affirmative. 

For a moment Stiles says nothing but then he looks around to find Derek’s bag’s semi unpacked, a pile of his clothes folded on the bed. Noting this Derek explains. 

“When I came home, I didn't hear or smell you so I figured you might be hunting.” 

“I was, got a coyote, I’ll have to go back out to feed more later but I can hold over for tonight,” he smiles. “I should go shower though,” he sheepishly smiles. 

“I should too, I probably smell like New York and unknown people to you,” 

“Yeah, that's kind of why I didn't recognize it was you and attacked you,” Derek nods. “I'm sor-” Stiles begins but Derek cuts him off with a shake of his head and a smile. 

“It's fine Stiles, I understand.” Stiles nods and leaves the room. He goes to his room and pulls off his clothing, stepping into the shower stall he turns on the water and begins washing the blood from his flesh.

Once he finishes he steps out and dries himself before redressing in clean clothes and then making his way out into the living room. Derek sits on the couch wearing a grey tank top, jeans, and black ankle socks. The wolf smiles at the vampire who sits in his recliner. 

“So how was college?” Stiles asks. 

For a moment Derek says nothing but then he takes a breath. 

“It was different, but it was a good different, no one knew my history and how I am no longer welcome in my family home.” Stiles nods in understanding. “But I also didn't have my best friend with me there as well.” Stiles feels something stir in his stomach but he smiles through it. 

For a moment Stiles says nothing but then he opens his mouth. “You know you will have to tell Talia that you are back right?” Derek averts his gaze but nods. “We don't have to do it right now though,” Stiles assures him. Derek just nods again silently. “Don't worry,” Stiles smiles. “I’ll be there with you when you do it.” again Derek nods. 

“Thank you, Stiles,” Derek murmurs. 

\---

Just as the sun begins to set Derek nods to Stiles and together they leave the cabin. As they walk through the forest Stiles can smell the anxiety emanating from Derek. 

The Hale house comes into view and the anxiety from the werewolf spikes. Gently resting his hand on the wolf’s shoulder Stiles nods to him. “It's going to be fine, I'm right here,” together they approach the door of Derek’s former home and knock. They wait a moment before the door opens to reveal Cora, who looks them up and down. “What do you want?” she questions. 

Derek clears his throat and speaks. “We’re here to speak with Alpha Hale,” Stiles notices how the wording surprisingly catches Cora off guard. She says nothing for a moment before nodding and motioning for them to follow her. They step into the home and ascend the staircase, they find Talia in her office. The alpha werewolf raises a brow but says nothing. 

“Leave us,” Talia says to Cora who hesitates but follows the command nonetheless. Talia motions for them to si, taking a seat the beta werewolf and vampire keep their sigh trained on the alpha in front of them. 

Silence passes between them for a moment before Talia speaks. “I was not made aware that you had returned to my territory,” Talia says in monotone. “That is against one of our greatest rules. 

“Actually, he returned to my territory, allotted to me in our contract, therefore he didn't break any rules,” Stiles interjects with a smile. 

Talia glares at him before turning back to Derek. “State your business,” she says. 

“I've returned from New York and have come to ask for your permission to move through  _ your _ territory freely,” Derek answers, his voice not giving anything away about his emotions. 

Talia studies him for a moment before flashing her eyes at him. On instinct Derek’s flash back, they’re electric blue color causing Talia to gasp. 

“You have taken the life of an innocent.” she breathes. 

“Let me explain,” Derek tries. 

Stiles knows about the different eye colors of wolves, red being alpha, gold being beta, and blue signifying that the creature has taken the life of an innocent. He had noticed the change when he pinned Derek in the cabin but decided against mentioning it, as it didn't really affect him, along with the fact that Stiles had taken countless lives when he was first turned.

“There is nothing to explain,” Talia growls, bringing Stiles out of his thoughts. “You killed an innocent person, how can I allow you to move through my territory knowing that you are a killer, a murderer?” she grumbles. 

“Because it wasn't murder, I didn't want to do it,” Derek counters. 

“That is what all killers say before they kill again,” 

“ENOUGH OF THIS,” Stiles roars causing both wolves to turn to him. Focusing his gaze on Derek he takes a breath. 

“Explain how you unwillingly took a life,” Stiles says calmly before glancing to Talia, daring her to argue. 

“She was..she was my friend, Paige.” Derek begins. “We had History of Ancient Civilizations together,” he smiles. “We had been in the study hall one night when a rogue alpha broke through the window.” he pauses. “The Durman pack had been tracking it but anytime they caught up with it, the thing would run away before they could get a fight started.” he looks down at his hands and takes another deep breath. 

“It bit her, but left me alone...I don't know why but it barely looked at me,” he says. “When I went to punch it, it ran away,” he looks to Stiles. “She was rejecting the bite, it was killing her, slowly...painfully and I couldn't do anything to stop it.” Stiles can see tears start manifesting in Derek’s eyes at the memory. 

“You loved her, didn't you.” Stiles guesses. 

“I…” Derek pauses. “I don't know, we were close, but nothing had stemmed from it,” Stiles nods. 

“Anyway,” Derek says going back to his story. “I held her in my arms as she sobbed into my chest. I tried to calm her down and pull her pain but I just couldn't.” he takes another deep breath and wipes at his eyes. “She asked me to do it,” he admits. “She asked me to make it end, to stop the pain..to kill her,” he lets out a choked sob and sits forward, burying his face in his hands. 

Stiles leans forward and begins to rub circles on Derek’s back. He then looks up to Talia. 

“He sure looks like a heartless killer to me Alpha Hale,” Stiles snarks, causing the alpha wolf to growl slightly but frown at Derek who has gone quiet but still shakes from his sobs. 

“Be quiet Stiles and let me and my son talk.” 

Suddenly Derek stills, he slowly lifts his head to glare at Talia, his eyes turning into their radiant blue. “I am not your son, and you lost the privilege to consider otherwise when you turned your back on me,” 

Talia says nothing for a moment but then steels herself. “You may pass through my territory freely, but on the full moons you will remain on  _ his _ ,” she points to Stiles with a look of disgust, “territory, should you cross over into mine I will not be held responsible for any harm that comes to you,” Derek nods and stands to his feet. Stiles follows him. They leave the office and descend the stairs. Ignoring the other Hales who watch from various places.

Making their way back to the cabin Stiles leads Derek to his bedroom. 

“You have had an emotionally draining and day and need your rest,” he says as he pushes Derek lightly to sit on the bed. Kneeling down he slides the wolf’s boots off of him and sets them aside. As he rises to his feet Derek takes off his shirt.

“Stiles?” the wolf whispers. 

“Yes,” 

“Thank you for not judging me about my eyes, and thank you for being there with my mother.”

“You know my dark history, Derek, you mercy killing one person is nothing compared to my killing of thousands just because I was hungry, and as for dealing with your mother, well...I will always be by your side when it comes to dealing with her,” Derek nods with a smile and lays down. 

Stiles moves to the door only to be stopped again by the wolf calling his name. 

He turns to face Derek who is watching him with uncertainty. 

“Will you…” Derek pauses, “Will you stay in here for tonight?” 

Stiles feels a fluttering in his stomach and silently nods with a smile. He moves to lay above the covers next to the wolf who moves over the far side of the bed. 

They fall into a comfortable silence, neither one saying anything. A relaxing quiet fills the room until Derek’s soft snores fill it. Stiles turns to look down at the sleeping wolf. 

“I’ll stay forever for you,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this!! and for all your comments and love and support!!! I love seeing that you are all enjoying this story!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did let me know what you thought in the comments below! 
> 
> You can find me here on Tumblr: https://grimreaperlover11.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on this discord channel:
> 
> [sterek and co. ](https://discord.gg/kcgxmfR)
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	5. BHPD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns that Derek is interested in becoming a deputy. But when Derek joins the force, how will relations with his partner turn out.

Stiles wakes up to find the bed empty. Letting out a sigh he stands to his feet and leaves the room. He finds Derek in the kitchen cooking breakfast...wearing only a pair of sweatpants. 

"Oh your up," Derek says as Stiles sits at the table. 

"And you don't have a shirt...why don't you have a shirt?" 

Derek frowns. "I can go..put one on.. I didn't know it bothered you, I'm sorry" He sets the food onto a cool burner and moves to the hallway however Stiles is there in a blur of motion, a hand in his chest. 

Derek bites back a groan at how the vampire’s school skin feels against his own flesh. "I didn't say it bothered me, I just wanted to know why," Stiles says 

"I guess...I’m comfortable," Derek responds. The hand moves away and he manages not to whimper at the loss 

"Well that's good then," stiles says. "Now how about we go and eat that breakfast you made, then, I'll have to go hunt." Derek bites his lip as he watches stiles move past him

As they eat Derek collects his courage and sets his fork down. "You don't have to hunt" stiles freezes and looks at him. 

"What do you mean?" Stiles raises a brow.

"I mean... you don't have to hunt for animals, I did some reading while I was in New York, even met another vampire, like you she had control over her thirst..she just drank from blood bags given to her by her uncle who works at a clinic." He explains. 

"Are you suggesting I drink blood bags?" Derek takes a breath. 

"No," he says. "I'm saying you can drink from me"

Stiles stares at him for a moment before he lowers his gaze back to his food and returns to eating. “No,” he says simply.

“Stiles I wouldn't-” Derek begins only to be cut off by the vampire.

“I SAID NO!” he slams his fist into the table, causing a slight crack. Derek flinches back at the anger and the force. 

Taking a breath Stiles shakes his head. “Just...no,” 

“Why not Stiles, you said it yourself four years ago, my blood smells good to you,”

“That's why I can't do it Derek,” Stiles counters. “One drop of your blood could send me into a frenzy and I could kill you,” 

“I'm a werewolf Stiles, I think I can defend myself.” in the blink of an eye, he is no longer at the table, instead his back is pressed against the back wall while Stiles stands halfway across the room. The vampire shakes his head. “No Derek, you wouldn't be able to. Your blood would make me even stronger than I am now, you wouldn't stand a chance...I can't risk it,”   
  
Derek says nothing for a moment before he nods. “Ok, I’m sorry,” Stiles stands there for a moment before he rakes a hand over his face. “I need...I need to go hunt,” he vanishes in a blur. Derek slides down the wall and rests his elbow on his knees. A pang of guilt runs through him. He takes a moment, just sitting there and collecting his thoughts before he rises to his feet and collects the leftover food, piling it on one single plate he stores it in the fridge. He then moves to his bedroom and begins his workout routine. “I didn't even get to tell him,” he murmurs. 

\---

Stiles lets out a roar as he grabs a boulder and throws it. It slams into and uproots a tree. Why would Derek suggest that? How could he think for one moment that Stiles would willingly go back to drinking human blood let alone Derek’s? Not to mention how the werewolf smelled. Like pine and musk having spent the night in the cabin, it bathed in him the familiar scent that Stiles loved to smell on him. Shaking his head he darts off into the woods. He runs into a buck and tackles the animal to the ground. He drinks from the struggling deer until the only blood that hasn’t entered his throat has spilled onto his shirt. He runs off again and comes across a mountain lion. The animal roars and hisses at him as he circles his prey. In the blink of an eye, the animal is pinned against the floor of its den mewling as he bites into its flesh. 

Once he is finished he rolls back onto the cool stone flooring of the cave. He stares at the ceiling for a moment before he roars again and slams his fist down creating a deep indenture in the rock. Thoughts flood his mind, images of him drinking from Derek, and losing control until he has the wolf pinned as he drinks Derek’s life essence. The young man gasping and panting, begging him to stop but Stiles knows that he wouldn't...and that scares him. He waits another hour before he rises to his feet and takes off toward the cabin. 

When he arrives he hears a shower running. Moving into his own bedroom ensuite he strips out of his clothes and washes the blood from his body. 

Coming out ten minutes later he finds Derek reading a novel on the couch. Sitting at the other end he lets out a sigh. 

“I'm sorry for lashing out,” he says looking directly at the wolf. 

Derek is silent for a moment before he nods. “I'm sorry for suggesting you drink human blood.” 

“Why though? That is my one question.” 

“Because you told me that drinking animal blood isn’t the same as human blood,” Derek says. “And I figured that if I could help you...shouldn't I? When you have helped me so much?”

Stiles stares at the wolf for a moment and lets a smile spread across his lips. 

“Derek I haven’t helped you because I want repayment in you letting me drink from you, we have been over this,” Stiles says. “I helped you because I have been in your place before, out on your own, no one to look after you. Caelan was the one who helped me, and I want to be the one to help you.” Derek is silent and then he averts his gaze and nods. 

“I'm sorry,” he says again. 

“I understand and I am thankful that you would try to help me but I will remain to drink animal blood for as long as I can.” 

Silence passes between them before Derek breaks it.

“I have to be going later,” 

Stiles raises a brow. “Going where?” 

“I have to go to the sheriff’s department. I have an application to turn in.” 

“You looking to be a deputy?” Stiles asks. 

Derek nods. “Yeah, I went to the academy in New York, the local Alpha was friends with the commissioner who put in a word for me, now that I am back here, I want to do good here.” Stiles nods in understanding. “Would you like to come with me?” Stiles thinks for a moment before nodding. 

“Yeah sure,” 

  
  


\---

  
  


They sit outside the sheriff’s office for quite some time watching as phones ring and people move around like ants

Stiles focuses his mind on anything and everything that is not the numerous humans filled with blood that is surrounding him. 

Moments later the door opens and Sheriff Stilinski peeks his head out. “Derek Hale, You here to see me?” Derek nods and together he and Stiles rise to their feet and follow the man into his office. 

They take a seat in chairs while he sits at his desk. “So what can I do for you son?” the sheriff questions. 

Derek pulls out a folder that contains his application and letter of recommendation from the commissioner. Handing over the files Stilinski reads over them. He nods as he does before smiling and handing them back to Derek the human nods.

“Well you appear to have everything in order as far as I can see,” he says. Leaning back in his chair he smiles. “When are you able to start work?”

Derek answers immediately. “I can start whenever you want me to Sir,” 

Nodding Stilinski gestures to the bullpen outside his office, specifically to a young man who is hunched over doing paperwork. Even from the office, Stiles can hear the scratching of his pen against the paper. However, he can also smell the lingering scent of Laura Hale and the rest of the Hale pack. 

“That's Jordan Parrish, just came out of the academy a month ago. You start on Monday and will be partnered with him. You technically have seniority over him by a few months.” 

Derek nods. “Yes sir, I understand,” he smiles. “Thank you,” 

“It's my pleasure to welcome you onto the force, he holds out his hand which Derek accepts. As they shake hands the sheriff looks to Stiles who smiles. 

“And who might you be?” the human questions. 

“Oh, this is my roommate, Stiles,” Derek says. Rising to his fee the vampire accepts the sheriff’s hand when offered. 

“Pleasure to meet you,” he says. 

The human frowns when their hands touch. “You have really cold hands there,” he gives a slight chuckle. 

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Stiles says. 

“Oh, it's no problem at all.” Sheriff Stilinski smiles. 

He leads them out of the office and toward the desk of the young deputy who is to be Derek’s partner. 

“Parrish,” Stilinski begins. The young deputy raises his gaze from his paperwork and takes in the sight of Derek and Stiles. “Meet your new partner,” he gestures to Derek who gives a small smile to the other man. Holding out his hand Derek waits. 

Parrish jumps to his feet and eagerly accepts the offered hand. “Jordan, Jordan Parrish.” he introduces. 

“Derek, Derek Hale,” Stile notices a slight wave of shock that washes over the young man before it is gone in an instant. 

“It's...it's a pleasure to meet you,” Jordan says in a monotone. As they step away from each other Stiles notices the moment that Derek catches onto the underlying scent that clings to Jordan. 

“Well we must be going Sir,” Derek says as he turns to face the man

“Thank you for coming in and I look forward to seeing you on Monday.” Derek nods and then together he and Stiles leave the building.

“He smelled of Laura,” Derek says.

“Yeah, are you going to be ok?” Stiles questions as he starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot 

“I don't know, I hope that it won't cause problems but knowing my former family they will probably cause trouble.” Stiles nods. 

They pull into the drive of the cabin and climbs out of the vehicle. Entering the cabin Stiles immediately goes and starts on making dinner. He watches out of the corner of his eye as Derek toes off his shoes and moves into the living room. The wolf lays sprawls out on the couch with a huff and turns on the tv. 

Smiling to himself Stiles continues to prepare dinner, he decides on making spaghetti. 

Once the pasta is cooked Stiles plates some of the food and carries it to the lounging wolf. 

They eat in peace while watching television. Neither one saying anything to disturb the quiet. 

Later after they finish eating they both retire to their own bedrooms. 

\---

_ Monday Morning _

  
  


Derek wakes up to his alarm blaring. Letting out a groan he rises into a sitting position, he rakes a hand down his face. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he rises to his feet. Entering the bathroom he removes his gym shorts and boxers before getting into the shower stall. 

As the water cascades over his skin, he thinks about what is to come. He is going to have to work with a man who is obviously close to Laura. He feels a spark of anxiety.

Once he is finished in the shower he leaves the bathroom and reenters his bedroom to find his uniform laid out on his bed. ‘Stiles must have put it out for me,’ he thinks with a smile. He remembers when the uniform first came in the mail. 

Stiles had retrieved the box and brought it into the house with a large smile upon his face. He had handed the package over to Derek and congratulated the wolf again. 

With the smile still on his face, Derek begins pulling on the uniform pants. 

As he finishes dressing he moves to the mirror and looks at himself. He can't help but feel a sense of pride at the man he sees. He leaves his room and finds Stiles in the kitchen, placing pieces of toast onto a plate that he hands to Derek. 

“So what do you think?” Derek questions. 

Stiles studies him and for a moment the wolf thinks that he sees a glimmer in the vampire’s eyes. 

“I think...you look good, it fits you just right.” Derek opens his mouth to question Stiles on what he isn’t saying but decides against it. 

“Thank you,” Derek says before taking a bite of toast. 

“You are going to have to tell me how everything goes with working with Parrish,” Stiles says. 

“I will,” Derek assures him. “Looking at the clock he swears. “I have to go,” he says before rushing out the door. Stiles smiles and shakes his head. 

Opening the fridge door he moves to place the butter that Derek had used on his toast back inside only to find the bag of food that Stiles had packed for Derek’s lunch resting on a shelf. Frowning he curses. “Guess I will just have to take it to him for lunch,” he says

\---

Derek arrives at the police station and enters the building. He spots Jordan at his desk and approaches the man. The young deputy looks up and smiles at him for a moment before he shakes his head slightly and takes on a neutral facial expression. 

“So you ready for your first day?” Jordan questions in a monotone voice. 

Derek nods. “I am,” 

“Alright then, come on we are on the road,” together the two men leave the building and make their way towards an array of cruisers. Jordan moves to enter the driver’s seat of one and Derek climbs into the passenger’s side. After notifying dispatch of their departure Jordan drives out of the lot. 

They drive in silence, neither one saying anything to the other for a while until Jordan breaks the silence. 

“So what made you want to be a cop?”

Derek takes a moment to collect his thoughts. “When I was young, I was manipulated both, mentally and emotionally into doing things I didn't want to...people almost got hurt. I wanted to be the person who can help others who are in positions like I was.” Parrish says nothing for a moment and then he speaks

“I can understand that.” Derek expects him to continue on but the other deputy remains silent. 

\---

At around noon Derek feels a buzzing coming from his pocket. Pulling out his phone he glances at the caller ID. 

“Hey, you mind if I take this? It's Stiles, my roommate,”

“Nah sure go ahead,” Jordan says. 

Hitting the answer button Derek holds the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“ _ Hey Derek, I was just calling because you left your lunch here and so I was wondering where you are so I can drop it off.”  _

Derek looks at their GPS and gives the directions. 

“ _ Alright I’ll be there in a bit.”  _ the vampire then hangs up.

“What he want?” Jordan questions. 

“I forgot my lunch in my hurry to get to work, he's just gonna drop it off.” 

For a moment Jordan studies him before asking. 

“Are you sure he's only your roommate? And not like..your boyfriend?”

“What!?” Derek exclaims. 

“Hey, I'm not judging,” Parrish says, raising his hands in surrender. “I'm just saying, He made you lunch and you forgot it so he calls you to bring it to you, and when you first came in the other day, he with you.”

Derek ponders what Jordan is saying for a moment before shaking his head. As much as he would like it to be true he knows it's not. 

“Nah, he just is my best friend. He was there for me when the whole...manipulation thing went down.”

Jordan nods and is silent for a moment before letting out a sigh.

“Look, Derek,” he begins. “I recognized you by your last name, and I want you to know that I am currently engaged to your sister Laura,” 

“It doesn’t matter to me Jordan,” Derek says “I don't talk to my family anymore,”

“Because you were kicked out?”

“You know about that?”

“It was the first thing Laura told me when she told me about your family,” Jordan admits. He is quiet for a moment before he sighs again. “And to be completely honest I'm surprised that they even talk about you, with the whole-”

“Hey guys,” 

Both men turn to find Stiles standing outside Derek’s door. Rolling down his window the wolf smiles at the vampire who is glaring at Jordan. “What ya talking about?” 

“Just work things.” Jordan immediately says. 

Stiles nods unconvinced. He glances at Derek and holds up a brown paper bag. “Here’s your lunch,” he says. Derek smiles and accepts the offered bag. “Hey Jordan..can I talk to you for a second?” 

The deputy watches him for a moment before speaking.

“uh...I really shouldn't leave my post.” 

“Oh It won't be long..I just need to inform you of something,” Stiles puts on his best fake innocent smile.

“Alright, I guess,” Jordan says as he opens the driver door and follows Stile to a side alley. 

“What did you want to talk about?” the man questions. 

“Just the fact that if you ever tell Derek that he is the reason that his family doesn’t talk to him, I will end you..slowly, meticulously...painfully,” he says, taking on a dark tone of voice. “You don't know the full story and you don't know Derek’s side, so before you go and make assumptions based on something your fiance tells you...do what an  _ actual _ police officer would do and collect the  _ facts _ from both sides, not just one ok?” 

Jordan observes him for a moment before nodding.

“Good, now go back and get in your cruiser. Goodbye Jordan.” the deputy glances over his shoulder to see if Derek is watching this interaction, he finds Derek looking around the main street, seemingly not knowing about what is going on in the alley. Turning back he lets out a gasp to find Stiles gone. Looking around he raises a brow when he finds no trace of the other man. 

\---

Stiles reclines in his chair. ‘If they want to place this game, they really shouldn't have picked a four century-year-old vampire to play again.’ he thinks to himself

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love and support you have shown this story!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did let me know what you thought in the comments below! I love seeing your feedback and thoughts!
> 
> Thank you again!
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	6. Alpha?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles discuss Derek's first day at work and how Stiles plans to get back at the Hale pack for telling Parrish about kicking Derek out from the pack and lying about the reason. 
> 
> however, something new comes to light...that no one was expecting

Derek comes home from the station around five that day to find Stiles cooking dinner. 

“How was work?” Stiles asks, his back still to Derek.

“It was good,” he answers. “Thank you for dropping lunch off for me,” 

“It was no problem, though I and Parrish had a talk.”

“I heard, and thank you for sticking up for me,” Derek says as he sits down and unties his boots and pulls them off. 

“I will always stick up for you because I hate how your family has treated you and the fact that they have informed Parrish, someone not of your family, that you were kicked out of the house is a completely dishonorable thing for them to do,” he says 

Derek nods and pulls off his outer shirt, leaving him in just his uniform pants and his white t-shirt. 

“Well, it made my day to see Jordan come back with a pale face as if he had seen a ghost.”

Stiles laughs as he finishes stirring the spaghetti sauce.

“I'm going to go take a shower so I don't reek of a smelly dog,”

“Oh thank god,” Stiles teases. “It was starting to clog my senses,”

“Fuck you,” Derek chuckles before walking down the hallway. 

Stile shakes his head fondly as he grabs the colander and pours the noodles into it, allowing the water to drain out the bottom. As he distributes the food into two separate bowls he begins thinking about how Parrish suggested to Derek that he and Stiles may be dating. Deep down Stiles knows that he wouldn't mind calling Derek his but at the same time, he knows that it could cause a rift between them. 

He takes a breath and finishes setting the table of food. 

\---

As Derek comes out of the shower he is dressed in sweatpants a red sweater with thumbholes, and Stiles has never in his four centuries existence has never seen anything more adorable. 

“Dinner looks and smells good,” he grins as he takes his seat and begins to eat. 

“Thank you,” Stiles smiles. 

“So what do you think of the Sheriff?” Derek asks. 

For a moment Stiles says nothing and then he lets out a sigh. “I know him.” 

Derek freezes, his fork halfway to his mouth. “H..how?”

“He's my cousin. When he became sheriff I did some background on him as I do whenever a new authority figure takes office, so I know who I am dealing with,” he pauses. “When he took office I did some digging and found out that he was the son of one of my cousins,”

“So that is why you were silent around him,” Derek surmises

“That and I didn't want to say anything that could be taken wrongly in front of your boss,”

Derek smiles and nods. 

They finish out dinner speaking about how Derek’s day had gone.

After they finish Derek and him sit in the living room. Stiles reading his novel and Derek cleaning and shining his boots. He suddenly stops however and looks to Stiles.

“What are you going to do about my family telling Parrish that they kicked me out?” 

“Bold of you to assume that I plan on doing something,” Stiles smiles, but Derek only raises a brow. “Ok so I plan on doing something, but it's nothing big,” Stiles admits. “I was only going to pay them a visit when Parrish is over with your sister and then make dogs jokes, to you know...agitate them and see if they can keep control around him.”

“You are going to potentially expose them for what they are,” Derek asks incredulously

“Say they do shift and are exposed,” Stiles answers. “They are going to have to explain to him what pack is and how important it is to your kind.” Stiles points out while closing his novel. “Now picture Jordan finding how important pack is yet the alpha kicked her own son out of the family because he was manipulated and taken advantage of by a huntress.”

  
“And who is going to fill him in on all that?”

  
“I will if I have to,” Stiles answers. 

“Some times Stiles, I forget how fearless you are,”

“Do you really think little ol’ me is afraid of some wolves with ego problems?” Stiles snarks causing Derek to laugh. 

“No Stiles, I don't think you are.” 

“Good, as long as we are on the same page,” he says before turning back to his book. 

Once Derek is finished with his boots he stands up and stretches. “Ima head to bed, have to be up early tomorrow, goodnight,” he says before moving down the hallway to his room. 

“Goodnight,” Stiles responds. 

\---

Stiles waits a few days for Derek to tell him that Parrish is off work and has plans with Laura at the Hale house. Taking this as his chance he darts through the woods and stops at the property line of the Hale’s home. 

Approaching the door with a smile he knocks. Moments later Talia opens it.

“What do you want?” she questions. 

“I've come to renegotiate our treaty,” 

The wolf studies him for a moment. 

“We are entertaining a guest, surely this can wait.” 

“I apologize alpha Hale, I had no idea you had company,” he says while putting on the fakest look of innocence he can muster. “Though I must admit that I won't be able to negotiate for quite some time and it is quite urgent.

Again Talia studies him before sighing and letting him enter. As they pass the living room Parrish notices him. 

“Oh, hey Stiles,” the deputy smiles. The vampire notices how Laura glares at him. “What are you doing here?” 

“Discussing business with Alpha- I mean Talia,” the young man raises a brow at the slip but already the plan is working. The Hales around him freeze and glance between the deputy, the vampire, and their alpha who looks angry beyond measure. 

“Come along Stiles,” Talia hisses. “We have business to discuss.”

“Oh put the claws away Talia, it's not that phase of the moon just yet,” he smirks before striding past her and climbing the steps. He can hear the subvocal growls coming from the wolves but knows that should they make the first move to attack him...it will end quickly, with him drenched in the blood of wolves. 

As he enters the office Talia is right behind him. 

“Have you completely lost your mind?” she growls 

“Oh come on Alpha Hale, it's not like he is going to put the pieces of this puzzle together, I barely gave him any clues.” Stiles counters. “And besides, he is going to have to learn the truth at some point, might as well ease him into it.” 

“What did you  _ really _ come here for Stiles,” 

“I have a problem with you and your family telling lies about Derek, saying  _ anything _ about Derek really,” he amends. “Parrish is his work partner and you telling him that could build distrust, which could lead to death.”   


  
“I have no care for what happens to my son,” Talia growls. “He betrayed his family and his pack, and death would be justice.” 

  
“Justice for what? None of you were killed.” Stiles points out, “Because  _ I  _ helped  _ you _ ,” he says. “So like it or not, you owe me a favor, and I am collecting.”

“I consider that debt paid when I let Derek through my territory,”    
  
“Whether you allow him in your territory doesn’t affect me at all, it affects him. So again I say, you owe me.”

The wolf lets out a sigh and waves her hand in a frantic gesture. “Fine, what do you want.”

“You and your pack will stop telling anyone about what happened between him and your pack, and I mean  _ anything _ , don't even say his name.” he pauses “and if I so much as hear a whisper of his name in a negative context,” he lets his fangs drop. “I’ll forget about my little diet from human blood.” again he pauses. “So do we have an agreement?”

Talia glares at him before nodding. “We have an agreement, I agree to your request on my alpha status.” 

“Good, now have a shit day,” he says before leaving the room. He pauses at the door.” 

“Hey Jordan,”

“Yeah?” the deputy calls from the living room. The vampire turns to face him. He sends a smile to Laura before saying “don't you think that Laura would be a good K9 unit?”

“I...uh…” the man stammers. “I guess...the dogs would like her personality, I bet she’d be a good handler,” 

“That's not quite what I had in mind, but thanks.” he leaves with the image of a seething laura and Peter Hale in his mind. He smiles before taking off into the woods. 

\---

When he comes home he finds Derek working out, his shirt has been removed and tossed to the side. The vampire watches as the wolf’s muscles ripple and tense with strain before settling. He has started to slightly sweat but Stiles can't find himself to care, he could get lost in watching the wolf workout. 

“How did it go?” Derek questions, pulling Stiles from his thoughts. 

“It was fun, made the dog jokes, directed them to Parrish and Laura, and I made an agreement with Talia,” he informs, as he sits on the couch.

“What was the agreement?”

  
  
“That they would stop saying anything about you,”

“And how did you manage that?” Derek questions as he begins doing pull up on the threshold of the kitchen entryway. 

“She owed me a favor and I cashed it in.” 

“So they won't be talking about me to anyone else?”

  
  
“If she can hold up her end of the deal,” Stiles confirms with a nod. 

For a moment Derek says nothing but then he drops and turns to face the vampire. In the blink of an eye, his large arms are wrapped around Stiles’ waist. 

“Thank you,” he breathes. 

“Your welcome,” Stiles responds. “But Derek,” 

“Yeah?” 

“Your sweaty, and stink.” 

Immediately the wolf is off him and backing away with a blush. 

“I'm sorry, I just...wanted to thank you,”   
  
“Derek, I know werewolves are tactile creatures,” Stiles says as he rises to his feet and reaches out to gently squeeze the back of Derek’s neck. Though it doesn’t come with the effect he planned. Instead of relaxing Derek and putting him at ease, he falls to his knees and rests his head against Stiles’ leg.

“What are you doing?” Stiles questions. 

“I...I don't know, my wof...he is...confused,”   
  
“About what?” 

“I don't know,” Derek answers. “He says...he thinks...you’re our alpha,” Derek finishes as he bares his neck to the vampire.

Stiles stares at him in shock before whispering

“Oh boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love and support you have shown this fic!!!! if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below as I absolutely love seeing your feedback!!
> 
> thank you again!! and Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	7. Feed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek talk about Derek's wolf seeing him as his alpha.
> 
> A situation ends with Stiles giving into his old instincts.
> 
> And a newcomer sets both the werewolf and the vampire on edge

“So your wolf thinks that I am your alpha?” Stiles inquires as he and Derek sit in the living room. 

“Uh..yeah,” 

“What does he want to do?” Stiles questions as he sees a flash of shock and surprise streak across Derek's face. 

“He wants...to bear his neck to you,”

“Do  _ you _ want to bear your neck to me?”

“I...dodon’t know,” Derek admits. “You've been my friend all my life, but you have also shown that you care for me,” 

“Yeah?” Stiles prompts. 

“Part of me is telling me to do it, but the other part is still hesitant.” 

“Look, Derek, vampires don't have the same instincts that wolves have but I promise you that just because you submit to me and your wolf sees me as his alpha, I won't judge you.”

  
  


“I know that,” Derek nods. “It just...nevermind.” at first Stiles wants to call him out and have him speak his mind but he thinks against it when he sees the look of concern on the wolf’s face

\---

That night Derek goes to bed but finds that he can't sleep, his mind is clouded with the thoughts of his wolf submitting to Stiles, how he had fell to his knees, and rubbed himself against the vampire’s leg. It was so embarrassing yet it also made him...excited. Letting out a sigh he internally admits that he has had a crush on the vampire however he has just been so nervous and afraid to say anything that could result in the vampire becoming uncomfortable with him. 

He wakes up the next morning and begins dressing for work. 

As he finishes pulling on his gun belt. He leaves his bedroom and finds Stiles in his own room. 

Leaning in he gives a soft knock on the doorframe. The vampire looked up at him from the bed 

“You ok?” he asks. 

“Oh, yeah I'm fine,” the vampire responds. 

“Stiles...you may not have a heartbeat but I can tell you’re lying.” 

“I was just...thinking about your wolf,” 

Derek swallows deeply. ‘This is it’ he thinks’

“I was thinking that if both you and your wolf consider me your alpha, then I am ok with it.”

“You..you are?” 

“Of course Derek, if it helps keep you anchored than I am honored that you would think of me as your alpha.”

Derek stares at him for a moment before nodding with a smile. 

“Thank you, Alpha,” the wolf says. 

“Your welcome,” Stiles smiles as he reaches around and gently grips the back of Derek’s neck earning a hum from the mortal. 

After a moment hehe releases Derek’s neck and allows him to rise to his feet. 

“I need to get to work,” Derek says. 

“Ok, have a good day,” he says.

He watches as the werewolf leaves the room and then a moment later the house. 

\---

Stiles sits on the couch reading his novel when he feels it. A tensing sensation in his chest. It's as if there is a voice in his head alerting him about something. 

Immediately he is out of the house and running into town, he allows his senses to guide him. He runs until he stops beside a building and watches as Derek and Parrish approach a man who is clearly unstable, the man sprouts nonsense about how he has to cleanse others of their sins. Just Parrish is about to grab him, the man lashes out and catches the deputy in the chin. Stiles watches as Jordan falls to the ground as the man bolts. In an instant, he is following the man. He trails the suspect back behind another building. He can sense Derek trailing him. 

The man turns to the two of them and begins muttering to himself. 

“Sir, you need to come with me,” Derek says as he takes a step forward. 

Suddenly the man reaches behind his back and pulls out a gun, he fires it at Derek. Stiles watches in shock as the bullet lodges itself in Derek’s neck. The wolf lets out a gasp as he falls back, grasping his neck. 

Stiles turns to the man and with a roar he lunges forward, he squeezes the man’s wrist to the point where he can hear the bones snapping. 

He can hear Derek gurgling on his blood behind him. Despite knowing that Derek won't die he doesn’t care, he feels the blood moving through the man’s veins. He tries to reel back in his hunger and rage but in the end, it proves to be too much, letting out a roar he buries his fangs into the man’s neck and begins to drink. Despite having not tasted blood in a century, it is oddly familiar against his tongue. He allows the blood to flow freely into his mouth. 

Suddenly though he feels an arm pulling him back. He spins to find Derek staring at him in shock. Before they can say anything they hear Jordan approaching. “You need to go,” the wolf says. 

Stiles can only nod before taking off back towards the cabin. He crashes through the door and falls to his knees in the hallway. 

“What did I just do?” he mutters to himself. 

\---

Derek comes home two hours later.

Stiles can hear him as he slams open the door, the force rattling the house. 

“Stiles?” he calls out. 

“My room,” the vampire responds. 

Derek moves down the hall and finds him slumped in the corner of the room. 

“Oh Stiles,” the wolf says. 

“Did I?” he pauses. 

“No you didn't, he's still alive,”

For a moment the vampire says nothing. 

“Only because you pulled me off of him,” 

Derek sits silently for a moment and then. “What set you off?

“He shot you, and I just...couldn’t see past the blood on your neck to not go after him.” he pauses. “I don't even remember biting him,”

Derek nods and then sighs. 

“He's in the hospital, but he’ll live.” Stiles nods. He suddenly feels the wolf pull him in for a hug. “It's going to be ok Stiles,”

“How can you say that? I gave in.”   
  
“We all give in sometime Stiles, this just happened to be that time for you,” Derek assures him.

“I went a century without drinking blood, and now I am back where I started,”

Derek frowns at him. “I told you, Stiles, if you need to drink, you can drink from me,”

“It's not that I need to Derek, it's that now with the taste of blood in my mouth, _human_ _blood_...it's going to be harder for me to turn it down. 

Derek continues to frown. “Stiles apparently I haven’t made this completely clear, you need blood to survive, and I am willing to give mine if it would help you, you are my alpha and...it's my duty to help you,”

For a moment Stiles says nothing. After a moment he nods. “Alright, I'm overly excited happy about it but..thank you, Derek,” the werewolf can only smile and nod. 

They sit in silence for a moment before Stiles opens his mouth. 

“What happened after I..ran?”

“Parrish caught up with me, luckily by then the bullet wound had healed and I cleaned the blood from mine and the perps necks. We took him to the hospital and that's the last I know about him. The sheriff sent both me and Parrish home though,” Stiles nods. 

Derek notices the small tremor running through Stiles’ body, the way his eyes constantly dilate and then contract. How he is swallowing. “You need it again don't you?”

Stiles nods. “It's like a drug, once you taste it, the hunger builds. Luckily I can control the hunger for the most part but..”

“Restarting the addiction puts you off,” Derek guesses. When Stiles nods. Derek slowly holds out his wrist. “Here,” he murmurs. 

Stiles gives him one last look, a mix of thankfulness but also fear. Slowly he reaches out and brings Derek’s wrist to his mouth. He allows his fangs to drop and sinks them below the warm flesh of the wolf. 

Derek lets out a moan as he feels the puncture of the bite. The sensation of pain quickly fading into weightlessness. He watches as Stiles’ Adam’s apple bobs as he drinks from Derek’s wrist. Slowly though the feeling of weightlessness builds and he can feel himself feeling weak. 

“St...Stiles,” he gasps. “Stiles...yo..you ha’e to s’op,” he begins slurring as the room begins to spin in his vision. 

He lets out a sigh as the feeling of Stiles’ fangs in his arm left him. 

“I'm..I'm sorry,” Stiles rambles as he scrambles away from the wolf. “I didn't..I knew this would happen, I'm..I have to leave,” he rises to his feet and starts to move to the door but as he does Derek manages to grab onto his ankle. 

“Sti..Stiles...stay,” he mutters. 

Stiles hesitates for a moment before nodding and helping Derek to the bed. As he lays the werewolf on the mattress he can't help but avoid Derek’s gaze.

“Stiles I'm not mad,” Derek says after he takes a few breaths. 

“I could have killed you, Derek,” Stiles hisses. 

“But you didn't,” the wolf counters. 

  
Stiles just stares at Derek and shakes his head. As he goes to leave Derek reaches out and takes his hand. “Please, Stiles...can you just,” he pauses and looks down. “Can you lay down and just...stay with me,” 

Stiles stares down at the werewolf and slowly nods. He lets out a breath as he watches Derek sit up and remove his shirt before laying back down. 

Stiles felt a thrum of warmth in his body and nodded. Slowly he slides into bed next to the werewolf. He feels Derek pull the covers above them. 

\---

The sensation of being watched is what wakes him up. Slowly Stiles opens his eyes and looks around the room. At first he doesn’t notice it and then he does. A figure in the corner. 

In the blink of an eye, he and the figure are fighting. He manages to grab his opponent and throw them out of the room. The crash wakes Derek up. He jumps to his feet and looks at the door in time to see Stiles and a shadowy figure move towards the stairway, a moment later there is the sound of crashing. Rushing to the door he feels his shift take over and he rushes to aid the vampire. 

However, as he gets to the bottom of the stairs he finds Stiles holding a man up against the wall next to the door. 

Before any of them can speak the unknown figure speaks. 

“Is this really how you greet your creator Stiles?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you All so much for reading this chapter, if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below as I love seeing your thoughts and feedback!!!
> 
> Thank you all for your love and support! It means a great deal to me to see that so many people are enjoying this story!
> 
> Thank you again and happy reading
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	8. Fragile Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek doesn't take to warmly to Caelan but when he is given some hurtful information he also starts to doubt his relationship with Stiles.

Stiles stares back at the smiling face of Caelan. For a moment he says nothing, all he can do is stare at the vampire who sired him. 

Taking a step back he stands between the older vampire and Derek. 

“Stiles? Who is this?” Derek questions as he looks between the other two men.

“This...is…”

“Caelan Turner,” the older vampire says with a smile as he extends his hand out to Derek who keeps his eyes on Stiles.

Caelan notices this and smiles. “Oh come now Stiles, you look like you’ve seen a ghost,” 

“You...you are alive?” Stiles breathes. 

“Of course I’m alive, did you honestly think I would be that easy to kill?” Caelan smiles. 

Stiles can only shake his head jerkily. 

“Well good, I would hope that you would have more faith in me.” 

“Im,,im sorry,” Stiles stammers. 

Caelan studies his creation for a moment before raising a brow. “Stiles? What’s wrong?”

“I..I never thought I would see you again?” Stiles admits. 

The wording catches Derek off guard and for a moment he feels a pang of jealousy in his heart at the way that Stiles looks at this other vampire, someone of his own species, someone who wouldn’t grow old and die.

The wolf watches as the two vampires embrace each other, clearing his throat he turns to Stiles. “I’m happy for the reunion but I am going to be at work in a few hours so I’m gonna go get ready,” Stiles levels a look of confusion at the wolf but nods.

The two vampires watch as the werewolf leaves the room. 

Together they venture out into the woods. They find a nice place to sit and chat, away from the cabin. “So,” Caelan begins. “Who is the wolf you are living with?”   
  


“Derek Hale,”

“Of the Hale Pack?” Caelan raises a brow in surprise.

“Formerly, he is no longer part of that pack.” 

“How did that happen?” Caelan questions. 

“It’s not my story to tell Cae,” Stiles shakes his head. 

“Yet somehow he ended up with you,”

“Yes, he did,” Stiles answers. Silence spreads between them before Caelan breaks it.

“So are you..ya know...hooking up with him?”

“No I am not,” Stiles shakes his head again. 

“But you want to,” the older vampire guesses. 

“I...I don’t know, part of me does because I feel so close to him, like with him, I could do anything. But at the same time, he has his own baggage...the last thing he needs is me adding my cargo freighter to it.” the other vampire laughs lightly at this. 

“Stiles I can tell you like him, sense it even...you may be immortal but opportunity does not last forever with us, you have to go for it.” 

Stiles says nothing for a moment and then nods. “Yeah, your right,”

Despite their enhanced senses, neither vampire are aware of the figure behind them who slinks through the shadows on their way to the Hale house.

\---

Upon their return to the cabin, they find Derek sitting at the kitchen table pulling on his boots. “I’ll be leaving in a few minutes,” he says without looking up at the vampires. Stiles glances to Caelan who frowns. 

“Derek?” the younger vampire prompts only for the werewolf to continue with his boots. 

“I would love to talk Stiles but I have to get going, seriously.” 

For a moment Stiles says nothing and then he gives a meek nod. “right, um...have a good day,” he says to which Derek doesn’t respond, instead he just moves past the two immortal beings and leaves the cabin. 

“I’m going to rip him apart,” Caelan hisses as he turns to the door only to be grabbed by Stiles who shakes his head. 

“Its fine Caelan,”

“How is this possibly fine? he’s ignoring you and being short with you,”

“He just...got caught off guard with your arrival, and to be honest I did too,” Stiles admits.

“I showed up by surprise because I don’t exactly have your phone number,” Caelan defended to which Stiles had to nod in understanding. 

“I know its just...I..missed you, you were like a father to me,” Stiles whispers. 

“I’m sorry for leaving you Stiles, but we needed to separate so we could escape the humans.” Caelan explains. 

Stiles only nods. 

Caelan lets out a sigh. “I need to feed,”

“Animals,” Stiles cuts in.

“Excuse me,” 

“Feed from animals,” Stiles explains. He receives a look of confusion from his creator but the older vampire eventually nods. In the blink of an eye, he is gone from the cabin. 

\---

Derek walks into the precinct and finds his desk, he ignores the look of confusion he earns from Jordan, apparently, his anger was readable upon his face but at the moment he didn't care. For once he was glad that he and Parrish were only on desk duty, though they said nothing to each other. 

Around noon Derek was just finishing up half of his stack of paperwork. He froze though when his senses picked up a scent that sent a cold feeling into his gut. Looking to the door he finds Laura standing there watching him. He holds her gaze, unmoving, without blinking an eye. A moment passes before she moves from the main entryway and passes Jordan’s desk, the deputy raising a brow as she comes to stop before his own. 

“What do you want?” he asks. 

“We should talk,” she says and then moves away, not letting him argue. Looking to Jordan Derek furrows his brows as his partner shrugs. 

Standing to his feet he follows after the other werewolf. They go outside and behind the building. 

“What are you doing here Laura?” he questions. 

“Letting you in some interesting information I found out last night,” 

Rolling his eyes Derek levels a bored look to his sister and she continues. 

“I was in the woods last night when I caught the scent of someone unknown, so I trailed them and found them sitting with Stiles on a tree stump.”

“I know about Caelan,” Derek explains, “he is the vampire who turned Stiles centuries ago, he came in last night.”

“Did you also know about Stiles telling him about your, as he put it, ‘baggage’?” Immediately Derek froze and looked back at his sister. 

“He wouldn’t do that, your lying.”

“Listen to my heart, does it sound like I’m lying?” she questions. “He told Caelan about your baggage. We both know you like him, Derek, that he is your mate. But he doesn’t know if he likes you,” Derek listens to Laura’s heartbeat and feels his throat go dry when he hears the steadiness of it.

“Why are you telling me this?’ he whispers

“Despite your fuck up, I rather not see my brother have his heartbroken by some crusty vampire,” she says before turning “tell Jordan I’ll see him tonight,” she adds before walking away. 

Derek lingers for a moment before pushing his emotions down deep and reentering the precinct. He passes on the message to Jordan, who nods, before going back to his paperwork. 

\---

Stiles is just finishing making dinner for Derek when the wolf enters the cabin. Both vampires look to him and frown when they see his glare. He looks to Caelan and points to the door. “You, out, I need to talk with Stiles.” Caelan looks to the younger vampire who nods. Caelan leaves the cabin in the blink of an eye. 

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asks as he sets the food onto a plate. 

“What’s wrong?” Derek scoffs. “What’s wrong is that the minute Caelan shows up you immediately are drawn to him like a moth to a flame,” Derek growls. “What’s wrong is that you went and told him all about my ‘baggage’ as you supposedly called it.” Derek fumes. “How could you do that to me? How could you just go and spill my secrets like that? How can you just stand there and ask me what’s wrong knowing full well what you did,” 

Stiles stares back at the seething wolf with wide eyes. He swallows deeply before shaking his head. “Derek I didn’t tell him anything about you, I swear,” Stiles insists. “I wouldn’t betray your trust like that,” 

Derek says nothing for a moment. “I want to believe you Stiles, but I...I can’t even hear your heartbeat.” 

“He told me nothing Derek,” both Stiles and Derek turn to find Caelan in the doorway. 

“I told you to leave,” Derek roars, his eyes turning their electric blue. This earns a scoff from the older vampire. 

“Well come on then, puppy, make a move,” Caelan taunts. 

“Both of you stop it!” Stiles pleads as he makes his way to step between them, though before he can get in place Derek roars and lunges for the vampire. Stiles watches as Caelan catches Derek by the throat and throws him out the door. “No!” Stiles cries out. He follows after Caelan who grabs Derek by the ankle and tosses him like a ragdoll. The wolf crashes through trees, breaking them as if they are toothpicks. Stiles watches with bated breath as Derek slowly rises to his feet. “Please, both of you stop this,” Stiles begs. Derek looks at him with a hurt expression in his eyes. 

“Derek I didn't tell anyone about your history,” 

“Laura saw you,” the wolf hisses. 

Stiles takes a step back as if he had been struck. Derek talked to Laura? More importantly, Laura had been in his territory? “Derek, how could you believe her over me?” Stiles whimpers. 

“Because I can hear her heart,” Derek says simply. 

Slowly Stiles approaches the wolf and hesitantly places his hands on Derek’s face causing the wolf to look into his eyes. “I didn't tell him anything.” Derek studies him for a moment and then steps back. 

“You don’t know what it’s like with him being here,” Derek suddenly says catching Stiles off guard. “Watching you with him...it hurts,” Stiles is aware of Caelan watching them, can feel his sire’s eyes on his back. 

“Derek there is nothing between me and Caelan if that is what you are implying.”

“She said you don’t know how you feel about me,” 

Stiles sighs. “That’s partially true,” he pauses. “I  _ didn't _ know how I felt about you...but now I do, Caelan helped me figure it out,” 

Derek raises a brow and glances between Stiles and Caelan. 

“He helped me realize that I love you,” 

For a moment Derek says nothing. His heart quickens in excitement just before he sees Stiles glance over his shoulder to Caelan, that feeling dying quickly.

“I need to go,” he mutters. 

“Wait..what?” Stiles stammers as Derek pulls from his grip and walks away. 

He ignores Sitles’ shouting pleas for him to come back, the sound of the vampire sobbing for Derek not leave him. 

In the back of his mind, Derek wants to believe Stiles, but the obvious dependency that the vampire has on Caelan makes it hard.

Getting into his car he pulls out of the driveway and drives away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love and support you have shown this story thus far!!! it means the world to me to know that so many people are loving to read my creation!!
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below as I love seeing your perception!
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	9. Forgive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caelan has a talk with Derek and the two settle things 
> 
> Derek apologizes to Stiles but will the vampire accept?

He doesn’t remember how he ended up in San Fransico but he can't find it in himself to care, All Derek Hale knows right now is that he has been abandoned by everyone he has ever loved.

Sitting on the edge of a cliff overlooking crashing waves below he tries to get Stiles’ cries out of his mind but just can't manage to, it as if they have taken root inside his memory and those roots have spread to every single area of his brain. 

A rustle of leaves behind pulls him out of his thoughts but he doesn’t move to try to see what it is. 

The wind blows against his back and over his shoulders, bringing with it a scent that makes him tense immediately. 

The vampire sits down next to him with a sigh but trains his gaze on the horizon as the sun sets. 

“How did you find me?” Derek questions. 

His company says nothing, instead he continues to watch the sun. A moment passes and finally, he receives his answer. 

“You are not that hard of a wolf to track, especially when you leave a scent trail of anger so strong that it could be bottled and weaponized.” Caelan chuckles. 

Derek processes this for a second before turning to face the vampire. “ _ Why _ did you come after me,” 

“Because you’re an idiot,” the immortal says simply. 

“Is this your attempt to make me feel something?”

“No, I just wanted to point out the obvious.” Caelan smirks. 

The vampire lets out a sigh and rakes a hand over his face. 

“Look Derek, I understand where you are coming from, a wolf’s instinct is to listen to heartbeats to tell lies from the truth because, so when they can't hear a heartbeat they become defensive.” 

Derek had to admit the vampire was pretty accurate with his explanation and it surprised him that he knew so much about wolves. 

“But can you honestly tell me that Stiles has ever lied to you before?”

Derek sucks in a breath as the question hits him.

“No, he hasn’t,” Derek answers after a moment, 

“I don't know what happened with you and this laura girl, but from how Stiles made it seem, she’s not exactly on the best friends list with either of you right?” 

Derek nods silently. 

“Then picture how it makes Stiles feel that  _ you _ , the man he loves..and trust me, he loves you...trusted this woman over him,” 

Derek does and it makes him hate himself even more. Letting out a sigh he looks down into his hands. 

“She’s my sister,” he says quietly. He takes a moment to collect his thoughts before he explains. 

“I grew up knowing Stiles since I was a small kid, he found me when I was lost in the woods and brought me home, from then on we were best of friends.” Calean remains silent as he explains.

“One day this woman approached me and started talking to me, I thought I was the cool kid because here I was this sixteen-year-old kid and this older woman wanted to talk to me, eventually things got serious between us and we...you know..” he waves his hand dismissively. “Anyway, turns out she was Kate Argent, and she only got close to me so she could try to kill my family...Stiles saved them because he had put it together that she was a hunter when he saw and smelt wolfsbane on her.”

He takes a breath to steady himself and wrings his hands.

“My mother found out what had happened between us and said that I betrayed my pack and my family...so she kicked me out..of both, Stiles was furious and had some choice words for her...he took me in and let me live with him, the thing is though is that my wolf...perceives him as our alpha, there is just something  _ special _ about him that attracts me to him that I can't put my finger on.” he pauses again. “But I guess I ruined that too.” he finishes. 

Calean remains quiet for a moment before sighing and turning to look back at the horizon. 

“When I first met Stiles, I was originally going to feed from him,” Caelan begins. “But when I caught his scent I was practically drowned in the sadness and heartbreak from him. So I waited and watched, eventually he came into the town that I had been staying in at the time. I approached him while he sat in the streets like some beggar and asked him why was upset..when he told me about his parents I no longer saw him as just any human. I saw him as a son, here was this young man who had suffered a loss no one at his age should suffer and lost his will to live, I offered him ‘the bite’ as you wolves call, so he could live on, with me, and never be alone again.” Caelan falters for a moment. 

“When we separated it crushed me, I had searched for him for centuries but could never find him...I thought him dead, two years ago I caught wind from a wendigo about a vampire who lived in the Beacon Hills woods who drank from animals and I just knew it was him.” 

the vampire smiles to himself for a moment before continuing. 

“It took me two years, to gather the courage to talk to him because I was  _ afraid _ that he would be angry with me...angry that I never approached him to let him know I was ok and still alive.” 

He turns to look at Derek. 

“Don't let the fear keep you from him, Derek, Stiles took you in not only because he sees his past self in you, but also because he cares deeply for you...don't let his feeling be unfruitful...he doesn’t deserve that.” 

Derek nods and takes a breath. “He probably hates me,”

The vampire nods. “I wouldn’t blame him, but he will hate you even more if you don't go back to him and settle this.” 

“I'm going to have to do a lot of groveling aren’t I?” 

“Oooh you betcha,” Caelan smiles.

\---

Stiles hates that he has now been walked out on both Derek  _ and _ Caelan, his sire saying that he needed air before rushing off into the evening. 

As he sits on his mattress he is pulled from his thoughts by a knocking on the door. Part of him wants to ignore it, though before he can make his mind there is another set of two knocks. Letting out a sigh he rises to his feet and rushes to the door. Upon opening it he finds himself face to face with Derek, the wolf wearing a sheepish expression. 

Stiles stares at him for a second, half of him wanting to bring the wolf into his arms and assure him that it's ok and that he forgives Derek, while the other half reminds him that Derek believed Laura over him on the mere fact that he can’t hear a heartbeat from Stiles. 

Derek takes this moment of silence to frown. “I'm sorry,” 

It's those words that make up Stiles’ mind, though not in the way Derek was probably hoping for. The backhand to his jaw has him stumbling backward in a daze. 

“Your sorry?” Stiles hisses.

He grabs Derek by his hair and brings his nose down into the vampire’s knee before moving his hand lower to the back of the wolf’s neck and tossing him into the woods, however before Derek can crash land on the forest floor, his throat is caught by Stiles, who had ran to meet him. The vampire slams him into the ground. 

“You turned your back on me!” Stiles roars. He rights himself and stands up. 

“Get up, I'm not done beating the shit out of you,” 

“Stiles...please,” Derek wheezes. “I'm so-”

He is met with a knee to his solar plexus that forces him to double overhand struggle to breathe 

“Don't. Fucking. Say. it.” Stiles growls

He again grabs onto Derek’s hair and kicks the wolf’s legs out from underneath him. He drags the gasping and panting werewolf for a moment before hurling him into a rock wall. The impact breaks multiple bones in Derek’s body and he lets out a whimper from the pain. He is unable to move as Stiles approaches him. 

“When are you going to learn that I would give up anything for you Derek?” Stiles questions with a glare. “I am getting sick and tired of you flipping back and forth on whether you trust me or not, so here’s what’s going to happen,” 

He crouches down next to the wolf who has just regained feeling in his legs. 

“You are going to leave my territory, and never return,” 

“Stiles,” 

The vampire turns to find Caelan leaning up against a tree wearing a frown on his face. 

“He  _ did  _ come to apologize,”

“I don't care Caelan, he has apologized when he was sixteen and implied that I was a monster, and I forgave him. He apologized when he made me lose control because he wouldn't listen to me on a full moon and I forgave him, he apologized when he offered me to drink his blood and I forgave him..I can only forgive so many times.” Stiles insists.

He watches as his sire shakes his head and in the blink of an eye is in front of him. “Then kill him and be done with it,” 

Stiles has to admit he wasn’t expecting that.

“Go ahead,” Caelan says as he moves to grab the back of Derek's head and pulls back to expose Derek’s throat. “Kill him and let go of your burden,” 

“Stiles..please,” Derek pants.

The blow to his throat from Caelan has him choking and coughing. 

“Quiet mutt,” Caelan hisses

“Don't call him that,” Stiles growls. 

“Why not, you said it yourself, your sick of forgiving, getting rid of him gets rid of that problem, so  _ kill  _ him, I bet his blood tastes delicious,”

“Stiles...I love you,” Derek says.

Caelan lifts his hand to strike again but his wrist is caught by the younger vampire on the downswing. 

Derek watches as Stiles throws his sire away. “Don't touch him,” Stiles hisses. 

Stiles then turns and crouches next to the wolf and lets out a sob. “I'm so sorry,” Stiles cries as he leans over Derek’s healing form. 

The wolf is able to sit himself up a bit and reaches out take Stiles’ hand in his. 

“No Stiles,  _ I’m  _ sorry,” Derek counters gently. “I should have trusted you over Laura from the very beginning, and I didn't, and for that I am sorry,”

Stiles shakes his head. “You don't have to apologize, Derek, I know it's hard for wolves to trust things they can't hear.” 

The vampire takes a moment to look over Derek's body before gently lifting the wolf into his arms and dashing for the cabin. 

Upon entering Derek’s bedroom he lays Derek down on his bed. 

“Stiles..I'm already almost healed,” Derek smirks.

“I don't care,” Stiles counters as he takes a step back.

He takes a step back and looks over the wolf, the bruises on Derek’s face are healing albeit slowly. 

“ill...I’ll be out in the living room, you try to rest up,” Stiles says before walking away. 

As he makes it to the door he hears Derek call out to him. 

Turning he faces the wolf, apparently, the guilt is obvious on his face as Derek frowns. 

“Stiles, I'm not angry, lets just...go back to how it was yeah?”

“But I..” Stiles pauses before nodding. “Ok Derek,” he nods.

“I didn't mean it like that Stiles, I meant before tonight,” 

Stiles feels a weight lift from his stomach and nods with a smile. 

“Id like that,” he says.

“Now come here and lay down with me,” Derek softly commands. 

Smiling again Stiles moves over to lay down next to the werewolf. 

Letting out a hum Derek burrows into Stiles side and lets out a hum as he slowly descends into sleep. 

“So are you done fighting?”

Stiles looks up to see Caelan in the doorway. 

“Yeah, I think..we got it settled.”

“Good, because honestly watching you two fight is like watching a married couple bicker.” 

Stiles can't help but smile. 

“Look Stiles, love for our kind isn’t as simple as human relationships, but you have to understand, this wolf loves you with his entire being...and you told me that you feel the same way...so accept that fact and tell him, or so help me...I'm going to stake myself,” 

Stiles shakes his head. 

“I promise Caelan, Ill tell him I love him.”

“Good, now if you'll excuse me, I’m going to give in to the stereotype and go settle down in a cave.” the vampire says before leaving.

Stiles takes a moment to lean down and place a kiss against Derek’s lips, as he pulls back he takes a moment to appreciate the taste of the wolf. 

“I love you,” he whispers. 

“Mhmm, I love you too,” Derek mutters before letting out another content sigh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!! let me know what you thought In the comments below, I love seeing your reactions and thoughts!
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	10. Agreement: VOID

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caelan helps Stiles realize that Talia and her pack need be shown that he will not let them walk all over him and insult Derek

Derek wakes up to find the bed empty. Sitting up he lets out a sigh as he recalls the events of the day before. Sliding out from underneath the covers he stands to his feet. 

As he stretches he groans as his joints pop and bones crack. Pulling on a different set of clothes he steps out into the hallway and follows the sound of people talking. 

As he enters the living room he finds Stiles and Caelan sitting down and chatting. 

Stiles turns to smile at him. 

“How did you sleep?” 

“Good, since I had you next to me,” Derek answers as he moves to sit next to Stiles.

The vampire smiles and does something that Derek honestly hadn't been expecting. He captures Derek’s lips with his for a kiss. 

At first, Derek is shocked by the kiss, but then he melts into it and lets Stiles dominate it. 

When they finally pull apart they hear a sigh, both turn to find Caelan rolling his eyes. 

“It's about time you kissed, you could practically taste the sexual tension,” 

Both Derek and Stiles let out chuckles before turning back to each other and bring their lips together again. 

Caelan watches for a moment before giving another chuckle. 

“Alright you two, enough of that, I may be dead but I can still projectile vomit,”

“You are just jealous that I have my love and you do not,” Stiles teases 

Caelan shakes his head and stands to his feet.

“Well I think a good walk in the town will be fun,” he says. 

“Ah ah ah,” Stiles stops him. “You have to meet Alpha Hale first,” Stiles instructs. 

Caelan looks from Stiles to Derek and then back to Derek. 

“You mean the alpha who kicked out her son?” 

Stiles gives a silent nod. 

“Find, but you two are coming with, people who abandon their family make me angry,” he growls before turning and walking to the door. 

\---

As they enter the Hale territory Stiles notices how Derek tenses. Reaching out he slowly braids their fingers together. 

“It will be ok,” he assures the werewolf who gives a nod. 

Finally, the Hale house comes into view, they climb the porch stairs and knock on the door. A moment later it is opened by Jordan. 

Stiles looks to Derek who shrugs. 

“Can I uh...help you?” Jordan questions. 

“We would like to talk to Talia,” Stiles answers with a smile. 

Jordan hesitates for a moment before nodding and disappearing into the home.

Moments pass before Talia steps out onto the porch. 

She immediately looks to Caelan who sneers. 

“Who are you and what are you doing on my property?”   
  
“He's Caelan, Talia, my sire,” Stiles explains. 

Immediately her eyebrows raise and she looks to the older vampire.

“And what do you want?” 

“To be able to stroll through town,”   
  
“And why would I let you do that? You are a vampire without Stiles’ morals,”

Stiles can see the anger in his creator before anyone, instead of it making him scowl, it makes him smile. 

“Who do you think taught him those morals and how to control his thirst? The tooth fairy?”

Talia rolls her eyes but stands her ground. 

“Would you be able to control your thirst around a human?”   
  
“I controlled my thirst around that man who answered the door for us, and I'm controlling my thirst right now..from biting you,” he smiles.

Stiles grimaces, “not helping,” he mumbles.

Caelan doesn’t acknowledge his comment though, he does however look over Talia’s shoulder and into the home. 

“You haven’t told the human about what you are, have you? Not even despite the fact he is dating one of your pack?”

“How could you know that?” she growls 

“I'm two thousand years old, my hearing is better than all of those in your pack combined,” 

Talia lets out a sigh and looks down at the ground. 

“No, we haven’t told Jordan about us, not that it is any of  _ your _ business.” 

“Wouldn’t it just be a shame if he did find out though? In the worst way possible? Say..him finding me drinking from a blood bag?” 

Talia stills. 

“You wouldn't dare,” 

“I most certainly would, you need to be taught a lesson..to be punished for turning your back on your family,”

They scoff that comes from Talia has Stiles’ ready to lunge.

“He lied to you too huh?”   
  


“Again, my hearing is better than your’s I would have known had I been lied to,”

“He allowed a hunter to come onto our land and into our den, she almost killed us had it not been for Stiles,”

“Then you should have respected Stiles’ judgment when he tells you that it was a mistake.”

Talia shakes her head.

“I'm not having this conversation with you, you have my permission to go through my territory, now leave while you still do,” 

Before Caelan can say anything Stiles grabs him and drags him away from the house. 

  
  


\---

“How can you just allow her to speak of him like that?” Caelan growls 

They are now in the living room of the cabin with Derek on the couch next to Stiles and Caelan pacing in front of them. 

“Because I know how to pick my battles,” Stiles counters

“Or you are afraid of them,” Caelan seethes. 

Stiles jumps to his feet and bears his fangs. 

“I am not afraid of some egotistical wolf that turns her back on her family,” Stiles shouts. “But I do have to give her credit for keeping this town safe and secure from outside supernatural threats.” 

His sire shakes his head. 

“Look at  _ your _ wolf,” he says gesturing to Derek. “She is the architect of a majority of his sadness and you are allowing her to continue, so long as she is not dealt with...his emotions will always be affected,” 

  
  


In a blur of movement, Caelan is gone. 

Letting out a sigh Stiles curls in on himself. 

He feels Derek wrap his arms around his waist.

“He's right,” Stiles says. “I have allowed her to treat you this ways, I promised you that I would protect you and I have let your mother berate you and insult you numerous times,”

For a moment Derek says nothing and then he sighs. 

“So what are you going to do?”

“I'm going to end this,” he shrugs Derek off and follows the scent of Caelan

He finds his sire deep into the preserve, obviously hunting. 

“I'm ending this,” he says when the older vampire side eyes him. “I want you to look after Derek in case something happens,” 

Caelan is silent for a moment before nodding. 

“I give you my word,”

In a blur of movement, Stiles leaves his sire and makes his way to the Hales.

He comes to a stop at the door and knocks. 

Talia answers the door and raises a brow. 

“What are you doing back here?” she questions. 

Stiles gives her a smile and blurs into the home, he finds Peter sitting in the living room listening to their conversation. He grabs the wolf by the neck and runs back to stand before Talia.

Peter struggles in his grip and Talia breathes as she sees him holding her brother. 

“He is your left hand huh?” Stiles questions as he looks between the two wolves. 

“It would be a shame if I were to break him?”   
  


“You realize that this is an obvious breach of our agreement right?”

“The agreement states that I would help your  _ family _ , you threw your son out which shows me that your family isn’t whole, leaving it as just a group of wolves...the agreement was void the moment you tossed Derek out,” 

As he finishes speaking he chucks Peter to the side. 

Stiles and Talia watch as his body ragdolls and somersaults as it flies through the air, crashing through trees. 

Finally, there is a loud boom. Stiles knows immediately that Peter has collided with the cliffside and smiles at Talia. 

“You shouldn't have insulted Derek, Talia,” Stiles hisses.

“This will end in your death,” Talia warns. 

“I'm already dead,” Stiles chuckles darkly

After a moment Talia sighs. 

“What do you want, what will prevent a fight?”   
  


“Ooooh is the ‘Great Talia Hale’ not wanting to fight? Afraid you'll lose?” he smiles. “There is nothing you can give me Talia, you saw to that, but if you keep insulting Derek...this will not be my last visit,” 

He is gone in a blur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love and support that you have shown this story. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did be sure to let me know what you thought in the comments below. I love seeing feedback
> 
> Also, feel free to join me here: [sterek eternal](https://discord.gg/MZRnHmx)


	11. Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles confesses to Derek about his connection to the wolf 
> 
> lovemaking happens

Stiles returns to the cabin to find Derek sitting on the couch with Caelan in the recliner... 

The older vampire raises a brow to him. 

“So what happened?”

Stiles takes a seat next to Derek and sighs. “I threw Peter into a tree, and told Talia that the agreement is void.” 

Derek raises his head to look at him. “And what did she say to that?” 

“I left before she could say anything..but no doubt she is going to fight.” 

Caelan nods and smiles. “I'm up for a good fight against wolves.”

“I don't want it to come to that, I told her that if she continued to berate and insult Derek that there would be consequences.”

Both Caelan and Derek nod.

“So what do we do now?”

Stiles looks to Derek and levels him with a determined look. 

“You go back to work, see how Jordan treats you, and if he keeps up with the insults we retaliate accordingly. I’ll run patrols to make sure they don't encroach onto my territory and Caelan,” he looks to his sire. “If you could do some scouting,” 

The elder vampire nods with a smile.

“You have grown Stiles, I remember the young boy who was afraid to even hunt, now turned into a man who willing to do anything for his mate,”

Derek stills and looks between Caelan and Stiles. 

“Your what?”

“You haven’t told him?” Caelan raises a brow,

“Not exactly, we only just confessed our love a little bit ago,” Stiles growls at his sire before turning to Derek and letting out a sigh

“Derek, when I first met you all those years ago...I knew you were my mate...the smell of you...it filled my nostrils and clogged them, the only thing I could think of was making sure you got home safely because you mean everything to me,” 

He pauses and averts his gaze when Derek’s expression hardens. 

“Watching you grow up was the hardest thing for me because deep down I knew you were mine, but you were so young and...then Kate happened and from there it became more of making sure you were ok and taking care of you..but..” he pauses before standing to his feet.

“When you turned eighteen and went to college...it killed me, having you gone to New York and being so far apart from me…”

“Stiles…” Derek begins. “My mom never told me anything about mates but I have felt connected to you as well. But why didn't you just tell me?” 

Stiles sighs and shakes his head. 

“Because I was afraid of how you would react. Mateship for your kind about the same for mine. When we discover our mate..they are it for us, we can love no other...I didn't want to make you feel trapped,”

Derek thinks for a moment before nodding. 

Stiles watches as the werewolf rises to his feet and strides over to stand in front of the vampire. 

Before Stiles knows what is happening he is pulled in for a kiss by the wolf. The surprise fades away a moment later though and he melts into the kiss actively pulling Derek closer to him and wrapping his arm around the wolf’s waist. 

As they part Caelan lets out a small chuckle.

“Alright, I'm heading out...there was that nice cave that I think I’ll crash at.” 

The elder vampire rises to his feet and moves to the door. As he opens it he pauses at the threshold. Turning to the mated couple he smiles. 

“Remember children...use protection,” he teases before vanishing in a blur. 

Derek turns to Stiles and raises a brow. 

“Don't worry about him,” Stiles dismisses with a smile. 

“So,” Derek chuckles. “What should we do now?”

Stiles smiles and trails his fingertips along Derek’s side. 

“Well...vampires don't need to sleep,” he hints.

“And I'm not exactly tired,” Derek.

“Then how about we take this to the bedroom?” Stiles questions. 

All Derek can do is nod. 

The vampire grabs the wolf by the hand and takes him down the hall into his bedroom. 

As the door closes Derek finds himself pushed up against it by Stiles who brings their lips together. 

Moaning into the kiss, Derek lifts his arms to grab on to Stiles’ hips. The vampire smiles around the kiss and pulls back to trails small bites down Derek’s neck, stopping at his throat. 

“Your..blood..it's so warm,” Stiles breathes against the bare flesh of Derek’s throat. 

“You can drink, if you need to,” Derek assures the vampire but Stiles only shakes his head. 

“Later..right now I want to feel you against me,” the vampire responds before grabbing at the hem of Derek’s shirt and lifting it up. 

Raising his arms he allows stiles to slip the article of clothing over his head before it is thrown to the side. 

“God you’re beautiful,” Stiles hums

He then leads Derek over to the bed. He gently lays the wolf on the bed before removing his own shirt. 

He can hear the spike in Derek’s heartbeat and smiles. 

“You excited for me pup?” he questions. 

Derek gives out a whimper and nods.

“Good cause I'm excited for you too,” Stiles smiles.

He unbuttons his pants and shimmies out of them, leaving him in nothing but navy briefs. Leaning across the bed he straddles Derek’s figure and plants a kiss on the wolf’s chest before dotting more and more gentle bites up to Derek’s mouth. Pulling on his mate’s lip with his teeth he hums around the moan that emanates from the wolf, before furthering it into a dominating yet passionate kiss. 

As he does this he grabs the waistband of Derek’s shorts and begins tugging them down. Slithering back from Derek he chuckles at the whimper the werewolf gives at the loss of Stiles’ body against his. 

As he relieves Derek of his shorts he stares down at the wolf, laying there in his tight black boxer briefs that accentuate his endowment well. 

“You’re gorgeous,” he whispers. 

“So are you  _ Alpha _ ” Derek smiles, earning a groan from the vampire. 

“I love hearing you call me that,” he says

He lays himself back down against Derek’s body and begins rubbing his groin against Derek’s marveling in the friction that is created. 

“You wanna know why?” he questions 

“W..why,” Derek whimpers in pleasure as his head lolls back, exposing his throat to Stiles. 

“Because it proves our connection to one another on another level, aside from our mateship.” 

With this, he cranes his neck and gently sinks his fangs into Derek’s throat.

He takes a few quick sips of the blood that rushes to the break in the skin before licking the wound closed. 

“Pl..please Stiles,” Derek moans.

“What do you want baby?” 

Derek writhes as he feels Stiles rubs his hands up and down his body.

“I want you..to fuck me,” 

Stiles pauses as he listens for an uptick in Derek’s heart but when he hears nothing but a steady beat he smiles. 

“Anything for you pup,” he promises.

Reaching down he grabs the elastic of Derek’s boxers and tugs on them, the wolf lifts his hips to assist. Once they are fully removed from Derek’s body Stiles does the same to his own briefs and slides them from his legs. 

Derek feels his eyebrows widen at the sight of Stiles’ sex. The vampire being well endowed, his skin almost tingles in anticipation. 

Stiles sucks a finger into his mouth before slowly pushing it past the ring of muscle of Derke’s entrance. As he works it in he wiggles it about in an effort to open up his mate. 

Derek lets a lose a wanton moan and arches his back as Stiles works his finger around.

Stiles makes his way up to three fingers before Derek is nodding and whimpering.

“You ready for me baby?” he questions 

“Please….please fuck me..I..I need you,” Derek pleads. 

Stiles nods silently and lines himself up with Derek’s entrance before slowly and gently breaching his way in. 

Derek lets out a hiss from the feeling but settles as soon as Stiles bottoms out. The vampire pauses and waits for Derek to adjust to the intrusion.

After a moment Derek nods. 

“Fuck me,” he says simply. 

Stiles nods though it goes unnoticed by the wolf who’s eyes are closed in ecstasy as he meets each of Stiles; building thrusts with his own, taking the vampire deeper into himself. 

“Fuck Der,” Stiles groans as the wet heat of Derek’s ass around his cock registers in his mind. 

“You feel so good,” 

“You do too,” Derek responds.

Soon enough Stiles thrusts have built speed and power behind them that the sound of his thighs slapping against Derek’s fills the room alongside the moans of pleasure from both wolf and vampire. 

Stiles leans forward and plants his arms on either side of Derek’s head, using this new position for more leverage he deepens his thrusts into the wolf eliciting deeper moans and a few growls of pleasure from his mate. 

Craning his neck he rubs the points of his fangs against Derek’s flesh, loving how the muscle quivers under him. Reaching down with one hand he begins tweaking Derek’s nipples smiling as Derek’s breath hitches and he jerks his chest upward into the contact. 

“You like that pup?” Stiles chuckles as he licks his lips. 

“Y..ye..yes,” Derek stammers as he feels the edge of his orgasm approaching. 

“You going to come on my cock alone, or do you need help?” 

“I.. you..your cock,” Derek groans. 

“Alright then,” Stiles nods.

“B..bite me,” Derek begs.

“You want me to bite you?” Stiles questions, slowing his thrusts a bit.

“Yes...bite me...mark me...I want to..to be yours,”

Stiles can't help but smile. 

“You want the mating bite,” he explains before nodding and building back up the speed of his thrusts. 

“Yes,” Derek answers simply as he wraps his legs around Stiles’ waist. 

Without answering Stiles leans down, his lips hovering over Derek's skin. Suddenly he buries his fangs into Derek's neck, as he does this he feels Derek do the same thing. As this happens both vampire and werewolf moan in pleasure as both come to their climax and release themselves. Stiles coating Derek’s inner walls with his spend and Derek covering both his and Stiles’ stomach with his own release. 

Immediately Stiles feels the mate bond snap into place and a sudden warmth fills his body. He holds Derek in his jaw for a moment longer before pulling off and licking the wound. 

He smiles as the wound closes but the bite mark still remains. Pulling part from the wolf he moves down Derek’s chest to lap at the release on his mate’s chest. He savors the taste and smiles at the wolf before gathering the amount on his own stomach and bringing it to Derek’s mouth.

Immediately the wolf laps at the digits and cleans Stiles’s fingers of himself. 

Once he is finished Stiles lays down next to the exhausted wolf.

“That was...amazing,” Derek pants. 

“It really was,” Stiles agrees before smiling down at his wolf. 

“I love you,” he whispers to Derek who is slowly falling asleep.

“Hmm, I love you too,” the werewolf murmurs before he finally does fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has shown this story love, I appreciate the support and the comments immensely!!! 
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below as I love seeing your feedback!!!
> 
> if you want to come hang out with me you can find me here [Sterek Eternal](https://discord.gg/mYZ7Hyp)
> 
> Thank you all again and Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	12. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles does not like Jordan putting his nose where it does not belong, so he subtly warns the deputy. 
> 
> Jordan knows what he saw...and he is going to get to the bottom of it

Stiles didn't mind doing patrols, he knew it was needed now that tension had set in between the Hales and him. 

Running through the woods he looks for any sign that the werewolves have encroached on his territory. 

After an hour of checking the perimeter of his territory, he returns to the cabin and finds Derek already dressed for work. 

“They moving in yet?”

Stiles shakes his head. “No, but I think they are waiting for us to make the first move,” 

The werewolf lets out a sigh. 

“I never wanted any of this,” 

Frowning Stiles moves over and wraps his arms around Derek’s neck. He stares into the other man’s eyes for a moment before speaking.

“I know you didn't Derek, I didn't want this either but we have to show them that we are not going to let them walk all over us, we have to stand as a united front.” 

Nodding his head Derek buries his face into Stiles’ neck for a moment and inhales the vampire’s scent causing Stiles to smile. 

“Alright, Deputy Sourwolf, time for you to get to work, I’ll stop in and check in on you at lunch.” 

Nodding with a smile Derek leans in to capture Stiles’ lips with his. A moment later they pull apart.

“Love you,” he says wistfully. 

“I love you too Der, have a good day at work,” 

The wolf nods and moves to the door. A moment later the sound of his car pulling out of the driveway is heard. 

Sitting down on the couch in the living room Stiles retrieves his novel from the table and begins reading. 

\---

Arriving at work Derek puts himself on alert, he knows his family would not dare risk revealing themselves to the humans but he would not put it past them to show up and have a go at him. 

Entering the precinct he finds Jordan ready for him. They say nothing to each other as they climb into the cruiser, Derek in the driver’s seat and Jordan in the passenger’s seat.

Silence fills the vehicle as Derek drive’s to their post location. However upon arriving and putting the car in park Jordan immediately whirls on him. 

“What the Hell is going on?” the young deputy shouts.

Raising a brow Derek turns to his partner. 

“What are you talking about?” 

Letting out a scoff Parrish rolls his eyes. 

“I'm talking about you saying that you have nothing to do with your family and then a few days ago all Laura can talk about is how you are becoming a problem, and that you and Stiles need to be “dealt with” whatever that means,”

Internally growling Derek turns his attention back to the road and watches cars as they pass by. 

Apparently, his silence angers the other man as Jordan lets out a grumble of his own and smacks his hand down on the dash of the car. 

“You gonna answer me, Hale?” 

Turning a glare to the human Derek sighs. 

“You want an answer Jordan? Then this is my answer, if you know what is good for you, you will stay out of other people’s business, especially mine.” 

“Is that a threat?” Jordan questions. 

“You tell me,” Derek snaps before turning back to the traffic. 

Before Jordan and say anything Derek turns on the lights and takes off after a speeding vehicle. 

\---

Stiles can sense that something is going on between Derek and Jordan when he arrives at the diner, he finds his mate and the deputy in a booth towards the far back. 

Striding over to his boyfriend Stiles sits down next to the wolf and greets Jordan. 

“I ordered you curly fries,” Derek smiles. 

“You know me so well,” Stiles chuckles. 

“But I hardly do,” Jordan interjects. 

Turning to stare at the human Stiles raises a brow in question.

“Is that supposed to mean something Jordan?”

“What? I can't get to know my partner’s boyfriend?” 

Ignoring the look that Derek sends him Stiles leans forward. 

“What do you want to know?”

“What happened between you and the Hales?”

Stiles can feel Derek tense beside him. 

Letting out a sigh Stiles shakes his head. 

“You disappoint me Jordan,” Stiles says coldly,

“What’s that-” Jordan begins but is cut off by the vampire.

“You constantly put your nose where it does not belong and one of these days...it's going to get you into a situation that I doubt you can charm your way out of,” 

The deputy stares at him with wide eyes. 

“Now I came here to have lunch with my boyfriend, you are only here out of coincidence...do not mistake it for me viewing you as a friend,” 

For a moment Parrish looks between Stiles and Derek and then sits back. 

“Why are you both so hostile?”

“Perhaps it's because you are dating one of the people who kicked Derek out his home at the age of sixteen, perhaps it's because ever since Derek became your partner you have put yourself into his life, perhaps it's because you are so gullible that you have allowed yourself to fall into a web spun by heartless and cruel manipulators,” Stiles growls.

Deep down Stiles knows he's going a little overboard with the attitude but he has grown tired of biting his tongue and not expressing his true thoughts. 

He watches as Jordan’s eyes widen even further before he shakes his head. 

“You’re an asshole,” he grumbles before rising from his chair and moving to the exit.

Once he is gone Derek turns to Stiles. 

“Was the really necessary?”

“Yes, he needs to stop thinking that he deserves to know your history and everything that has gone down between us and your family, it's a surprise that he hasn’t figured out what you truly are.”

Derek nods at this and then takes the final bite of his burger. Looking back to Stiles he can see the way that the vampire stares at his neck for a moment before forcing his gaze to his fries. 

“Think you can hold out till I get home?”

“I don't want to keep feeding from you, Derek,”

“Rather have it be me than some innocent person.”

“You are innocent too Derek, don't you dare say otherwise,” 

The wolf says nothing for a moment before giving a short nod. 

Taking his napkin Derek wipes his mouth and then sets it on his plate. 

“Well, are you going to be ok?”

Letting out a huff Stiles nods. 

“Yeah, I can wait till you get home.” 

“Alright then,” Derek nods before leaning in to plant a kiss on Stiles’ lips. Without warning, he lets a fang drop and stabs it into his bottom lip and allows the blood to drip into Stiles’ mouth.

Immediately the vampire’s eyes widen at the taste of blood and he begins lapping at the droplets of blood. Their current position hides what is truly happening from prying eyes but Derek knows that he will have to pull away soon so he can go back to work. 

As they part Stiles mumbles a thanks as he watches the bite heal on Derek’s lips. 

“Just to tide you over till I get home,” 

Nodding Stiles and Derek rise from the booth and leave the diner. Stiles catches site of Jordan in the cruiser before turning back to Derek.

“Have fun with Parrish,” 

Derek smiles and shakes his head fondly 

“I will, I think you scared him.” 

“Good,” the vampire laughs before stepping away and allowing Derek to move past him. 

“Love you,” Stiles calls out to him.

“Love you too,” 

\---

Later that night Jordan sits on the couch in his living room, his computer in his lap. He stares at a blank search bar. 

Images of Stiles glaring at him in the diner flash in his head. He could have sworn that the younger man’s eyes flashed a deep scarlet as he was giving him a verbal lashing. 

Letting out a sigh he begins typing away at the keyboard. 

“Person with red eyes” he types out in the search bar. The main results include people who have been smoking marijuana and some other drugs.

Letting out a sigh he edits the search.

“Person with flashing red eyes,” 

This produces results still mainly about marijuana but as he scrolls down he comes to a stop at the sight of an occult site. 

“Your falling into the rabbit hole Jordan,” he tells himself.

He lets out a sigh as he clicks the link. He is met with numerous paragraphs talking about werewolves and vampires. How both a vampire and an alpha werewolf with have eyes that flash red, mainly at will but also in anger or as an expression of intimidation and assertion of dominance. 

He is just about to click out of the obvious nonsense when he recalls the jokes that Stiles had made about Laura, saying she would be a lovely K-9 unit, and how he had almost called Talia, ‘Alpha’.

Jordan spends the rest of the night researching lore about werewolves and vampires, and doesn’t sleep. 

“I will find out the truth,” he promises himself. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did let me know what you thought in the comments below!! I love seeing your feedback.
> 
> I want to thank everyone for the love and support they have shown me towards this fic, I also want to thank my discord support team who have been amazing sounding boards for ideas in this fic and have even inspired some ideas of their own to be put into this fic. 
> 
> thank you again!!
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	13. Found Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan confronts Derek about his findings. how do werewolf and vampire react?"

Derek could smell the nerves that were emanating from Jordan later that week as he entered the precinct. 

The human watches him as if expecting Derek to grow a third limb. Derek says nothing about it but he does keep an ear out for anything to be muttered by his partner. 

“You ok Jordan?” he questions after a moment.

The other deputy says nothing for a moment and watches him before nodding. 

Grabbing the keys to the squad car Derek makes his way outside, he can hear Jordan behind him but doesn’t acknowledge the human.

Climbing into the driver side Derek starts the car and watches as Jordan enters the passenger side. 

Pulling out of the parking lot Derek begins driving towards their patrol area. 

After a few moments of silence, Jordan speaks up.

“So is there anything I should know?”

Glancing to his right he looks at the other deputy.

“Care to elaborate?”

“I'm talking about how the full moon is coming up and you may need to take a day off.

Despite the urge to slam on the break, Derek manages to keep driving safely. 

“What are you talking about?”

Suddenly the scent of anger fills the car. 

“Don't lie to me Hale, I know what you are!”

“You don't know shit Parrish, if you are implying that I am a werewolf you would be wrong,”

Derek to be honest doesn’t expect the other deputy to cut his arm with a knife. 

Both men watch as the wound closes seconds later. 

“Really? Cause I think you are,” 

Derek pulls off to the shoulder of the road before whirling on the human. He doesn’t feel even the least bit sorry for allowing his fangs to drop and claws to extend. His hand lashes out and digs into Jordan’s shoulder. Pushing the deputy against the door he lets out a deafening roar. 

“If you tell anyone I swear to god,”

‘What? You'll kill me?” 

“I'm thinking about it,” 

The shock that spreads across Jordan’s face is satisfying to Derek’s wolf. 

He remains hunched over the deputy for a moment longer before sitting back. 

For a moment there is silence. 

“I'm...I'm sorry,” he mutters a moment later. “I shouldn't have lost control like that,”

Jordan lets out a sigh. “I shouldn't have pushed, it's...it's fine,”

Derek pulls back out onto the road and continues driving. 

“So...your family?”

Derek nods. “Werewolves too,”

“The sources I studied said something about packs,”

“I used to be part of my families pack...until they kicked me out,” 

“Why did they?”

“Because I was tricked by a hunter...she made me think she liked me but in actuality,”

“She was getting close to you so she could hurt you,”

Derek nods. “She tried setting my house on fire with my family inside.”

“How are you guys alive? If you don't mind me asking?”

“Stiles saved us,”

“And is Stiles a werewolf?’

Shaking his head Derek smiles. 

“No, Stiles is...much scarier than a werwolf,”

“What is he?’

“A vampire,”

Derek almost laughs at the smell of fear 

“So when he…” Jordan begins. 

“When he threatened you? Yes, he could very well carry through with and bleed you dry, though is he trying to not drink human blood.” Derek admits. 

“So how does he stay....unalive?”

“He drinks either my blood or he drinks from animals.” 

Jordan nods. 

Another beat of silence passes.

“So are you going to ask for a new partner?”

Jordan is quiet for another mile before shaking his head. 

“And give up having a werewolf having my back? No thanks,”

Derek lets out a hearty laugh. 

“I don't exactly care for my family but I promise I will have your back,”

Jordan nods his thanks and they sink into silence. 

\---

Stiles raises a brow when he gets a call from Derek that afternoon.

“Hello?”

“Jordan knows,”

Stiles freezes and glances over to Caelan who watches him closely. 

“Is he dead?”

“Why would he be dead?”

“Figured that we should get rid of him if he knows our secret,”

Derek is silent for a moment. 

“Are you joking?”

“Slightly,” Stiles admits. 

“No, we are not killing him, Stiles,” Derek exclaims. 

“Fine but he is coming over tonight and we are discussing this.”

There is a pause before Derek speaks. 

“He says alright.” 

After hanging up Stiles turns to Caelan who shrugs. 

“Wonder what he tastes like,” 

\---

That night Stiles prepares brisket and potatoes for Derek and Jodan, being aware that Jordan knows that he is a vampire Stiles only makes enough for the two mortals. 

Jordan’s arrival sends a spark of unknown uneasiness down Stiles’ spine. He's never had guests come over to the cabin.

Opening the door he allows the deputy inside 

“Evening,” he greets, he watches as Jordan smiles and nods his head before entering.

Seeing Jordan step into the living room, Stiles moves into the kitchen and begins pulling out the food. Plating it he brings it out to the two of them before moving to sit next to Derek. 

“So how does it feel working with a werewolf?” he questions with a smile.

“It's definitely different,” Jordan chuckles as he cuts into his brisket. 

Before Stiles can respond, Caelan enters the room in a blur. This pulls a yelp from the human. 

“Caelan…” Derek sighs. “Try not to scare the human,”

The elder vampire rolls his eyes. 

“Well excuse me for stretching my legs.” Caelan shakes his head before moving to stand off in the corner. 

“Um..” Jordan sputters. “Who is he?”

“That would be Caelan...my creator,” Stiles explains. 

Jordan nods before slowly taking another bite of his food. 

“So how old are you exactly?” Jordan questions, looking at Stiles.

“Five hundred and five years old,” Derek answers 

Raising a brow Stiles turns to Derek.

“What? I wanted to know exactly,”

“I was turned when I was nineteen, just as the first Queen Elizabeth was coming into power,”

“And you've been here all this time?”

Shaking his head Stiles looks down into his hands. 

“No, for a while I stayed with Caelan, then we were separated when I lost control of my thirst.”

He feels Derek’s hand on his shoulder and keeps going. 

“From there I traveled the world for a bit, began feeding on animals to try to be better than other vampires, so I could tell myself that I wasn't a monster. When Beacon Hills was founded I was there, watching in the shadows. Derek’s ancestor found me and we made an agreement, I would stay away from the humans in the town and in return, I would be allowed peace, I could hunt in the forests for animals, and every now and then I would aid the pack should they need it.”

He takes a moment to collect his thoughts.

“A few years ago, Talia asked me to keep track of Derek when he met Kate, she had a bad feeling about her and so did I when I saw her. I caught the scent of wolfsbane on her and warned Talia. She stopped Kate before anyone in her family could be hurt but she kicked Derek out because she saw it as Derek betraying the pack, so I took him in and let him live with me.” 

“You left out the part where you two are mates,” Caelan says from the corner.

“Mates?” Jordan questions. 

Derek lets out a cough before explaining. 

“It means that we are perfect for each other,”

Jordan nods though he still has a raised brow. 

\---

After Derek and Jordan have finished eating everyone relaxes in the living room. 

The comfortable silence breaks however when Derek lifts his wrist to Stiles’ lips. 

“What are you?” the vampire sputters. 

“You need to feed, I can see it in your eyes, now drink.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles notices Parrish watching them. 

“Fine,” he mutters before sinking his fangs slowly into Derek’s wrist and begins drinking. 

He can feel the edge recede as the blood flows through him. Once he is full he pulls away from Derek and eases the werewolf against his chest. 

“I thought you said that you only drink from animals.”

Stiles notes the accusatory tone in the deputy’s voice

“I do, but Derek allows me to drink from him sometimes...it wasn't my idea,”

The officer says nothing and turns back to the tv. 

“Don't worry human,” Caelan begins. 

“Stiles isn’t going to be drinking from just anyone unless they provoke him which would be unlikely with how little he leaves the cabin. Stiles is not a threat so you should be mindful of your thoughts.”

Turning to the vampire Parrish frowns. 

“I'm sorry,” 

“You wouldn't be the first person to think that I am a monster and can't be trusted..and you won't be the last.”

After a moment Jordan stands. 

“It's getting late, I should be getting home.”

Stiles nods and shifts Derek so he can rise from the couch and lead the human to the door. 

Opening the door he stops the deputy for a moment.

“I understand this will take some time to process, I also understand that you are still with Laura Hale, we are not telling you to break up with her because we say so just...be careful,”

Jordan nods.

“There is another thing that you should be aware of,”

“What's that?” 

“Now that you know what I am and what I am capable of, never  _ ever _ turn your back on Derek or let him be harmed or I will bleed you dry and use your body for decoration am I understood?”

The young man’s eyes widen and he nods furiously.

  
“Good, now you have a goodnight deputy,” Stiles smiles before closing the door and walking back to the living room where he finds Derek turning off the television.

“Caelan said he was going to go hunting,”

Stiles nods silently.

“Would you really use his body for decor?”

“I might,” Stiles smiles. 

“He'd make a nice coat rack.”

Stiles can't help but laugh.

“Come on,” Derek murmurs. “Let's go to bed,”

Nodding Stiles allows Derek to lead him to their now shared room. The wolf peels off his clothing, leaving himself in nothing but a pair of tight crimson boxers that accentuate his sex well. 

Stripping off his own clothing Stiles climbs in next to the werewolf and pulls his mate to his chest. 

“I love you,” Derek says a moment later into the silence. 

“I love you too,” Stiles whispers back.

Soon Derek’s breathing slows into the soft rhythmic breaths of sleep.

Closing his own eyes Stiles falls into the abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! if you enjoyed it drop a comment and let me know what you thought.
> 
> I want to thank everyone for the love and support!!!
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	14. Newcomer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a new face shows up in Beacon Hills Stiles can't help but become protective over Derek when he finds out just who it is.

The next day Stiles opens his eyes to find the other side of the bed empty. Frowning he focuses his senses and smiles when he hears the clattering of pans coming from the kitchen. 

Rising from the bed he quickly dresses himself before leaving the bedroom and entering the kitchen. 

He smiles again when he finds Derek cooking breakfast. 

Moving to stand behind the werewolf he wraps his arms around his mate. 

“Although I love your cooking, I love waking up to you laying beside me,” he says against Derek’s skin. 

“I know but I really wanted to make you breakfast,”

The vampire hums fondly. 

Stiles lets Derek go and moves to sit at the kitchen table. 

He watches as Derek plates the waffles before carrying them over to the table and setting them before his mate. 

As they eat Stiles notices how Derek keeps smiling. 

“What has you so cheery?” Stiles questions.

“I'm just thinking of how different work is going to be now that Jordan knows our secret,”

Stiles nods for a moment before letting out a sigh. 

“I would just be careful and watch him, humans have a tendency to talk about things that they shouldn't talk about,” 

Derek nods and then returns to eating his food. He reaches out and grabs the syrup and drizzles the liquid over the food. 

“How do you think my family is going to take to him knowing?”

“I think that we are going to end up having a talk,” Stiles admits. 

Derek nods before finishing his food and rising to his feet. He carries his plate to the sink and rinses it under hot water. 

“I'm going to go get ready for work,” he says. 

Stiles nods and watches as the werewolf leaves the kitchen and enters their bedroom. 

Finishing his breakfast Stiles carries the plates to the sink and begins washing the dishes. 

He finishes just as Derek returns, dressed in his uniform but just putting on his gun belt. 

Moving over to place his hands on the firm chest of his mate, accentuated by the tight-fitting uniform shirt, he hums in content as he breathes in the scent of his mate. 

They linger in each other’s arms for a moment before finally parting.

“Have a good day at work,” Stiles says with a smile before planting a quick kiss on the wolf’s lips. 

“I’ll try, you have a good day here,” 

Stiles nods and watches as Derek walks out the door, sending him one last smile before closing the door behind him. 

\---

  
  


Stiles hears them before he sees them. He rises from where he currently sits on the couch, reading one of his many novels, and approaches the door. Upon opening it, he watches as Talia and Laura Hale approach his cabin. 

“And just what do you think you are doing in my territory?” he asks simply

The two werewolves glare at him as they move to stand at the bottom of the porch steps. 

“What do you know of Jordan learning about what we are?” Talia questions with a hint of accusation in her voice. 

Stiles smiles slightly.

“He figured it out all on his own Talia, he is smarter than you apparently give him credit for,”

“What all has he figured out?” she asks, ignoring Stiles’ comment. 

“Well, he figured out that you were werewolves, and I told him that I am a vampire,” 

Stiles grins as he sees the anger well up in the two she-wolves. Before Talia can say anything more, Caelan is standing next to him.

“And just what is going on here?” the older vampire questions. 

Both Talia and Laura take a step back at the sudden appearance of Caelan. 

“Who..who are you?” Talia sputters. 

“Talia, this is Caelan, the one who created me,” Stiles smiles. 

“But…” the wolf huffs. “I thought you said he was dead,” 

“I told you I thought he was dead,” Stiles corrects. 

For a moment silence passes between them before Talia speaks up. She squares her shoulders and levels a glare at Stiles. 

“Do not think for a moment that we are done with this conversation, and don't presume that I don't have anything to say about you brining another of your kind here,” 

“Stiles didn't bring me here you incompetent wannabe alpha,” Caelan growls. 

“I came here on my own, and  _ found _ him, he was just as surprised to see me as you are,” 

“This doesn’t change anything,” Laura says. 

“Be quiet child,” Caelan snaps before turning his gaze back to Talia. 

“I don't appreciate you coming and trying to intimidate Stiles so Ill make this very clear, stick to your territory, or I will show you that the dark hides things that even wolves should fear.” 

Talia stares at him for a moment before tightening her jaw. 

“Come one Laura, were done here,” she says simply before turning and leading her daughter away. 

Once they are gone and out of earshot, Stiles breaks into laughter. 

“I forgot how snappy you can be,” he chuckles, earning a smile from his creator.

“I do rather hate people with egos and who rely on power plays,” the older vampire grunts. 

Nodding his head Stiles leads Caelan back into the house. 

“So that's the ‘Great Talia Hale’?” 

Stiles nods as he sits back down and retrieves his novel. 

“She seems like a bitch,” 

Stiles can't help but laugh

“She can be, at first she was kind and caring, but then the hunter came and she just changed,” 

Caelan nods quietly.

“I'm proud of you,” he says suddenly. 

Raising a brow Stiles looks up at the other vampire. 

“What?”

“I'm proud of you, you found peace with your status as a vampire, you made a name for yourself here, and even found your mate, Stiles I could not be more proud of you,”

For a moment Stiles can only stare at his friend before smiling. 

“Thank you,” he says. “That uh…that means a lot coming from you,” 

Caelan smiles and moves to sit next to him. 

“I know that I will never be able to replace your parents, nor will I try to but ever since I turned you, I have viewed you as a son,” 

Stiles gives a fond smile. 

“I know you have,” he admits. “And I have no problem with that, admittedly I have seen you as a second father, I mean you saved my life, you took in some orphan who was living on the streets and gave him another chance at life.” 

He moves to embrace his sire in a hug, catching the elder vampire off guard for a moment before he too returns the gesture. 

They part suddenly however when Stiles’ phone begins ringing. 

Pulling it out of his pocket he answers the call and puts the device to his ear. 

“Hello?” 

“We have a problem,” Derek’s voice comes through the phone. 

“What?” 

“Argents,” the werewolf replies. 

Stiles glances at Caelan who’s expression turns dark.

“Where?” 

“They just stopped into the precinct,” 

“We are on our way.” 

He hangs up and jumps to his feet. Without another thought, he runs at full speed for the precinct, Caelan right behind him.

They arrive at the building and take a moment to scout out any scent that would suggest ill intent on the hunter’s part. 

Finding nothing they enter the precinct and find Derek. The werewolf is at his desk talking with Jordan who sends a greeting smile at both vampires. 

Looking into the sheriff’s office Stiles sees a man speaking with Noah. 

“What has he said?” he inquires. 

“He's making it known to Noah that he's a legal gun trader and supplier.” 

“Convenient,” Caelan growls. 

“So what are you going to do?” Jordan asks with genuine curiousness. 

“We’ll monitor him, make sure that he's not here to start trouble,” Stiles explains, keeping his eyes on the back of the man’s head. 

“And if he is here to start trouble?”

“You'll be finding a body in the preserve,” Caelan answers.

“Lovely,” Jordan sighs before returning to his own desk. 

The others remain where they are, watching the hunter for a moment before he stands to his feet. The hunter turns and opens the door, when his eyes find Stiles, Caelan, and Derek he pauses for a moment before leaving the office, Noah behind him. 

“Oh Stiles, it's nice to see you,” Noah smiles before turning to Caelan. “And you are?” he asks with no heat at all. 

“Caelan Sir, Caelan Turner,” the elder vampire smiles before glancing at the Argent. 

Noah shakes his hand and then turns to Jordan and Derek.

“Derek, Jordan, this is Chris Ar-” 

“I know who he is,” Derek cuts him off with a glare aimed at Chris. 

Noah opens his mouth but Chris answers his question before it is spoken. 

“We have history,” 

“If you count your sister trying to set my house on fire with my family inside as history, then yeah, we have history,” 

Feeling the anger well up in his mate, Stiles reaches down and takes the wolf’s hand in his. 

Noah turns to stare at Argent in shock. 

“I apologize for the trauma that my sister’s actions caused you and your family,” Chris says, keeping his gaze on Derek. 

Derek returns his gaze for a moment before huffing. “Whatever,” and going back to his paperwork. 

Noah once again opens his mouth to speak but Chris cuts him off. 

“I think I’ll go, I've clearly made things awkward,” 

“We’ll walk you out,” Stiles says as he and Caelan move to stand on either side of the human. 

As they leave the precinct Stiles notices how Chris’s hand slips down to his pocket. 

“I wouldn't, would be a real annoyance to have to explain why you are suddenly and unexplainably dead,” Stiles murmurs.

Chris retracts his hand and keeps walking. 

Outside they let Chris walk a few paces in front of them before he turns around.

“And just what are you? Other wolves in Derek’s pack?” 

Stiles looks to Caelan who returns his gaze before the two of them break out into laughter.

“Why does everyone automatically assume werewolves?” Stiles chuckles before turning back to Chris. 

“No, we aren’t werewolves,” he explains

In a blink of an eye, Caelan stands next to the hunter. 

“We are much more deadly,” 

“Vampires,” Argent says 

“Righto,” Stiles smiles as he moves to stand directly in front of the human. 

“I won't lie to you, I don't trust you or anyone in your family, so should you put a toe out of line, I will be there to drain dry and send your body back to that maniac you call a father, am I clear?”

Chris gives a single nod before speaking. 

“I'm not here to cause trouble, my father doesn’t even know I'm here, I brought my family here because I want my daughter to have a normal childhood,”

“Before you turn her into a killer of the innocent?” Caelan scoffs. 

“I will train her, yes, but I will teach her the code,” 

“Cause that worked so well for your sister,” Stiles growls.

“Me and Kate were trained by my father, I respect the code, and I’ll be sure that my daughter does too,” Chris promises. 

When Stiles hears no blip in the hunter’s heart he pauses and thinks for a moment. 

“Fine, now we both know you have to go meet and announce your presence to Talia Hale, I will advise you to be careful, though you sister wasn’t successful in her mission, she still caused damage to the Hale pack,” 

Chris nods, “thank you,” he says before walking towards his vehicle and opening the door. 

Both vampires watch him drive away in silence before Caelan speaks up. 

“You are going to watch him tonight aren’t you?”

“Like a fucking hawk,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for all the support and love and comments!!! 
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought, I love seeing your feedback!
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	15. Unexpected Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Argent fills Stiles in on an approaching problem and the two come to an agreement

Stiles watched as Caelan left back towards the cabin. Part of him wanting to follow but he knew deep down that he needed to get to the bottom of this. Sending a message to Derek he rushes to follow Argent’s car. 

He keeps up with the hunter until they arrive at a large home in a small neighborhood. He stands just beyond the view of the human as he watches Chris step out from his vehicle and enter the home.

As the door closes behind the human Stiles darts forward and scales the side of the home. Opening a window on the top floor that leads into what he assumes to be the guest bedroom, he rushes around the house in a blur, eventually coming to a stop before Chris in who stands in the kitchen. 

The hunter silently watches him with an expression that suggests he expected this to happen. 

“So,” the human begins, “You’re the great vampire of Beacon Hills, must take quite some time to achieve that title,” 

“Cut the crap Argent, what are you doing here really?” 

Both vampire and hunter hold each other’s gazes for a moment before the human sighs. 

“There’s a pack coming, not that big but powerful enough to take out the numerous squads of hunters that have been sent after them.” 

Stiles thinks for a moment and nods. 

“And you were coming to warn Talia and ask her for help,” 

“Yes,” 

The vampire begins laughing, earning a look of confusion from the other man. 

“If you really think that she is going to help you...your sadly mistaken.” 

“What Kate did wasn't my fault, why am I being blamed for her mistakes,”

“Because you should have known the signs of her going off her rocker and stopped her,”

“I wasn't anywhere near Beacon Hills when it happened, I couldn't have known.” Argent insists. 

A pregnant beat of silence passes between the two, during which time Stiles senses someone behind him. Glancing over his shoulder he finds a woman entering the kitchen. With her short and styled hair and turquoise button-up with a slate skirt, she reminds Stiles of a lawyer. 

“Ah so we have a guest,” she says simply as she passes by the vampire. 

“Id like you to meet my wife, Victoria,” Chris says in a monotone. 

Stiles studies the female hunter for a moment before turning back to Chris. 

“Look, I don't know if Talia will help you but if she doesn’t me, Derek and Caelan will help you.”

“Why don't you think Alpha Hale will help us?” Victoria questions. 

“Because she might not have a soft spot for Argents,”

“And you do?” Chris interjects.

“No, but I understand the fact that sometimes you have to work alongside the people you hate when a common enemy reveals itself.”

Both Argents nod in understanding. 

“If your negotiations with Hale go as bad as I think they will Ill lend a hand,”

“How will we find you?” Victoria questions. 

“You won't, I'll find you,” Stiles says before erupting into a horde of bats and flying out of the home. 

\---

Touching down and reforming on the porch to the cabin, Stiles finds Caelan waiting for him.

“So what did they say?”

When Stiles raises a brow the older vampire scoffs. 

“Oh please Stiles, don't play koi, I know you went to talk to the hunters, so what did they say?”

Letting out a sigh Stiles leads his creator into the living room.

“He's going to go talk to Talia about a nomadic pack that is on their way here, apparently they have taken out every group of hunters sent after them meaning that they are dangerous,”

“Think they are coming for the territory?”

“Possibly, it would be a weird play but there have been weirder things,” 

Caelan nods and thinks for a moment.

“Do you think Hale will help Argent?”

“Not a chance,” Stiles shakes his head. 

“So what are we doing?”

“What do you think we should do?”

“Stiles,” Caelan scoffs, “I may be older than you but this is  _ your _ territory, which you run with your mate, this is  _ your _ coven,  _ you _ are in charge here,  _ you  _ make the calls,”

Stiles feels a sense of pride in his gut and nods. 

“I told Chris that we would help him should Talia not give aid,” 

Caelan smiles and nods. 

And if we fight this pack?” 

“I’d rather not kill supernaturals, but if it comes down to it, you may drink them dry,” 

The elder vampire licks his lips with a smile. “Perfect,” 

“Now we just wait and see how negotiations go,”

\---

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Derek shouts.

“Derek we have no choice, your mother won't help them,”

“And for once I agree with her on this,” Derek hisses

“So you are going to allow this nomadic pack to invade Beacon Hills and fight your family? Despite what they have done to you, you are going to put their lives at risk...what happens if one of them dies Derek? Good riddance?” Stiles counters 

“Of course I don't want them to die but..”

“But nothing Derek,” Stiles interjects. “It's either we help Argent and take this pack out before they become an even bigger problem or we sit back and you can watch as your family is possibly decimated,”

The werewolf slumps forward, knowing that the vampire is right. 

“Fine, we’ll help them,” Derek sighs. “But I'm not happy about it,”

“I'm not asking you to be happy about it Derek, but please just trust me,”

Derek is silent for a moment before nodding. 

  
  


That night Stiles enters the Argent house. He moves through the home until he finds Chris seated on the couch. The human looks up and sets his book aside. 

“She denied helping us,” 

“As I thought she would,” Stiles nods. 

“What is her problem?” Chris asks. 

“When your sister decided to manipulate Derek, she did it mentally and physically,” Stiles begins, not missing the flinch that comes from the hunter. “She made him thin that she loved him and could be trusted and then she tried to burn his house down with his family inside, Talia decided that Derek was not to be trusted because he had fallen for Kate’s deception.”

“He was just a kid,” Chris argues. 

“I know that it's why I took him in, let him live with me, I know what it's like to not have a family and I wouldn't wish that on anyone,”

Chris studies him for a moment before frowning. 

“You’re odd for a vampire,” 

“You’re odd for a hunter, I've never met a hunter who would think of working with a vampire  _ and _ a werewolf,”

“Neither of you have hurt anyone, you give me no reason to hunt you,”

Stiles nods. 

“So what is our next move?” Chris asks him. 

“Daily patrols, we know they are on their way but that doesn’t mean they won't pick up the pace to arrive here, and when they do come here well fight, but I won't just start killing them,”

“What do you mean? They are murderers,”

“They have killed hunters, whether or not that was in self-defense we are not sure, the hunters sent after them may have not followed your code, I won't begin fighting them Argent, but if they do attack...you can be sure I will put them down,”

Chris is silent for a moment before finally nodding. 

“Fine, I’ll put a group of my men out to patrol in the morning,” 

“I’ll join them, should anything happen it would be better they not be ambushed,” 

Chris nods his thanks and Stiles is gone in a blur. 

\---

Arriving back at the cabin he finds Caelan again waiting for him. 

“He agree to your condition?”

Stiles nods. “I’ll be joining one of his patrols tomorrow to make sure they aren’t surprised,”

“Good thinking, While you are out I’ll keep track of Derek,” 

“Thank you Caelan,” 

The elder vampire nods and retreats into the cabin. 

Stiles looks around, into the forest for a moment before doing the same. 

He crawls into bed behind Derek and plants a kiss on the exposed flesh of the werewolf’s shoulder before closing his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love and support that you have shown this fic!!! if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below!! I love seeing your feedback and thoughts!!!!!


	16. Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Stiles run patrol and come face to face with the enemy alpha. After a fight the alpha wants revenge and now that he has watched Stiles and Derek, he knows just how to do it.

The next morning Stiles leaps from tree to tree before finally settling on a branch, overlooking the group of hunters. 

He finds Argent securing his weapons to his thighs and belt. 

Dropping down from the branch Stiles internally smiles at how the other hunters respond by drawing their guns and knives and taking aim at the vampire. 

Argent however doesn’t move.

“I expected you to be here sooner,” the hunter says. 

“Wanted to watch to see how you and your group were set up first,” Stiles says before moving to stand next to Chris.

“My scouts say that the omega and his pack have made it to the outskirts of Beacon Hills,” 

“Their next stop will be here,” Stiles says. 

Chris nods. 

Just as Stiles goes to speak he hears someone behind him snort. 

“And why are we working with a vampire? Fucking bloodsuckers probably going to double-cross us,”

Stiles catches the calculating look in Chris’ eyes and smiles. 

In the blink of an eye, Stiles leaps back and spins in mid-air, catching the hunter who spoke up by the throat, he lands on his feet and slams the man into a tree, his fangs bared and face mere inches from the main face. 

“Stand down,” Chris orders the others. 

Stiles continues to stare at the man in his grip. 

“If I wanted you dead, all of you would be dead before you could even draw your weapon, think about that next time you try to accuse me of double-crossing you,”

He lets go of the hunter and turns back to Chris who wears no expression.

“If the pack is here, then the patrol groups should go in groups of four,”

Looking around he finds that there is an uneven number of people and he frowns. 

“Guess it's just me and you Dracula,” Chris smiles before turning to his men. 

“You have your orders, move out,” 

The hunters gather their equipment and begin trekking through the woods, leaving Stiles alone with Chris.

“You didn't stop me from doing what I did, why?”

“Because he deserved it, he accused you of betraying us, and stepped out of line, you put him in his place, end of story,”

Stiles nods and mentally makes a note about trusting Chris more. 

\---

The hunter and vampire move through the woods silently, Stiles with his senses trained for any disturbances, while Chris has his gun at the ready.

“So, you and Derek,”

Stiles says nothing.

“Oh come on, I could see how you and him were close, it wasn't hard to add up.”

“He's my mate,” 

“Congratulations,” Chris says. 

“What happened to Kate?” Stiles suddenly blurts, 

The hunter looks over his shoulder with a frown. 

“She was...cast out, if you will, our father felt that she was in her right but my mother cast her out,”

“Good on your mother,”

“She died three days later...cancer,” 

“I'm sorry,” Stiles says. “I lost both my parents too..when I was young” 

Chris nods before silence spreads between them. 

They trudge through the forest, stepping over logs and ducking under branches, always on alert for anything abnormal. 

A bit of time passes before Stiles freezes. Turning to his left he listens. 

“Chris,” he whispers. 

The hunter turns to him and raises a brow. 

Stiles points off in the direction where he heard a branch snap. The hunter nods and readies himself, lifting his gun and placing his finger on the trigger guard.

Crouching low Stiles readies for a fight. 

Anticipation creeps through Stiles’ body as he listens to whatever snapped the twig approach. 

Finally, the brush parts to reveal a man who looks to be in his thirties. 

“Ahh, if it isn't Chris Argent,” the man says, his eyes flashing crimson as they land on the hunter. 

He then turns to Stiles and raises a brow. 

“And a vampire? Working with a hunter?” 

“We share a common goal,” Stiles explains 

“And what would that be?”

“Making sure you don't gain control of this territory,” Chris grits out. 

“Oh, well then I'm afraid that neither of you will be completing your mission.” the alpha sighs before lunging for Chris.

The hunter manages to evade the attack and lifts his gun, however before he can open fire Stiles is on the alpha. He watches as vampire and werewolf turn into a swirling flurry of slashing and grunting. Unable to get a clear shot he stands firm and waits. 

Stiles hisses as he throws the alpha into a tree, quickly dashing after his opponent only to have his left leg kicked out from underneath him. Falling to a kneeling position, he deflects the kick aimed for his throat but misses the followup and receives a heel from a boot into the side of his jaw, sending him sprawling. 

He pushes up onto his elbows just in time to see the werewolf holding Argent by the throat, his claws digging into the human’s flesh. 

“It's time to avenge what your men did to my betas,” the wolf growls.

\---

Chris prepares for the cold embrace of death as the claws from the wolf break skin and sink into his throat. 

What he doesn't expect is to be dropped to the forest floor, or to look up and see a swirling black mass of bats dragging the alpha away from him. Clambering to his feet he grabs his gun and takes aim.

From the horde of bats emerges Stiles, holding the alpha to his chest, his fangs inches from the wolf’s throat. 

“Take your pack and leave,” the vampire growls before pushing away the alpha. 

Chris watches as the werewolf rushes into the woods before turning to glare at the vampire. 

“You let him go?”

“We kill him and his second becomes alpha, an alpha with motivation for vengeance, something that is much more dangerous,” 

Chris huffs in annoyance, knowing that Stiles is right. 

“Fine, what do we do now?”

“You're the hunter,” Stiles snarks.

“And you're the supernatural, what would you do?”

Sighing Stiles takes a moment to think. 

“I would use the cover of night for a surprise attack, I would separate my opponents, take out the greater threat first and then pick off the weaker ones.”

“And who is the greatest of threats?” Chris questions. 

“Me, Caelan, and Talia,” 

“So we  _ are _ working with the Hales.”

“Whether they like it or not,” Stiles nods. 

“Perfect,” Chis sighs. 

“I'll go rendezvous with my men, before going to meet with Talia and explain what is going on,” 

Stiles nods. “I’ll head back and fill Caelan and Derek in,” 

The hunter nods and then turns and walks away. 

He looks over his shoulder just in time to see Stiles erupt into the swarm of bats again and take off into the sky.

Shaking his head he turns back and makes his way to the meeting point with his men.”

  
  


\---

“So they are going to be after us?” Calean questions after Stiles fills him in.

“Yeah, so stay alert,” the younger vampire nods. 

“Always am,”

Turning to Derek, Stiles levels a serious look at him.

“Oh come on, you can't keep me from this Stiles,” the wolf protests.

“I'm not keeping you from this, but you need to be careful, It would kill me if something happened to you,”

The werewolf moves forward to cup his jaw and bring him in for a kiss. When they part the wolf is smiling. 

“Nothing is going to happen to me, I'm not a bad fighter myself, plus I have a hot vampire mate to back me up if I need it,” 

Stiles can't help but smile and plant another kiss on the wolf’s lips.

  
  
  


Red eyes watch from the cover of the forest, looking through the window, watching and listening as the mates embrace each other and whisper sweet nothings to one another. 

“This just became a lot more interesting,” he whispers to himself, before turning and silently sneaking through the forest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this, if you enjoyed it let me know what you thought in the comments, below, your feedback helps motivate me to keep writing. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone for the love and support that you have shown this work so far, it means a lot to know that this is being enjoyed.
> 
> Thank you all again!!
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	17. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek face off against the alpha and in doing so, changes fall into place.

With Jordan in the know of what he truly was, Derek started enjoying work a lot more. He was able to talk about what was going on to his partner. 

“So there is an alpha werewolf running around, somewhere in Beacon Hills?”

“Yeah, and because he knows how to mask his scent it's making it harder for us to find him.”

“And your mother isn’t doing anything?”

“She doesn’t trust me, Stiles or Caelan.” 

“And what about Argent,”

“I barely trust him myself, though Stiles says he can be, I just…”

“You don't trust him because of what his sister did,”

Derek nods. 

“We arent our siblings Derek,” Jordan counters. 

“I know I just...I don't know how to trust him.”

“And that's understandable Derek, but you can't let your anger for his sister decide your relationships with others.”

The werewolf averts his gaze. 

“I hate it when your right,” 

“No you don't,” Parrish chuckles. 

  
  


As Derek looks out the window something catches his attention. Across the road, a man stands staring at him and Parrish. He waves his hand and then his mouth begins moving. 

“Hello Derek Hale, I know you can hear me,”

Derek sits up straighter in the driver seat. 

“Don't bother trying to alert you, partner, I won't be here long, I just came to let you know that your mate has made himself somewhat of an annoyance and that he will be dealt with...I just thought you should know,” 

A car drives by Derek’s window cutting off his line of sight to the man, when it passes the man is gone. 

Pulling out his phone he tosses it to Jordan who yelps in surprise and scrambles to catch it.

“Call Stiles and put it on speaker,” Derek commands. 

As the human rushes to comply, Derek slams the car into drive, the tires squeal as he begins racing toward the cabin. 

\---

Stiles hears the ringing of his phone and moves in a blur to answer it. 

“Hello?”

“Stiles he knows,” he hears Derek growl.

“Who knows what?” Stiles questions. 

Caelan comes into the room and raises a brow. Putting the phone on speaker Stiles holds it out.

“The alpha, he knows we are mated, he was just standing across the road from me and Jordan, he said that you annoyed him and is coming to deal with you,”

“Are you ok?” Stiles rushes to ask.

“I'm fine, but Stiles he's coming, and not just him but more than likely his entire pack...you and Caelan can't hold them off alone,”

“I’ll call Chris, and have him bring his men.”

“They won't get there in time,” Derek growls.

Stiles looks to Caelan who frowns and then nods. 

“We’ll be fine Derek, we can handle this,”

“Stiles don't han-”

“We fighting?” Caelan asks. 

“We have no other option,” Stiles says before sending a text to Chris, explaining the situation. 

As the text is sent both he and Caelan freeze, they can distantly hear the sound of brush being trampled, branches being pushed aside, growls and snarls.

Moving out the back door and together they stand firm. 

“Just like old times,” Caelan chuckles 

“If we make it out of this in one piece...I need a vacation,” Stiles says. 

“Agreed,” Caelan nods just as the first wolf breaks through the treeline. 

\---

Derek can't help but feel white-hot anger boiling in his stomach as he and Jordan near the driveway of the cabin. 

“Derek, you need to calm down,” 

“Don't tell me to calm down when my mate is in trouble,” the wolf growls. 

“He's a vampire,”

“Doesn’t mean he's unkillable,”

Jordan falls silent. 

  
  
  


Derek jumps from the car as soon it's possible to do so while taking Jordan’s safety into consideration.

He runs around the cabin towards the sound of fighting while taking off his gun belt, dumping the extra weight on the ground. 

As he rounds the corner he is met with the sight of Stiles kicking a beta into a tree while tossing another one through the air, only to catch a claw into his cheek. 

Letting out a guttural roar he charges forward, running on four legs like the wolf he is before leaping and grabbing onto a beta by their shoulders, he spins and tosses them like a ragdoll into the forest. 

“You’re late,” Caelan growls before he sinks his fangs into a wolf’s throat. 

“Sorry, traffic,” Derek grumbles before lashing out and dragging his claws up another beta’s side. 

Looking around he finds the alpha standing off to the side, watching the fight play out. 

Though they have been able to hold their own, Derek knows they are outnumbered and are being pushed back to the house. 

“You should give up Hale,” the alpha taunts. “You have no chance to survive this,” 

As he says this one of his betas lets out a yelp. Everyone turns to find an arrow embedded in the wolf’s chest. The beta falls to the ground in a heap.

Looking to their left Stiles finds Chris and his men standing there, crossbows and guns at the ready.

“Heard you could use some help,” the hunter calls out. 

Stiles turns to the alpha who looks between the two sets of his enemies. 

Glancing at Derek, Stiles nods. Together he and his mate charge forward and vault over the group of betas and advance towards the alpha who seems surprised by their attack.

The vampire and his mate back the alpha towards the woods, away from his pack.

“Do you honestly think you can take me? An omega and a vampire? Pathetic,”

In a blur, Stiles positions himself behind the alpha, he places a kick into the wolf’s back sending him stumbling into Derek who slashes at him with his claws. 

The alpha lets out a growl as he swipes at Derek who backs away. 

Grabbing the alpha by his bicep and neck Stiles tosses him into a tree before charging after him. 

However, as he lunges to deliver a dropkick into the wolf’s chest, the alpha moves at the last second. 

“Too predictable,” the were growls as he slams his claws down into Stiles’ leg and rakes them upward into his thigh. 

Stiles lets out a shout of pain that makes Derek’s blood run cold. 

“Get away from him,” he growls as he runs toward the alpha and drives him into the tree, his claws mere inches from delivering the killing blow. 

Before they can find purchase though, the alpha drives his knee into Derek’s chest and slams his elbow into the younger wolf’s throat. 

Stumbling away Derek wheezes for a moment. 

He looks up in time to see the alpha charging toward him. However, before he can tackle Derek’ a mass of black slams into him. 

Derek watches as the mass separates revealing Stiles and the Alpha spinning and swirling as they try to gain the upper hand. 

A moment passes before the Alpha kicks his heel into Stiles’ knee causing the vampire to falter. He then takes Stiles by the throat and holds his claws to the vulnerable flesh of Stiles’ neck. 

“Move and he dies,” the other wolf growls. “Not even a vampire can come back from decapitation,”

Derek stares in shock at the sight before him before sighing and taking a step back. 

“You have killed so many other werewolves and humans,”

“They were just hunters,” the alpha spits. “Those who hunt our kind, they deserved it,”

“We are not murderers,” Derek growls.

“We are the apex predators, we need to be seen as such,” the wolf growls. 

A small movement catches Derek’s eye, looking at Stiles he frowns when he sees the vampire mouthing something. It takes a moment for him to decipher what it means. 

‘Lunge’ 

Derek gives a minute nod and continues talking. 

“We may be the apex predators but we can't just kill who we want,” 

Before the alpha can respond Stiles drives his heel into the kneecap of the wolf and moves to the side as Derek takes his chance and lunges at the alpha. The two wolves roll for a moment before coming to a stop with Derek on top of the alpha. 

“We don't get to kill who we want only those who deserve it, and you deserve it,” the alpha roars as Derek pushes his chin up and buries his fangs into the exposed flesh of the alpha’s throat. 

The sound of bone cracking as Derek crushes the trachea and tears the throat from the body. 

  
  
  


Blood drips from his mouth as he pants to catch his breath. He is aware of Stiles approaching him. Looking up at the vampire he finds his mate standing there wearing a warm smile. 

“You did good pup,” 

“I..I killed him...I'm...I'm an alpha now,”

Stiles crouches down next to him and rests his hand on Derek’s shoulder. 

“You did what needed to be done, you put a stop to his madness.”

Derek nods and slowly stands to his feet. Stiles takes his hand and leads him out of the woods and back to the cabin. 

Looking around Stiles finds Caelan speaking with Chris, however the elder vampire turns to face them when he senses their approach. 

“So I take it the alpha is dead?”

In response, Derek flashes his new crimson eyes causing Chris to falter.

Caelan however nods and smiles. 

“You did good,”

“Thank you,” Derek nods. 

“So, should we begin negotiations about a truce between us? Or are you still wanting to put an end to  _ me  _ too?” Chris questions. 

Derek stares at the hunter for a moment before nodding. 

He extends his hand out to the hunter. 

“Truce,” he says simply.

With a nod and a smile, Chris accepts it and the two men shake. 

When they part Derek turns to the remainder of the former alpha’s pack. 

“Many of you have taken the lives of innocent people, and for that, I can not have you in my pack.” he pauses to observe the reaction from the wolves, it's about as he expected, they seem disappointed but understanding. 

Derek then turns to Chris. “Can you make sure they get back to their original homes?”

The hunter takes a moment to think and then nods. 

“I’ll organize transportation for them all, they’ll be out of town by tonight.” 

Derek nods and turns back to the wolves 

“You will go with Chris and his men, they will make sure you get back to your original homes.” 

The wolves nod and then follow Chris when he motions for them to follow.”

Derek lets out a sigh.

“Being an alpha is hard,” Stiles chuckles as he leads his mate inside. 

“And it's only just starting,” Caelan laughs. 

“Shut up,” the wolf grumbles, earning laughs from both vampires. 

\---

_ Two Months Later _

Stiles sat on the couch in the living room of the cabin, reading one of his novels, as he normally did when waiting for Derek to return home. 

When the sound of the Camaro pulling into the drive hit his ears he smiled and rose to his feet. 

The door opened to reveal an anxious-looking Derek, causing Stiles to falter. 

“We need to talk,” the wolf says.

Stiles feels his stomach drop, those four words were the beginning of every breakup.

“Ok,” he says slowly before sitting back down on the couch, Derek seats himself in the recliner, which only makes Stlies worry more.

“We had a call today,” Derek begins, his eyes on the ground in front of him. 

“A domestic disturbance, made by some neighbor,” he explains before pausing. “When we got there and knocked on the door, a man answered, said the noise was him yelling at the tv,” Derek scoffs at the last part. 

“Stiles I could hear the crying, I could hear the heartbeat,” this makes Stiles falter. 

“I gained entry when I saw some booze and white powder on the coffee table near the couch, played it off as thinking it was cocaine…” Derek stops to take a breath.

“When we got inside I stopped and turned to Jordan and did the whole “did you hear that?” when we got to the basement there was this...this freezer, it was shut off but...when I opened it...when I opened it there...there was a kid in there, a teenage boy just laying there crying and pleading to be let out,” 

Stiles can sense and smell the sadness coming off Derek in waves. Moving from the couch he gathers the crying wolf into his arms. 

“I...I pulled him out of there,” Derek continues into Stiles’ shoulder, “we arrested the dad but the kid has nowhere to go,”

“And you want to bring him here,” Stiles finished for him.

“I want him as my beta, I...I want to give him the bite...give him something to defend himself with,” Derek responds. 

Stiles pauses and then smiles. 

“Ok,”

“Stiles, I can't just turn my back on him. I have to-...wait what?”

“I said ok,” Stiles smiles.

“But...why so easily,”

“Derek, you’re an alpha now, you get to decide who you give the bite to, not me,”

“But you should have a say too..we...were mated, in this together,” 

“I'm glad that you see it like that, but Derek if you feel that you need to give this kid the bite...then by all means, plus on the bright side...you'll no longer be the oldest in the house,” he smiles

Derek lets out a hearty laugh and then pulls the vampire in for a kiss.

“I technically have to take over legal guardianship of him,”

“That's fine,” Stiles nods. 

“Well then...I’ll go get him from the station,”

“I’ll come with you,” Stiles says as he walks with Derek to the door.

  
  
  


Isaac Lahey practically screamed ‘abuse victim’ his eyes were sunken in, he had bruises on his face, a fat lip, cuts along his nose, and Stiles didn't even want to think about what scars he was sporting under his clothes.

The vampire sat with the human at Derek’s desk while the wolf was in the sheriff’s office discussing everything with him.

“So...so you’re Derek’s boyfriend?” Isaac suddenly asks.

“Yeah, I'm Stiles,”

“That's a weird name,” Isaac says before freezing and looking at Stiles with wide eyes. “I'm sorry I...I..”

“It's ok Isaac, you’re right, it's a weird name,” as he says this the teen slowly starts to relax. 

“My parents named me after my mom’s father, but that's hardly pronounceable so I started going by Stiles.” he leaves out the part that he was born over four hundred years ago, that's for another day.

Isaac nods and then finally fully settles. 

A moment later Derek comes out of the office and smiles. He gives a knowing look to Stiles and smiles. 

“Alright, Isaac,” Sheriff Stilinski begins. “Derek is officially your legal guardian,”

The young man looks to Derek who gives a smile.

“Wh..why?” 

“Because I know what it's like to have no one, luckily for me, I had someone to take me in and give me a place to stay,”

Isaac is quiet for a moment before nodding. 

“Thank you,” he says. 

“Alright boys,” Stiles says, “let's go home, get some food into Isaac here,”

The two nod and follow Stiles as he leads them to the door. 

\---

  
  


That night the cabin erupts into screams.

Stiles runs into the room he gave Isaac and pulls the boy into his arms. A second later, Derek is in the room as well. 

The vampire looks to the wolf and nods. 

“Nightmare about your dad?”

“About being hurt,” Isaac corrects. 

“What if there was a way for you to never be hurt.”

The human looks at him with a raised brow.

Slowly Derek’s eyes turn their crimson red. The small gasp that escapes Isaac’s lips causes Stiles to smile.

“I can give you a gift, a way for you to be able to defend yourself, to make sure that no one will be able to hurt you again,”

“H..how, wh-what are you?”

“I'm a werewolf, and Stiles is a vampire,”

Immediately Isaac whirls to face Stiles. 

“Very subtle Derek,” Stiles rolls his eyes. 

Turning back to Isaac he sighs.

“Yes, I'm a vampire, but the only blood I drink is Derek’s, and animals.” 

After a moment Isaac nods. 

“So what do you say?” Derek asks. “Do you want this gift?”

Isaac looks back to him and then nods. 

“Alright then, lay back,” Derek instructs. 

The human does as he is told and rests his head on his pillow before closing his eyes. 

“Alright this is going to hurt a bit, but I promise you it will only be for a moment,”

The human nods and prepares himself for what is about to happen.

Stiles lifts Isaac’s shirt to expose his side. Letting his fangs extend from his gums Derek bites into the flesh. 

Immediately he can feel the pack bond snap into place. Sitting he back he watches as the wound begins closing. 

An hour passes before Isaac jolts into a sitting position and looks around with his glowing golden eyes. 

“Congratulations pup,” Stiles smiles. “You’re a werewolf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love and support that has been shown to this story! 
> 
> let me know what you thought in the comments below, your motivation means a lot to me!!
> 
> thank you again
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	18. Dark Horizons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia makes her feelings known about Derek and Stiles expanding their pack.

Isaac takes to being a werewolf faster and easier than the three other supernaturals of the house expected. 

Stiles knows it only a matter of time before Talia senses another wolf around her territory but he didn't expect her to be on his doorstep four days after Isaac is turned.

He stands in the doorway staring at the alpha wolf who sneers at him. 

“Where is he?” she growls

“Where is who?” Stiles smiles.

“I don't have time for your games Stiles, where is the wolf,”

“Oh you mean Isaac,” the vampire scoffs. “Why do you want to know?”

“Because I was not made aware of his presence,”

“Because Derek only turned him a few days ago,”

“Derek turned him?”

Just then the wolf in question comes to stand next to Stiles. He glares at his mother.

“What do you want?” 

“Since when are you an alpha?” she growls

“Since I killed the alpha that you wouldn't deal with,” 

“He posed no threat to my pack,” 

“He was coming for your territory, it's only because of our interference, paired with Argent that we were able to stop him.”

“You worked with Argent?” she growls.”

“Chris is not like  _ her _ ,” Derek growls.

“He's a hunter,” 

“Who helped us kill a dangerous alpha, and then had those that were in his pack sent home,” Stiles argues. 

Derek holds his mother’s gaze and notes how she fights to keep herself restrained.

“I turned Isaac because he was being abused by his father and needed a way to defend himself,” Derek says. 

“You’re going to build a pack arent you?” Talia questions. 

“I already have a pack, I am just going to add onto it,” Derek counters.

Talia looks to Stiles and scoffs.

“Please, you want vampires in your pack? That's a good way to get yourself killed,”

“Stiles is my mate and will always be part of my pack, Caelan is just as trustworthy as he is and I am Isaac’s legal guardian. They are part of my pack  _ because _ I trust them.” Derek roars.

“Now get out of our territory,” he growls.

“This isn’t over,” Talia declares before leaving.

Stiles and Derek watch as she disappears into the forest. They turn back into the house and enter the living room where they find Isaac speaking with Caelan.

“She’s upset that I turned Isaac,” Derek explains.

“Well, she’s gonna be pissed when you turn others,” Caelan laughs.

“Speaking of which,” Isaac interjects. “I think I can help you with that,”

“What do you mean?” Stiles questions. 

“I...there are a few people at my school, who I think...the bite would help, it would be beneficial to them.”

Stiles looks to Derek and watches as the wolf mulls it over in his head. 

“Who?” he finally questions, 

“Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, though we just call him Boyd, Ethan and Aiden Steiner and Scott McCall.” 

“You've given this thought haven’t you?” Caelan smiles.

“They are good people, they would be good for the pack,”

Derek says nothing for a moment and then he looks to Stiles, 

“You’re my mate, this is your pack just as much as it is mine, what do you think?”

Stiles pauses for a moment before coming to the conclusion.

“I think I’ll head to school with Isaac and check them out,” 

Derek nods and then turns to Caelan. 

“Can you watch the boundaries while we are all out?”

“Of course,” 

Derek nods his thanks and then turns back to Stiles. 

“My mother is going to perceive me turning more people as a threat to her,” 

“Well be ready for her if she tries anything,” Stiles assures the wolf. 

Derek gives a nod and then sighs. 

“Come on Sourwolf,” Stiles smiles as he pulls his mate to the door. 

“Let’s go for a run,” 

The alpha smiles and nods as he follows the vampire out of the door. 

They run until they come to a small grove in the forest with a pond. 

The vampire looks to the wolf with a smile before he slowly removes his shirt, and kicks off his shoes, and peels off his socks. 

“What are you doing?” Derek yelps, his face red with a blush. 

“Isn’t it obvious? I'm going for a swim...ya should join me Der,” 

The wolf watches as he unbuttons his pants and pulls steps out of them before slowly wading into the water of the pond. 

For a moment Derek just stands there, watching as Stiles, dressed in nothing but his boxers moves to the center of the pond, the water level just slightly above his waist, smiles at him.

He shakes off his shock and begins to remove his own clothes. 

When he is in nothing but his black boxer briefs he slips into the water and hums at its warmth. 

“Your beautiful,” he hears, opening his eyes he finds Stiles smiling at him.

“And you are stunning,” he responds.

He opens his arms as Stiles moves toward him. He pulls the vampire to his chest and rests his chin on his mate’s head. 

“What if she tries to fight us, Stiles?” 

“If she tries, we will defend ourselves,”

“I don't want to have to fight my family,”

“I know you don't Der, I don't want to fight your family either but...if all else fails, if we can't convince her to back off, and it comes down to a fight...we have to be prepared.”

The alpha wolf nods with a sigh.

They stay in the water for another hour before both wolf and vampire lay in the spot of sunshine that is only big enough for them both. 

As the rays of the sun dry them off Stiles turns his head to smile at his mate. 

“I love you,” he says 

“I love you too,” Derek grins. 

\---

The next day Stiles takes Isaac to school and parks in the parking lot.

“I’ll see you at lunch?” the beta asks before he steps out of the car.

Stiles nods and looks at the school.

“And remember, if Cora Hale gives you any trouble, walk away, do not say anything to her,” 

Isaac nods and then steps out of the car. 

Stiles watches him leave before erupting into a cloud of bats and venturing into the nearby woods. 

  
  
  


As the day progresses he keeps his senses trained for anything out of the ordinary, it's only until he feels his phone buzz signifying a text and read that it's Isaac telling about lunch does he relax.

He finds the group of kids sitting in the bleachers of the football stadium, eating their lunch. 

Slowly, he approaches them, doing his best not to come across as a threat.

Isaac senses him and turns to smile at him before turning back to his classmates.   


“Guys this is Stiles, he's Derek’s boyfriend,”

Stiles smiles at the beta before turning back to the others.

“So you are dating the guy who became Isaac’s legal guardian?” a girl with blonde hair questions

Stiles nods.

“I am,” 

Before he knows what is happening, the girl has dove at him and pulled him into a hug. 

“Thank you for saving him,” she says. 

Stiles breaks through his shock and returns the embrace with a smile.

“It's no problem, me and Derek are honored to be able to care for him.

“Hey guys, Stiles and Derek said it was cool if you wanted to come over after school,”

The kids look around and share nods. 

“Alright, then, I will pick you up after school,” Stiles tells them before walking off. 

As he makes his way to the parking lot he pulls out his phone and sends a message to Derek

> ”The kids seem like they would be good, they already have the instincts.”

< ”Isaac bringing them after school?”

> ”Yep, I think it would be good to break the news to them today,”

< ”Alright, I get out when his school ends so I can be home before the two of you,”

Stiles sits in the parking lot, reading his book while he waits for the end of school to arrive.

  
  
  


A few hours later Stiles hears the dismissal bell and looks up to find students swarming the front doors as they leave the building. 

A moment later, he smiles as Isaac and his friends approach, they climb into the vehicle and buckle themselves in.

“How was school?” he questions as they pull out of the parking lot. 

“Good,” the group collectively answers. 

Stiles listens to them talk about their classes to each other as he drives home.

  
  


Upon their arrival, Stiles leads the group inside. 

He finds Derek and Caelan sitting in the living room talking quietly.

“Derek, Caelan, these are my friends.” Isaac introduces.

“That's Erica,” he points to the blond girl who had hugged Stiles earlier. 

“Boyd,” a tall African American boy with tender eyes and a gentle smile.

“Ethan and Aiden,” two twin boys who give courteous nods. 

“And Scott,” a tan young man with shaggy hair a crooked jaw who gives a meek smile.

Derek looks between Caelan and Stiles who both nod. 

“Welcome to our home,” he finally says with a smile.

After the introductions, the teens go into the dining room and begin working on their schoolwork while Stiles, Derek, and Caelan go outside to talk.

“Isaac told me that Scott has asthma and Erica has epilepsy, Boyd needs friends and a place to belong, and the twins need structure,” Stiles says, recalling what the wolf had told him that morning on the way to school.

“They are young, which improves their chances for the bite.” Caelan adds.

“But it should only be given to them with their consent,” Derek argues.

“Well then let’s head in there and ask them,” Caelan exclaims.

“We need the pack Derek, the numbers, and with every beta you have you grow stronger,” Stiles adds. 

The alpha sighs with a nod.

The three of them reenter the house. 

“Hey guys, could you come here for a moment?” Stiles calls out.

The teens enter with raised brows. 

“We need to talk,”

“Did we...did we do something wrong?” Erica asks meekly.

Stiles almost winces at her tone and shakes his head. 

“None of you have done anything wrong, there is just something that we need to inform you about,”

The kids all sit, either on furniture or on the ground.

“Isaac has filled us in on your... let's call them drawbacks.” Derek begins. 

“Your asthma,” he says to Scott.

“Your epilepsy,” Stiles nods to Erica. 

“Your need of belonging and your guys’ need for structure,” Derek says to Boyd and the twins.

“And we want you to know we can offer you a solution,”

“How?” Erica questions. 

“We can give you the bite,”

“The bite?” Scott raises a brow.

“It's what will turn you into werewolves, bringing you into our pack,” Derek nods.

The teens stare at in like he's gone mad but before they can say anything, Stiles and Caelan shift their eyes and allow their fangs to drop.

The young teens let out a collective gasp. 

“You..you are werewolves?”

“Well, Isaac and Derek are,” Stiles says causing the teens to turn to their friend who smiles sheepishly.

“Me and Caelan are vampires,” Stiles adds.

There is another collective gasp.

“So you...you drink people’s blood?”

“I only drink Derek’s, when he offers it, otherwise me and Caelan feed from animals.”

The teens stare in shock before Derek sighs and he too shifts.

The others look at him like he had just set a bomb off. 

“The bite will fix your epilepsy,” he tells Erica. 

“It’ll heal your health problems,” Stiles corrects looking between her and Scott. 

“It’ll give you a place to belong,” Caelan tells Boyd, 

“And you two will have structure,” Derek informs the twins. 

“Of course, you don't have to accept if you don't want to,” Stiles admits, looking over the teens. 

“But you are always welcome in here, whether you are here or not,”

He watches as the humans look amongst themselves, holding a silent conversation until he guesses they have come to a conclusion.

They turn to face the three elder supernaturals and nod.

“We want it,”

Derek can't help but smile and nod.

“So...who’s first,” 

He questions. 

\---

Cora Hale stands in her mother’s office. 

“So Stiles was at your school?” Talia grounds out.

“Yeah, and he was talking to Isaac Lahey’s friends. 

Talia thinks for a moment before letting out a thunderous growl. 

“He's turning them, building a pack,” 

“But...we are the reigning pack in the territory,” Laura exclaims from her seat in front of the desk. 

“His reasoning is that he is in Stiles’ territory,”

“That logic has holes in it,” Peter snarks. 

“So what do we do?” Cora asks. 

“We make him regret ever thinking of building a pack,” Talia snarls as she flashes her eyes. 

  
  


Jordan pockets his phone after hitting ‘send’. He looks slowly moves past the office and enters the bathroom, doing his best to act casual. He lets out a sigh as he thinks about the fight looms over the horizon in this family.

\---

Stiles finds Derek standing outside on the porch. The newly bitten betas rest up as their bites heal in the living room. 

“Jordan just sent you a message,” Stiles says as he pulls out the phone Derek had left on the couch. 

Entering the passcode Derek freezes. 

“What is it?” Stiles questions. 

“My mom, she knows about us turning the others, she is readying for a fight.”

“Then we are going to have to train them the moment they are ready,” Stiles insists, earning a nod from Derek. 

“We fight together,” Stiles adds. 

“Till the end,” Derek nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not thank everyone enough for all the love and support that they have shown this fic!
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> Also feel free to come hang out with me and other sterek shippers in this discord channel here [Sterek Eternal](https://discord.gg/mYZ7Hyp)


	19. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia sends a diplomat to try to negotiate terms to avoid a pack war...but Derek and Stiles will not agree.

Stiles sits with Caelan under the shade of a willow tree in the middle of the forest. 

The two vampires watching as Derek trains his betas. Today’s exercise is getting past Derek.

The purpose of the exercise is to teach the teen werewolves how to work together, but so far none of them have gotten it. 

“Do you think that they will add it together?” Caelan mutters.

“Hard to tell, Boyd looks like it's coming to him but he's unsure of himself.”

Both vampires wince as Derek tosses Scott into a nearby tree. The other betas laying on the ground.

“Alright, take a breather,” Derek says before walking over to Stiles and Caelan. 

Stiles meets him halfway.

“Let me try,” he offers.

Derek studies him for a moment before nodding.

Moving to stand where Derek had he looks at the young wolves watching him. 

“Alright kiddos, same rules apply, get past me and you get a gold star on your performance sheets.”

“We don't have performance sheets,” Erica calls out.

“Well then you'll get a performance sheet to put the gold star on,” he winks, earning a chuckle from the others 

He watches as the beta wolves size him up before Scott lets out a roar and lunges...only to be caught by Stiles’ left hand. 

The vampire watches as Erica moves to run past him and smiles. 

He laughs as he throws Scott into her, causing both teens to crash into the ground. 

He doesn’t even blink as he moves in a blur to swipe Isaac’s legs out from underneath him and shove his hand into Boyd’s shoulder bringing both of them down as well. 

The twins glare at him before charging forward. 

Aiden moves to kick out his legs only for Stiles to jump over him. Though as he does this Ethan leapfrogs over his brother and tackles Stiles to the ground. 

Aiden makes a break for it but in a blur of motion, Stiles is in front of him, his hand gripping the young man’s chin.

“Good, you two are getting it,” he praises with a nod. 

“What are you talking about?” Scott protests. 

“The whole point of this training was for you to learn that you need to work together as a pack,” Derek explains as he moves to stand next to Stiles. 

“We are a pack, we need to fight as one,” Stiles adds. 

Derek pats Stiles on the back and the vampire moves back to stand against the willow. 

“Again,” Derek calls out.

\---

That night Derek and Stiles lay in their bed that night. 

“What did you think of today?” the wolf questions. 

“I think you did good as a teacher, you do have to understand, they are new to this whole werewolf thing, whereas you were born a wolf, I remember what it was like learning how to be a vampire when Caelan turned me, it was hard and took time,”

“But we don't have time, we have no idea if and when my mother is going to make her move,”

“I know that Der, which is why we are doing our best to expedite their training but even so you have to be patient,”

“I know, I just...I don't want them getting hurt,”

“And that makes you a wonderful, strong, and caring alpha.”

The blush that colors Derek’s cheeks catches Stiles' attention and he smiles.

“So what are you going to do tomorrow?” Derek asks a moment later.

“Watch you go off to work, take care of the pups, patrol, and keep an eye out for your mother,”

“Do you think it's going to come down to a fight...honestly?”

Stiles says nothing for a moment, taking the vulnerable tone in Derek’s voice. He can see how much Derek wants him to say no, to say that his mother would never attack her own child, but he also knows that Stiles would never lie to him.

“Yes, I do,” Derek says solemnly 

The whimper that escapes Derek’s lips causes Stiles to grimace. 

“But it's like I said yesterday, if we fight, we fight together,”

“Thank you,” Derek murmurs.

“Your welcome Der, now get some sleep/”

“Stay with me,” the wolf requests. 

“Always,” 

  
\---  
  


It's during the middle of the night that Stiles hears it. 

Moving from the bed he dashes to the front porch where he finds Caelan standing, staring out into the forest.

“How many you hear?” he asks.

“Only the one,” the elder vampire answers.

They stand and watch as Alexander Hale breaks through the tree line. 

“I come to negotiate,” he says just loud enough for them to hear.

Stiles glances at Caelan who nods.

The two vampires move forward and meet the human halfway.

“A human comes into a vampire’s territory willingly?” Caelan smirks. 

“I know you won't do anything while I'm under diplomatic pretenses, wouldn't want a pack war now would we..especially with your untrained beta’s,”

“Get to the point Alexander, I haven’t fed in a while and you know what they say, you’re not you when you’re hungry,”

The mortal nods.

“My alpha would like to come to an agreement in order to end this feud.”

“And what, pray tell, are the terms?” Stiles inquires.

“Derek gives up his alpha status, the betas he has turned will be accepted into our pack, and you three leave the territory,” Alexander states simply.

“No deal,”

The two vampires and human turn to find Derek standing there, in his tank top and sweatpants. If the situation wasn't serious Stiles would say he looks adorable and cozy.

“Derek, son tak-”

“I am not your son,” Derek interjects. 

“You lost the right to call me your son when you allowed your wife to kick me out of the pack and family,”

“You allowed a hunter into the den, you practically gave her the keys to the house.”

“She manipulated me and raped me, how is that me doing anything willingly?” Derek growls. 

His eyes are flashing red and his teeth are extending. 

Stepping between the wolf and human Stiles rests his hand on Derek’s chest before turning to Alexander. 

“You should leave, we don't agree to your terms,”

“This will mean war between the packs.”

“Then you better hope I don't get to you first,” Caelan threatens. 

Alexander gives him a look before turning and walking away.

“You ok?” Stiles asks Derek once he human is out of earshot

“If she thinks I am just going to hand over my pack and alpha status to her, that I am just going to roll over and submit to her… she’s wrong.”

“I think it's time we up the training on the pups,” Caelan offers.

Both Stiles and Derek nod. 

“Come on,” Stiles says as he takes Derek’s hand, “let’s get you to bed,”

The wolf goes willingly and lets himself be dragged into the house. 

\---

The next morning Stiles, Caelan, and Derek round up the betas and take them back into the woods. 

“Alright everyone, we need to talk,” Derek says, catching everyone off guard. 

“There is something I haven’t told you, and for that I am sorry,”

The betas all raise questioning eyebrows.

“A while ago I was kicked out of my family and pack because I made the mistake of trusting a woman, who unbeknownst to me was a hunter, she tried killing my family but thankfully failed,” he explains.

“My mom saw it as me letting a hunter into our den and betraying the pack, so she banished me…Stiles took me in and allowed me to live with him, however as of late tensions with my mom and we have grown and she is threatening a pack war. I won't lie to you and say that I don't think it will come to that because it probably will,” he hangs his head.

“I understand if any of you want out,”

For a moment the betas are silent and Stiles thinks they may just take him up on the offer. 

“We’re in,” Ethan and Aiden say

“So are we,” Isaac, Boyd, and Erica agree.

Everyone turns to Scott who gives a tentative nod.

“Well alright then, today’s training exercise...speed,”

\---

Four days later and Stiles is pleased with how the betas have progressed in their training. 

They have found that Isaac is a great tracker, Erica is the fastest of the betas, and the twins are exceptional at fighting. 

After a day of training, Derek comes to Stiles and Caelan. 

“I think we are ready,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love and support!!!
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	20. Love BItes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight between the Hale pack and Derek's has finally come but how far are they willing to go?

Stiles let out a hum as he watched the mountain lion lick at the meat of its fresh kill. Taking a moment to listen to his surroundings Stiles relaxes when nothing out of the ordinary pikes his interest. Opening his eyes he dives from his perk on a tree branch and pins the big cat to the rocky cliffside. Letting out a hiss he sinks his fangs into the flesh of the animal. 

As the blood flows into his mouth he hums in content.

Once the mountain lion is drained of blood he stands to his feet and wipes the excess from his mouth with his sleeve. 

A snap of a twig catches his attention. 

Discreetly he takes in the surrounding scents and purses his lips.

“I hope my feeding didn't cause you to lose your appetite, Peter,”

The vampire turns around to watch the werewolf step out from behind a tree. 

“I've seen more...revolting things, a bloodsucker drinking from a cat is nothing that will bother me,”

“Good,” Stiles nods. “Then you can explain to me why you are on my territory,”

“I came with a warning...a final offer if you will,” the wolf explains. 

“And what would that be,”

“Back off...or we take no prisoners, everyone in your pack will die,”

“You are willing to go so far as to kill your own nephew?  _ Talia _ is willing to kill her son?”

“If it comes to that,” Peter says simply.

“Just when I think that your sister can't sink any lower, she goes and puts her son on the chopping block.”

“And what do you care?” Peter growls. 

“You are a vampire, an immortal, you could find another to love...all you have to do is walk away,”

“I'm not so cowardly to walk away from a fight Peter, and how dare you say I would find another love after Derek, Derek is it for me THAT'S HOW MATES WORK!” he shouts.

The wolf stares at him with a blank expression before sighing.

“As you wish,” he says before turning and walking away.

Stiles watches him go before returning to the cabin.

As he enters Derek and Caelan look up at him, obviously sensing his anger.

“I will be the one to drain every drop of blood your uncle has in his body,” he growls. 

“What happened?” Caelan inquires. 

“I was hunting and just after I get done feeding he comes around from a tree and tries to tell me that if me and you leave we won't be harmed but Talia is willing to kill Derek if it comes to that,”

The wolf stares at him in shock.

“She...she wants to kill me?” his voice cracks. 

“If it comes to that...which it won't, Ill crush her heart before that happens,”

The wolf bows his head and stares down at his hands. 

Before Stiles can say anything, Caelan reaches over and pats Derek on the shoulder.

“Nothing is going to happen to you Derek, I promise you, me and Stiles won't let her kill you,”

“This..she’s supposed to be my mother,” the wolf says. “What mother does that,”

“A mother who lets her ego get ahead of her.”

Derek says nothing, just continues to stare at his hands. 

Not knowing what else to say, Stiles moves to sit next to his mate.

Caelan leaves them there, moving to his own room to give them privacy.

\---

A week passes and there is nothing seen or heard from Talia and her pack. So in response to this Caelan, Derek, and Stiles repeatedly run patrols, taking at least two of the betas with them. 

A night comes when the pack is gathered in the living room of the cabin, each doing various things. 

Caelan and Stiles play chess while Isaac and Scott watch. Erica and Boyd huddled together, with Erica in Boyd’s arms. They both scroll through their phones and occasionally laugh at something shown by the other. 

Ethan and Aiden are playing some game on a system they had brought their house. 

Derek, however, sits on the couch and reads from one of the many novels that Stiles has.

A wolf howl breaks through the comfortable silence and draws everyone’s attention. 

In a blur of motion, Stiles is outside one the porch glaring off into the woods. 

The pack joins him a second later.

“Is it them?” Derek questions.

Another howl rings out as if to answer his question.

“Alright everyone,” Derek says as he turns to his betas.

“We prepared for this, trained for this, I have complete faith in you and I know you will make me proud no matter what happens.”

Stiles looks over his shoulder to find the betas embracing their alpha. 

“They’re here,” Caelan informs.

Turning his attention back to the treeline he sees Talia and her pack standing there.

Derek moves forward to stand next to Stiles.

“So...you choose now to fight and kill your son?” Derek calls out.

“You are not my son, you are a traitor,” Talia shouts back. “And you deserve to die,”

“So be it,” he mutters before nodding to his pack. 

They begin walking to meet Talia and her pack halfway. A quarter of the way there they break out in sprints. Stiles and Caelan dashing forward in streaks of blurry color, diving into the Hale Pack and tossing Laura and Alexander into the forest. The sound of trees falling from their impact bursts from the preserve.

They circle back and each choose a Hale to fight. Stiles spares a glance over to find Derek locked in combat with Talia. Surprisingly they are both matched against each other in aggressiveness, but Derek is able to keep up with the older wolf. 

Turning his focus back on the wolf he is engaged with, Stiles dodges a slash of claws and the snapping of fangs. 

Moving in a blur of motion, Stiles places himself behind the wolf, an older woman who looks to be in her fifties, wrapping his arm around, he grabs her by the throat and slams her on her back into the ground before flinging her into Cora who is trading blows with Erica.

Both she-wolves collapse to the ground with yelps.

Erica looks to him and smiles before running off to help Boyd fight Derek’s older brother.

Looking back to his mate he watches as Derek glances at him and nods. 

Taking off at his top speed Stiles comes back into view behind Talia and dropkicks her, sending her into Derek’s fist which knocks her to the ground. Just as Stiles is about to grab Talia he feels a hand on his shirt collar. 

He lets out a hiss as he is thrown backward and crashes into a hanging branch of a tree. 

Looking up he finds himself staring at the smirking face of Peter Hale. letting out another hiss, Stiles breaks off the branch that he had crashed into and hurls it at the wolf who ducks just as Stiles comes to a stop in front of him and brings his knee into the mortal’s jaw before raking his claws down the wolf’s chest. 

Peter lets out a howl as pain surges in his chest, though it is quickly cut short by Stiles taking him by the throat and kicking his legs out from underneath him.

The wolf falls to his knees with Stiles’ hand still around his throat.

“You really shouldn't have threatened me, Peter,” Stiles growls. 

“Stiles,”

The vampire looks up to find Derek shaking his head.

“Don't...don't kill him,”

Stiles holds his gaze for a moment before leaning in to whisper in Peter’s ear.

“He saved your life,” 

He then tosses Peter into a tree with so much force that he bounces off the impact only to have his head slammed back into the bark once again by Stiles, knocking him unconscious. 

A roar with such intensity breaks through the other sounds of fighting. 

Everyone turns to find Talia with her claws dug into Derek’s chest. She lifts him up and withdraws one hand before slamming it into his throat. 

Derek’s eyes bulge as his mother rips his hand from his throat, her claws stained with his blood. Stiles feels himself freeze as he watches Talia release Derek to falls to the ground in a crumpled heap. 

Stiles can feel his control slipping and his body moves as if it's on autopilot. 

His boot connects with Talia’s chest with so much force that you can hear the bones breaking. The alpha wolf is ragdolling through the air, flipping end over end from the force of the kick. A moment later a large boom is heard.

Stiles falls to his knees next to Derek and rolls him over on to his back.

“Derek?” he whispers.

The wolf’s eyes slowly move to look at him. His breathing is shallow and labored.

“I...I..” Derek begins but stops to cough up a globule of blood.

“I love you,” he whispers.

“Bite him,” 

Stiles looks up to find Caelan staring down at him with a serious expression.

“What good will that do?” Stiles cries.

“You are wasting time Stiles, bite him.” his creator hisses. 

Turning back to look down at Derek he nods. 

Leaning down he opens his mouth and sinks his fangs into Derek’s neck, right into his artery. But this time he doesn’t suck the blood from the source. 

“Again, on the other side,” Caelan says. 

Stiles moves to comply. 

“His bicep...his wrist…his side.

Stiles continues to bite wherever Caelan instructs him until Derek’s body is covered in bite marks from his fangs. He sits back and watches and waits.

When nothing happens he turns to Caelan.

“What..what now?”

“Now, we wait for him to wake up.”

“Wake up?” Stiles questions.

“There is a theory that if a vampire finds their mate, their true mate, they have the ability to share their immortality,”

Stiles looks back to Derek who lays still on the ground.

“Derek?”

Everyone turns to find Talia limping out of the woods.

Stiles feels fury as he stares at the alpha wolf.

He watches as she freezes when her gaze lands on Derek. 

“D..Derek,” she sobs.

“You don't get to feel bad about this, you did this to him,” Stiles growls. 

“I...I never meant...meant to do this, I swear.” she insists.

“It doesn’t matter, what matters is that you did it,” Stiles growls before looking back down to Derek.

Suddenly the wolf lurches forward and lets out a horrendous roar, his eyes blazing a deep navy. He looks at Stiles with a soft expression.

“Sti...Stiles?” he stammers before his eyes roll back into his head and he falls limp once more.

Stiles wraps his mate in his arms and lifts him up, carrying him bridal style he begins towards the cabin.

“Where...where are you taking him?” Talia questions. 

“I'm taking him home, and I expect you to be out of my territory before I come back and rip you apart,”

Talia says nothing and stands to her feet.

“Could you...could you tell him I'm sorry?” 

“No,” Stiles says simply over his shoulder as he continues to walk.

\---

Sitting by Derek’s bedside puts Stiles on edge. He can hear Derek’s heart beating but it's at a slower rate than normal.

“He is going to be fine Stiles, I can sense the change even now.”

Stiles looks up to find Caelan in the doorframe of his and Derek’s room.

“I can too but...I don't know it's..it's weird, hearing his heart this slow.”

“It will return to normal when the change is complete.” Caelan informs him.

Stiles nods and turns back to Derek.

“I'm going to check on the betas, you stay here with him,” again Stiles nods, turning away as Caelan leaves.

Slowly Stiles pulls back the bed cover and slips in beside his mate. 

Laying down he wraps his arm over Derek’s waist.

“I love you Derek...please never scare me like that again.

  
  
  


_ Eight Hours Later, 4 AM _

A shifting in the fabric of the comforter on the bed. 

The wolf’s limbs begin to move, slowly and minutely, his fingers stretch, his lip twitches, nose crinkles, and then.

His eyes open to reveal deep navy irises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love and support that has been shown to this fic!! we only have a couple more chapters left and looking back on it, it's amazing to see how far we have come with this.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below! your feedback is always appreciated and loved!
> 
> Thank you again!
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	21. Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles deal with the aftermath of Stiles changing Derek into a hybrid and open their hearts into an eternity together

Sitting up he looks around, it's as if he’s already heightened senses have improved. He realizes that he is in his and Stiles’ bed. Shifting to the side he stands to his feet and moves to the hallway where he finds Caelan standing against the wall.

“You’re awake.”

Derek nods.

‘Where is Stiles?”

“Speaking with your mother in the living room.”

Derek feels his blood run cold,” 

Nodding he moves to the living room, the vampire right behind him.

“Stiles?” he asks as he comes in to find Stiles sitting across from Talia.

“Derek? You’re awake!”

He smiles when Stiles moves in a blur to capture him in a hug.

“What happened?”

That's when the vampire moves away from him.

“You uh..”

“You died,” Caelan says simply.

Raising an eyebrow he turns to Stiles who has become interested in his shoes.

“Is..did I?’

Stiles nods before looking up with tears in his eyes.

“You died Derek, you were dead, and I...I couldn’t be without you.”

“But if I...how am I alive?”

“Your not,” Caelan says again.

“I...I bit you,” Stiles admits. “And I turned you,”

“I'm…”

“A hybrid,” Stiles answers. “Part werewolf and part vampire,”

Derek looks down at his hands before turning to face his mother.

“And what is she doing here?”

“I...I came because I wanted to apologize...for how...what I have been putting you and Stiles through,”

“Where is the pack?” Derek questions Stiles.

“At their homes resting,” Stiles answers

Turning back to his mother Derek growls.

“You kicked me out of my pack, my family...turned on me and then tried to kill me and my mate,” his voice as turned into a snarl, more animalistic than anything.

“I...I know and I'm sorry Derek, I know there is nothing I can do to take back what all I have done,”

“So what are you going to do about it huh?”

He watches as she averts her gaze.

“I’ll...we’ll be leaving Beacon Hills, going to New York, letting you have this territory for yourselves. Having two vampires and a hybrid will be great protection for the town.”

“Don't try to make this seem like the town is why you are doing,” Derek growls.

“Your leaving because you can't face the fact that your own son wants nothing to do with you,”

Talia again averts her gaze.

“I understand your anger and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but please...just know that I am sorry,” she rises to her feet and leaves the cabin.

Once she is gone Derek turns to Stiles and frowns when the vampire looks away.

“Don't do that,”

He moves closer to Stiles and cups the vampire’s chin with his fingers.

“Don't blame yourself for turning me, you saved me, you allowed me to come back to you,”

“I just couldn’t lose you, you mean too much to me.”

Derek smiles and nods.

“And you mean the world to me too,”

“You must be thirsty,” Stiles says after a moment,”

“Actually I'm not,” Derek admits

Stiles looks at Caelan who shrugs.

“Being part werewolf he may not have as strong a thirst as us,”

Nodding Derek takes Stiles’ hand and leads him to the bedroom.

“I am now an immortal, meaning I can keep up with you,” he smiles before shoving stiles onto the bed.

Stiles watches as he moves in a blur and removes both of their clothes. 

“You looked so sexy fighting back there,”

Stiles smiles as he leans up to plants his lips on Derek’s 

“You always look sexy,” he smiles.

“So what you gonna do now?” Stiles questions.

“I have a few ideas,” the new hybrid smiles.

\---

_ Sixty years later _

Derek runs through the woods with Stiles beside him.

They both come to a stop on a cliff. Looking down they gaze upon the mountain lion sound asleep.

Holding out his hand Stiles smiles at Derek who accepts it and smiles. 

“Together?” Stiles asks with a smile

“Forever,” Derek responds.

Together they drop down and land on either side of the big cat. Before it can so much as even roar at them the two creatures tackle it and bury their fangs into its body.

A few minutes later, now with bodies sated on blood, they venture back to the log cabin and collapse on the couch.

“I love you,” Stiles says, his eyes flashing a bit.

“I love you too,” Derek smiles, his eyes glowing their navy color.

“Forever,” they both say simultaneously.

Together they prepare for an eternity together, an eternity that is happily welcomed.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE DID IT!!!
> 
> thank you to everyone for reading this story and sticking with me thus far, I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did let me know what you thought in the comments below!! your comments and love are greatly appreciated.
> 
> thank you all again!!
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE BEEN SITTING ON THIS FOR SO LONG!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this start to a beautiful angst and fluff-filled fic!!
> 
> if you did enjoy this, let me know what you thought in the comments below, as I love seeing your thoughts and feedback 
> 
> Thank you all again and Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


End file.
